Protector
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: Marlene McKinnon caught the eye of rebellious Sirius Black and he didn't want anything more than to protect her. He is caught up in his feelings for her, the love for his brother and keeping his feelings under cover when she is harmed, while trying to figure out what even are his feelings? (M rating just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Marlene McKinnon had caught the attention of rebellious Sirius Black during their fifth year of Hogwarts. The two Gryffindors couldn't be more different and yet every time Sirius saw Marlene in the corridors or the classrooms, he could not get himself to tear his eyes from the beautiful blonde.

Sirius sighed dreamingly as he remembered the first time the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, caught his attention.

He had his arm draped around James's shoulder lazily as they were walking to the courtyard after Professor Slughorn's class.

James frozen, his eyes fixed in a distance, making Sirius follow his gaze. It took only a second for Sirius to realise that his best friend was looking at a certain redhead, whom his best friend called the love of his life.

"Go, talk to her," Sirius pushed James lightly, making James stumble forward.

James confidently walked over to Lily who was talking to her roommates.

As James began running his fingers through his hair, Sirius rolled his eyes.

The conversation – like always was one sided, with James making some joke and Lily shooting him a disgusted glare before she walked away with her friend.

"Hello Evans," Sirius smirked as Lily walked past him quickly.

"Sod off Black," Lily mumbled, making Sirius snort.

With a thud something hit Sirius's foot and he immediately looked down, it was a black leather bound notebook.

He reached down and picked it before another hand reached down for it. As soon as he looked up and caught the eyes of the owner of the notebook, his breath was caught in his throat.

Sirius hadn't realised that it was the sound of his own heart beating in his head. It shouldn't be beating as fast as it did, as if it was doing a tango. He wanted to place a hand over it to calm it down.But he remained glued to the ground.

A pair of big ocean blue eyes met his own grey orbs. The beautiful blonde straightened up before Sirius and bit her lower lip nervously.

Sirius could not tear his eyes from her's and it was only when she looked away that he realised he must be making her uncomfortable. Without a word, Sirius extended the notebook towards her.

"Thank you," Marlene let out a sigh of relief, taking the notebook from Sirius. She walked to her friends who were waiting for her just a few steps away.

She knew Sirius was watching her. She didn't understand why she turned around to look at him! She looked over her shoulder as she walked away with her friends.

Her long curls were softly lifted by the wind as she looked behind and met Sirius's eyes once again. She was looking from under her lashes and quickly dropped her gaze. It wouldn't have been more than a second or two but for Sirius, it will always be engraved in his mind. He didn't understand why but it _felt_ good.

They never had any chance to interact. Even though Sirius's best friend was always around Marlene's best friend. Sirius was contended with just looking at Marlene from afar and kept mum about how she made him feel. He did not even share the feelings with his best friends. Partly because he did not understand how to describe it.

Sirius would always look out for Marlene, especially with things going around at Hogwarts for Muggle borns and Half bloods. Marlene being the latter was also someone who was often picked on, adding to that her easily trusting and docile nature, she was often silently saved by Sirius.

Using nonverbal spells, Sirius would frequently help Marlene out when a bunch of wannabe death eaters tried to harm her.

Later he would return the favour with pranks with the rest of the Marauders. Of course, no one had any idea that the reason why Marlene was always saved was because of Sirius who was quite literally her guardian angel.

Sirius wanted to tell his best friends about Marlene and what he felt for her but not in the way it came out.

Sirius was unable to look out for Marlene due to their exams. With him spending most of the time in his dorm room with the other three boys. It made him uneasy but what could he do? Marlene was spending all her time in her dorm studying too.

"I am hungry," Sirius whined during one of their late-night study sessions.

"Go, find something to eat in the kitchen," Remus mumbled without looking up from the book he was reading.

Sirius shut the book with a loud thud and rolled over to get out of the bed. "Prongs?" Sirius looked over at his usual partner-in-crime.

"Just take the cloak and map," James was scribbling something on a parchment and pointed towards the cloak resting on the edge of his bed.

"For Merlin's sake, I'll have to find new friends," Sirius rolled his eyes, picking up the cloak and the map from his best friend's bed. He looked at Peter, but he was already asleep, making Sirius sigh loudly.

As Sirius was coming back from the kitchen, he heard muffled noises from the corridor on the left that led to the Slytherin dorms. At first, he thought of to go check what the noise was. But when he almost dropped the food he was carrying, he paused and rushed back to his dorm, dismissing it as maybe a couple snogging.

"Can I have some?" James made his way to Sirius's bed.

Sirius had spread out the snacks he had raided from the kitchen. He slapped away James's hand and making him wince in pain.

James's brows creased at the center as he shot a glare in Sirius's direction.

"No, you did not accompany to the kitchen, I am not sharing," Sirius huffed.

"Padfoot, just give some to Prongs," Remus at last looked up from his book.

"No," Sirius scooped up the snacks he had bought. He placed them on his lap, admiring them as if those were his first born.

"You know what," he started when he saw James's frown, "you can have whatever you want," he offered his best friend everything. After all, Sirius loved James like his younger brother and could not see James frowning.

"I heard something in the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms," Sirius told James and Remus as the three of them sat on Sirius's bed sharing late night snacks.

"What did you hear?" Remus asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"Sounded like a couple snogging," Sirius narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the noises. "But I am not sure."

"Didn't you see?" James asked him.

"I do have some class Prongs, I don't enjoy watching couples snog," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But you just said you aren't sure," Remus pointed out, taking another bite of the cake.

As much as Sirius hated to admit it, he was uneasy because he didn't know what was going on and he could not shake off the feeling.

The next morning on Sunday, what Sirius feared came true.

When the Marauders made way to the great hall for breakfast, both James and Sirius were upset to find that Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice were all missing.

"Why isn't Evans here?" James was more vocal about his disappointment. As he kept scanning the Great Hall.

Sirius could just sigh and try to keep the uneasy feeling in his stomach to himself.

Soon after breakfast a bunch of whispers started spreading across Hogwarts. No one was being vocal about it. Probably because for most students it was just a rumour and nothing was confirmed yet.

When the name Lily Evans came up, James decided to find out what the whispers were about at once.

"What are you talking about?" James stopped a second year Gryffindor when he heard Lily's name again. The poor lad looked petrified as James towered over him.

"No – nothing, just a – rumour," he stammered.

"And what is this rumour?" James bent down to look at the student at an eye level, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Students are saying – that – that – a Slytherin students harassed two female Gryffindor students last night."

The Marauders exchanged quick glances before Remus stepped in.

"Who was harassed?" he asked, his voice was more calm and collected.

Sirius could see James clenching his jaw as he turned away from the second-year student. Sirius placed an assuring hand on James's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I swear to Merlin, if he had touched one hair on Evans's head – I will end him," James spoke from between his teeth as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"And I will help you," Sirius assured James.

"Gryffindor Prefect, Lily Evans's roommates," the student confirmed, as he shrunk back.

Sirius's eyes were as wide as they could stretch. His mind stuttered for a moment and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"Which roommates?" he asked as calmly as he could. '_Not Marlene!_' Sirius repeatedly chanted in his head. His clenched fists were shaking.

"Mary MacDonald was the main target. And Marlene McKinnon was harmed when she tried to save her friend – that is what everyone is saying," the second-year student stumbled over his words before rushing off.

Sirius could feel his nails digging in his palm, gritted teeth from an effort to remain as quiet as possible. And even though his face remained expressionless, his eyes were burning with rage. The noises he had heard were of Marlene and her friend getting hurt. If he had just stepped in then!

While his friends talked amongst themselves, he excused himself without saying a word. He could hear them calling out for him in what seemed like a distant background but he did not bother to turn around and respond.

Finding an easy Slytherin target, Sirius found out that it had been Mulciber who had indeed harmed Marlene and Mary last night. He held the third-year student by his collar and dragged him to the Slytherin dormitories. Forcing him to say the password to get access to where Mulciber hiding.

"Do you think you will come out of here unharmed?" the third-year student looked at Sirius.

"Shut that hole in your face and say the password already," hissed Sirius. He tightened his grip around the boy's neck and forced the boy to look at the entrance.

The entrance to the common room was located behind a bare stretch of stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. As soon as the third-year student spoke the password the entrance opened. Sirius shoved the third-year student to one side as he darted down the stone steps to find himself standing in the room he had often heard about at a place he once called home.

He let out a humourless chuckle. '_I never imagined I would be standing here one day,_' he thought to himself. The few Slytherin students sitting on the carved chairs got up, gasping at the sight of a Gryffindor standing in their common room.

"Where is Mulciber?" Sirius asked no one in particular. He was fuming with rage when all that the students did was move to one side of the common room and looked at Sirius as if he was a lunatic. "Mulciber!" yelled Sirius. "Come out you Knob head!" he yelled, louder this time.

He turned his head to the right when he heard footsteps approaching him. Sirius grew angrier when he saw Mulciber and the stupid smirk tugging on his ugly face.

"Come here you twat!" Sirius spat as motioned Mulciber with his index finger to come closer.

"You are just as stupid as you look Black," Mulciber pulled out his wand as he walked closer to Sirius.

Without any warning, Sirius landed a strong punch on Mulciber's nose, making Mulciber's eyes water.

Mulciber held his nose, dropping the wand on the floor.

Anger boiled in Sirius's system as hot as lava. It was hungry for destruction and it was too much for Sirius to handle.

Sirius held Mulciber by his collar and slammed his fist into his face until he saw blood pooling in Mulciber's mouth. His knuckles too were stained with blood. He did not know whose blood it was, Mulciber or his own?

Mulciber was on the ground, struggling under Sirius's grip. But he managed to land one punch on his face. Bruising Sirius's left cheekbone, where it stung.

"Is that all you got Black?" Mulciber smirked, "Are you here because of those girls?" he continued speaking. "Is it the black haired one? Or the blonde? They had it coming and you will get what you deserve too."

"Let's see how much can you talk with a broken jaw," said Sirius from between his teeth. He was about to slam his fist to Mulciber's jaw as Mulciber covered his face. But was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sirius!" Regulus's voice made Sirius turned around. Regulus's gaze was filled with disgust, not for Mulciber but for his own brother.

"Get out," Regulus said in a low threatening voice, pulling out his wand.

Sirius was on his feet at once. Hecould feel a lump forming at the back of his throat as he watched his brother avert his eyes that once looked up to him.

Did he consider Sirius less human? Did he stop loving his brother? Sirius wanted to reach out to his brother. But when he looked at Sirius with the same burning, hateful gaze as their mother, Sirius walked out without looking back as everyone made way for him to get out.

Sirius wiped the back of his hand on his trouser and scrutinized the bruises and cuts on his knuckles.

He wasn't watching where he was going, too preoccupied by the thoughts of Regulus and what he was going to tell his friends. He jumped back as he turned around the corridor and almost collided into someone.

Marlene's eyes widened as she looked at the large bruise on Sirius's cheekbone and the blood on his white shirt.

"Are you okay?" breathed Sirius, his eyes now filled with warmth. He studied her face with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"What happened to you?" asked Marlene, as her brows creased. She caught Sirius shoving his hands in the pockets of his trouser.

"Nothing, are you okay?" Sirius repeated his question, as he shook his head.

Little did Marlene know that the grey eyes that watched her closely, even when she did not know, were softened only after they found her. And though right now he was hurting, it was long forgotten as his heart pounded against his chest and his mouth went dry.

Marlene looked from under her lashes as she tucked a lock behind her ear, she had absolutely no idea what effect she had on Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**I wrote this story as a sort of one shot, but I am open to making it into a whole novel if the story line interests anyone, do let me know. I hope you enjoy reading this. Leave your reviews and don't forget to hit the follow and favourite button. **

**Thanks!**

**_-JT_**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am okay," mumbled Marlene, her gaze remained fixed on Sirius. "Did you get in a fight?" she asked, her blue orbs curiously studying Sirius's bruise.

Sirius looked at her dumbfounded, his heart thumping against his chest. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter under her gaze. "Ye—Yes, just – it was nothing," Sirius stuttered and then he closed his eyes for a second, mentally cursing himself.

"It looks pretty bad, maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Marlene pointed her delicate finger towards the bruise forming on Sirius's cheekbone.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt," Sirius lied, flashing his dazzling smile. He noticed Marlene's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. Sirius wondered why? He noticed how she was fidgeting with her fingers. Her eyes avoided Sirius's gaze, as she bit her lower lip ever so slightly. Sirius wanted to know what it would feel like to touch those lips with his own. '_Stop!_' he told himself.

"Were you going somewhere?" Sirius cleared his throat, tearing his eyes from Marlene.

"Yes, I was going to the library," Marlene nodded, only looking at Sirius for a brief second before looking at her feet again.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" the words left Sirius's lips before he could have had a chance to think about it. His eyes stretched as wide as they could before he recomposed his face.

"No, I will be fine, Lily is waiting for me," Marlene smiled and looked at Sirius from under her lashes.

Sirius's heart went erratic in his chest, he wondered if Marlene could hear it. The heavy feeling in his stomach was something new and he knew all of this was because of Marlene's smile. It made unexpected warmth rush though Sirius; but Sirius was not going to accept that. How can someone's smile do that?

"Tell Evans I said hello," jested Sirius, flashing another smile.

Marlene let out a chuckle. "Take care of that," Marlene pointed towards Sirius's cheekbone once again before walking away.

Sirius turned around, his eyes following Marlene. He watched the way Marlene glided down the corridor, almost as if her feet weren't even touching the ground. The way her hair bounced on her waist was only thing that proved that she was actually walking.

Sirius's mind was still wandering towards Marlene when he entered the Gryffindor common room. He didn't have to chance to react as he was pulled to a corner by James. He noticed that the common room was empty except for the four of them standing there.

"Where were you?" asked James, his eyebrows were creased at centre. He was gritting his teeth, holding Sirius against the wall.

"Did you go to the Slytherin common room?" Peter asked in a hushed voice. He was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sirius wondered how did the news travel this fast? He did take a detour but this was some record time.

"Let's give him a chance to breathe," suggested Remus as he placed his hand on James and Peter's shoulder. He gave their shoulders a light squeeze.

The two of them took a step back. "What happened to you?" asked James, his eyes fixed at Sirius's hand.

Before Sirius could answer any of their questions the common room door opened again, making them jump. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, looking furious. "Mr. Black, I was coming to find you," she huffed, as she pressed her lips together. She rushed over to the Marauders.

"I will only ask this once Mr. Black and I expect you to answer this honestly," said McGonagall, studying his face and hands. "How did you get these bruises?" she asked, fixing her glasses.

For a moment, Sirius stood under everyone's scrutinising gaze like a statue. "Professor I—" Sirius started, but he wasn't sure what must he tell her. Clearly, she knew what was going on. Sirius wondered if he should confirm her suspicions.

"We got in a fight Professor," responded James in his stead.

Professor McGonagall's gaze turned towards James, her brows almost touching her hairline. She tilted her head, and stood still.

Sirius looked at his best friend, his jaw hanging open. His eyes flickered back and forth between James and McGonagall.

"We had a disagreement and Sirius walked away but I followed him and then we got in a fight," James continued, his hands pointing towards Sirius and the door.

"Is that true?" asked Professor McGonagall. She looked over her glasses, her eyes studying the faces of the other three boys.

"Yes Professor," said Peter in a stern voice, Remus too gave a sharp nod.

"Then why are there rumours going on everywhere that Mr. Black got inside the Slytherin common room and picked up a fight with Mr. Mulciber?" Professor McGonagall inquired, her lips had never looked thinner. Her face was flushed, as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"It clearly seems that Gryffindors are being targeted a lot lately Professor. First what happened last night, and now this," Remus answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sirius knew that Remus hated lying, but here he was, lying for Sirius. Sirius felt a lump forming at the back of his throat as he watched his friends standing right next to him, protecting him, even though they didn't know what was going on.

"I don't see bruises on you Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a pause. Her eyes scanned James, and rested on his face.

"I hit him first," James pointed towards Sirius's face. "And when he tried hitting me, I dodged, so he hit the wall. You know how good my reflexes are Professor, you didn't make me a chaser for nothing," blabbed James. He flashed her a smile. To others it might look that James was at ease. But Sirius could see his ears turning pink.

It made Sirius snort but he was silenced at once when Professor McGonagall glared at him. Sirius cleared his throat, averting his eyes to the ground.

"If I find that the four of you had lied to me, I will make sure you get the strictest detention you have ever faced in your entire Hogwarts career," warned Professor McGonagall in a stern voice. She pointed her wand at the four of them.

The boys nodded fervently. Sirius kept his eyes on the floor, shifting from one foot to another.

"Go back to your dormitories," she instructed and watched the Marauders trample each other as rush up to the staircase.

Once the door was closed, the three boys turned towards Sirius. Under their glare, Sirius shrunk back. He rubbed his upper arms, avoiding his friends' gaze.

"Answer, now!" James exclaimed, his hands resting on his waist.

Sirius walked over to his bed and sat down with the thud. He watched the rest of the Marauders gather around him. "Yes," Sirius mumbled, looking at his hands in his lap.

"What?" asked Remus, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His brows were furrowed, as he waited for Sirius to explain himself.

"Yes, I went to the Slytherin common room," Sirius looked up and answered, louder this time. He felt as if he was being physically suffocated by remembering the feeling he had when he stood in the Slytherin common room. If he was a Slytherin, none of the things that have happened would have happened. Starting from his family hating him, but till now. But that would also mean he would have never made friends with the Marauders and he would never change that for anything in the world.

"Why?" cried James, throwing his hands in the air. He looked at Sirius as if he hadn't heard anything more absurd in all his life.

"I wanted to see how it felt standing where my mother thinks I should've been," replied Sirius, rolling his eyes. He pursed his lips, at last looking at his friends.

"If you wanted to pick a fight with someone, or prank someone, you could have included us," huffed James, narrowing his eyes. He had his fists clenched by his side.

"You all are already in trouble for covering up for me, if you were there with me and had McGonagall found out we would all be done for," said Sirius, as he sprang up from his bed. He let out a sigh, looking for a way to make his way to the door.

"We might as well have had some fun," mumbled Remus, rolling his eyes as he tilted his head.

"Did you go to prank Snivellus?" Peter spoke the first time since they had come to their dormitory. He was still playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but James spoke for him instead, "No, he clearly did something to Mulciber."

"How did the news travel so fast?" Sirius threw his hands in the air. It was absurd how things like these travelled so fast across Hogwarts but when someone is in trouble it isn't heard of until the next morning. He could feel his blood boil underneath his skin again.

"Do you think those twats would give up any chance to get us thrown out of Hogwarts?" James gave Sirius a did-you-really-just-ask-that look.

"_Why_ still remains a question. Why did you go to pick a fight with Mulciber?" asked Remus, letting out a sighed as he looked at Sirius.

"Do you want an honest answer?" asked Sirius. The suffocating feeling was coming back to him, he could feel his saliva thickening in his mouth. And then Marlene's beautiful blue eyes haunting him. The bruise on his cheek had started to sting and the pain on his knuckles became more pronounced as he clenched his fists, the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Yes!" the three Marauders answered in unison, glaring at Sirius.

"I don't know why I did that!" exclaimed Sirius, pushing past the boys. He stomped across the room.

As soon as his hand touched the door handle, James shouted, "Where do you think you are going?"

Sirius whipped around, his brows furrowed. "Relax mother hen, I am not going to pick another fight. _This_ hurts!" He pointed towards his cheekbone before darting out of their dormitory. He closed the door behind him with a soft thud; leaving behind three stunned Marauders.

"Do you think – he has become – Prongs?" Peter broke the silence. He tore his gaze from the door, setting it on Remus and James.

"Excuse you!" exclaimed James, turning towards Peter, his brows creased together. He rolled his eyes, letting out a loud huff.

Peter shook his head, raising his hands in defence. "I meant; do you think he has a crush on someone?" he questioned.

The three gawked at the door from where Sirius had disappeared.

Sirius scuffed his way to the hospital wing and was greeted by a stunned Madam Pomfrey. He stood in front of her, shifting from one foot to another. He waited for her to speak something.

"Can I help you Mr. Black?" asked Madam Pomfrey with a heavy sigh. Pushing herself out of her desk, she walked over to Sirius. Worry lines framed her face, tugging at her eyes.

"These hurts," mumbled Sirius, as he pointed towards his bruises. He looked at a place somewhere over her shoulder.

"Sit down Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey motioned with her fingers for Sirius to sit on one of the beds. "I will get you something for these," she continued.

As Sirius settled on the nearest bed, Madam Pomfrey padded across the room to examine his bruises.

"How did you get these?" asked Madam Pomfrey, her fingers tracing the bruise on his cheekbone.

"I got in a fight with James," Sirius spoke from between his teeth. The muscles in his jaw bunched, as he averted his eyes to the floor.

Madam Pomfrey raised her brows, but stayed mum for a while. Straightening up, she spoke again, "Stay here, I will get you something that will heal you within an hour." She turned on her heels, but came to a halt. "Something similar I gave to Mr. Mulciber who came in with similar injuries," mumbled Madam Pomfrey before gliding out of the Hospital wing.

Sirius was glad that Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking his way, otherwise his face would have given away the truth.

Downing the concoction Madam Pomfrey had given to him in one gulp, he was out of the hospital wing. He was scared that one slip and the truth would be out. Had his friends not jumped on the bandwagon to save him, he wouldn't have cared one bit if the truth came out. But now that they had gotten involved too, he did not want the truth to come out for their sake. He was already guilty that they had gotten involved but it would make it worse if they got punishments because of him.

Sirius spent the rest of the day near the Great lake and only joined his friends for dinner. The four of them sat together without talking to each other. They all had their reasons. Sirius felt guilty about his friends having to get involved and still confused why he had gotten into a fight with Mulciber.

The Marauders were still shocked that Sirius had a crush on someone and had not told them about it. The dinner was filled with lots of glares in Sirius's directions.

"I am not telling him anything about Lily until he tells me who is he crushing on," James had mumbled in their room before leaving for dinner. Sirius had not returned from Hospital wing.

"Calm down Prongs, there is nothing for you to tell about Lily, we all know she ignores you," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"We had a thing back – back in – the corridor," replied James, his eyes narrowed to slits. He waved his hands in the general direction of the corridor.

"What was that thing?" asked Remus, stifling back a chuckle. He raised his brows, waiting for James to speak again.

"She looked at me!" exclaimed James, throwing his hands in the air.

"I wish Sirius was here, I can hear his response in my head," Peter let out giggle, before covering his mouth.

"What is that response?" asked James, tilting his head to one side, his lips pursed.

"Something along the lines '_Congratulations Prongs for figuring out Evans has two perfectly working eyes_'," Peter spoke, making Remus laugh and agree with Peter.

"You both are just as bad as him," James huffed, turning around in his bed, his back to the two boys who continued laughing at James.

James started following Sirius's every move, over dinner, to figure out who was the black-haired boy crushing on. But, much to James's dismay, Sirius kept his eyes on his food and did not give any signs of who it might be.

"I am going to bed, I am exhausted," said Sirius. He had finished his food faster than the others. Pushing his plate away, he was ready to dart out of the Great Hall, to escape the eyes on him.

Peter's brows furrowed, he looked at Sirius with concern. "But you barely ate," he said as he pointed towards Sirius's plate.

"I am not hungry Wormtail," Sirius mumbled, getting up from the bench and shoving his hands in the pockets of his trouser as he walked away, his head hanging low. His slouched shoulders and the frown on his face was unsettling.

"Who is this girl?" asked James, his lips set in a straight line. He glanced across the Great Hall, studying the faces of all the girls. He was irritated by the lack of information.

"Isn't it obvious?" squeaked Peter, earning the attentions of Remus and James. "It's either Mary MacDonald or Marlene McKinnon," he continued in a hushed voice, shrugging. The three boys looked at the girls sitting far away from them.

As soon as Sirius's head hit the pillow, he let out a groan. '_Why did I have to do that?_' he asked himself, his grey orbs stared at the ceiling. It wasn't like Sirius didn't know that he did it because he got angry but why did Sirius get angry? '_So, what if someone had touched Marlene?_' Sirius scoffed at his thought. It mattered a lot that someone had touched Marlene, he didn't know why it mattered this much.

Why had she suddenly occupied all his thoughts and started influencing his actions? Why did she suddenly look like the most beautiful girl in the world? Why did he suddenly feel like knowing what it would feel like to touch her fair cheeks with his fingers? Why did he suddenly feel like looking at her for long periods of time knowing he would not get bored of watching the way she moved?

Sirius's eyes widened at the realisation and he sprang up. His heart went erratic in his chest and he patted it to calm it down. "Have I turned into Prongs?" he questioned himself and his breath got caught in his throat. "Is she – what Evans is for Prongs?" Sirius's brows creased at the centre. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away.

'_No! Sirius Black doesn't have crushes; people crush on Sirius Black!_' he told himself but at the back of his mind he knew he was wrong. He knew he was done for, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter just by the thought of it.

As soon as the lock of the door click, he sunk back into his bed, pulling the covers over his head, pretending to sleep. He wouldn't let his friends see him blushing. They wouldn't let him live through it.

"Is he asleep already?" Peter's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't know, it's not like he tells us everything," James's voice was unreasonably loud. He must be standing close to Sirius's bed.

It made Sirius roll his eyes as he tried to stifle back a chuckle.

James could be very immature at times, especially when it came to people he cared about hiding things from him. But Sirius reckoned James would forgive him once he came clean.

"Hush Prongs, let him sleep," Remus's response was curt.

"I am not waking him up or anything, not that he would tell me if he woke up," James continued to mumble, as he shuffled across the room.

Sirius had almost laughed. Biting at his finger, as he suppressed his laughter. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sirius screwed his eyes shut.

"He didn't tell anyone of us, not just you, but waking him up will only make him cranky," whispered Remus, he too shuffled across the room. He must've made his way to his bed.

Sirius could imagine the look on James's face. He felt horrible for not telling his friends what was going on. The room slowly started to grow silent, except the soft shuffles across the room which died down after sometime. Sirius could feel his eyelids getting heavier and he no longer fought to keep them open, letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you Aamarylis for your review, it is so wonderful to see that you're enjoying the story! To all the readers, please leave a review and let me know what do you think about the story. Don't forget to hit the follow and favourite button. Thanks! Keep reading!**

**_-JT_**


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be one of the worst days of Sirius's life. The fifth year had ended and tonight he was going to be back at 12 Grimmauld Place, a place he could barely call home. Of course, the news about Sirius getting inside the Slytherin dormitories would have reached home and it would come up as an issue too. After all, he had been repeatedly told that if he could not get into Slytherin due to his own shortcomings, he should at least try not to drag the family name into the dirt.

Sirius scoffed at the thought as he looked out of the window of the train. The trees far away were passing by slower than the trees nearer. Sirius wondered if he should stay hidden in the train and make his way back to Hogwarts. But Professor McGonagall would send him right back.

"You can come to my place anytime you want," James spoke up noticing Sirius's grim mood. He and Sirius hadn't had a proper conversation in a long while. But Sirius needed him.

"I always come to your place, but I have to spend at least a week _there_; Regulus would want me to," said Sirius, shaking his head and then turned to look at his friends. All of them looked worried to say the least. He forced a smile, but that didn't fool his friends.

"Did you talk to Regulus after – that – incident?" Peter's voice was barely a whisper as he fidgeted with his chubby fingers.

"He didn't talk to me, it's not like I am the best older brother," the self-hatred in Sirius's voice was quite evident, it made his friends flinch. Before any of them could say anything, the Honeydukes express caught Sirius's attention and he sprang up from his seat.

"I am going to get myself some snacks, do any of you want anything?" asked Sirius, his eyes fixed on the trolley. He looked around at his friends, and they all shook their head.

Sirius shrugged and opened the compartment door as he stepped out and shutting the door behind himself. Sirius nipped over to the plump, friendly witch that pushed the trolley.

She stopped in front of a compartment, Sirius assumed the people inside must be buying something and took it as a chance to catch up to buy the pumpkin pastries he was craving. Maybe that would put him in a better mood. He hoped it would.

The sound of the train wheels hitting the tracks, made the sound of Sirius's footsteps fade in the background. He walked with quick, long strides, to reach the old witch before she moved on to the next compartment. On his way, he noticed two fourth-year Hufflepuff girls giggling as he passed them by. Chuckling to himself, Sirius gave them his famous charming smile, before looking straight ahead as he reached the trolley.

His smile dropped from his face when he noticed who was inside the compartment. He swallowed in hard as he noticed Marlene and her friends laughing on perhaps an inside joke, deciding what they all wanted off the trolley and the plump, friendly witch joining in on their joke. Marlene looked inhumanely beautiful as always and Sirius could already feel his heart beating faster than usual as her musical laugh filled his ears.

When the trolley witch noticed Sirius standing right beside her, dumbfounded, she turned to him with a smile. "Anything from the trolley dear?" she asked in a honeyed voice.

It bought Sirius back to the reality as he tore his eyes from Marlene and fixed them on the trolley. His eyes were scanning the snacks on the trolley, his cheeks getting hotter. He knew the four girls were looking at Sirius and he had forgotten what he wanted to buy.

Scratching the back of his neck, Sirius bit the inside of his cheeks. "Yes – I – uh – the –" Sirius tried to remember what he wanted but all he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks getting redder by the second as the atmosphere grew quieter. "This!" he exclaimed, picking up three chocolate frogs. Paying for them before with a nervous clumsiness, he rushed off to his compartment, keeping his eyes strictly on the floor.

He stumbled inside his compartment and shut the door behind himself with a thud. Gulping in hard, Sirius turned to his friends.

"What took you so long?" asked James, straightening up in his seat.

Sirius threw the chocolate frogs at Remus, who caught them mid-air, and sat down beside Peter. "Five compartments down from us – Evans is there," Sirius knew that would distract James from asking any further questions. He smirked as he noticed his best friend getting up hurriedly and making his way out towards where Sirius had pointed out. Sirius was proud that he knew his friends so well.

Remus eyed the chocolate frogs in his hands. "Why did you buy these? You don't even like them," he asked, his brows scrunched together and then looked at Sirius.

Sirius let out a dramatic sigh, as he rolled his eyes. "I bought them for you Moony," he said shaking his head.

"Then, where is your snack?" asked Remus, his eyebrows raised slightly. His fingers played with the flap of the chocolate frogs.

"_I_ am the snack Moony," Sirius smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Remus and Peter groan loudly.

"We are too sober for this Padfoot," Remus groaned, turning away from Sirius. He opened the first chocolate frog, showing the card to Peter.

Peter's eyes glistened with excitement, as he asked "Can I have one too?"

Remus handed the other two chocolate frogs to Peter, and the two settled into a conversation about the cards they found.

Sliding down a little, to rest his head on the seat, Sirius closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself securely. He drifted off to sleep without even intending to.

Sirius was awoken by a rough jerk and he landed on his side on the floor of the train. The boys' laughter filled Sirius's ears as he groaned, rubbing his eyes. He yawned wide, getting up from the floor of the train.

"Wake up, we are here," said James, shaking Sirius, before shoving him.

Sirius nodded sleepily, opening his eyes a little. Sleep was still pooling in his eyes, he struggled to keep them open. He stretched for a few seconds before walking out of the compartment with his friends.

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

_Tick. Tock._

The clock ticking felt like a time bomb as Sirius sat in the drawing room with his parents and brother, having evening tea. No one had said a word to him yet and he wanted to leave the room already. The silence was uncomfortable and the glares his parents were throwing at him were anything but welcoming.

"Is it true?" His mother put the cup and saucer down and turned towards Sirius, her face had an unnatural stillness.

Sirius let out a small sigh and kept his eyes on his feet. '_Here we go!_' he thought to himself and lifted his cup to take another sip of the tea. He tried to keep his shaking hands from spilling the tea. That would be one lecture he would like to avoid.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Walburga's shrieking voice startled Sirius and Regulus.

Sirius put his cup and saucer down and looked at his mother from under his lashes, too intimidated to look directly into her eyes.

"Did you attack a Slytherin student?" her stone-cold expressions made Sirius's heart sink to his stomach. There was nothing but hatred in her eyes when she looked at Sirius. But whenever she looked at Regulus, she couldn't look prouder; it sometimes made Sirius jealous of his younger brother.

He gulped in hard and nodded. He wished she would look away from him. He couldn't find his voice, and forced to keep his eyes on her.

"What spell did you use?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, taking another sip of her tea.

Sirius only shook his head. He could feel an unsettling feeling pooling into the pit of his stomach. There was no way this would end without a punishment.

"Use your words," Sirius could hear the patience running out of her. The cup clattered against the saucer as she placed it back on the table.

"I didn't use any spell mother," Sirius mumbled, he did not dare to look away from his mother's eyes now, his eyes fixed on her feet. He was too startled to even react when Walburga got up from the antique black chair, glaring at Sirius.

"Does it make you happy? Following into the footsteps of _muggles,_" she spat out the last word as if even saying that word made her less worthy of the Black name. "You have been nothing but disappointment ever since you got sorted into _Gryffindor_, but now I see why you were not worthy of being a Slytherin. You associate with these blood traitors and muggle borns, so much so that you have now started adopting their disgraceful ways! It's better you aren't a Slytherin, you aren't worthy of that just like you aren't worthy of being a Black either!"

Sirius could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat as he lowered his gaze further. Shrinking back into his chair, he clenched his hands together, his knuckles turning white.

"I would rather have had no sons than a son like you. I don't know why I was cursed with _you!_" His mother continued without wondering what her words did to Sirius.

Sirius could feel the brim of his eyes burning up as he tried to hold back his tears caused by his mother's words. He blinked some tears back, but her words filled Sirius with anger.

"These blood traitors and mud bloods that you associate with – "

"Don't call my friends that," Sirius mumbled in a low voice, too intimidated to speak up. He had his heart in his mouth.

"What did you say?" his mother's voice was low and intimidating, when Sirius did not respond to her question, her loud voice boomed across the house, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Don't call my friends that!" Sirius's voice hardened as he spoke. He leaped up from his seat as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was scared when he noticed the way his mother's face was flushed with anger.

Before Sirius could grasp the whole situation, his mother had her wand out and pointed towards him. He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as he fell on his knees, his lower abdomen hurt, paining coming to him in waves.

"That is how worthy wizards fight!" His mother told him, before pointing her wand at him again. Tossing him towards an empty wall, where his back hit the wall with a loud thud before he crashed on the floor, barely catching his breath as he pulled himself up.

"Worthy wizards _fight_?! I am your son!" yelped Sirius, his tears blinding him. He clenched onto his torso, his hands were soaked with something warm and sticky.

"You'd be a better son dead than alive," his father's words were sharper than any knife and he heard his brother gasp but did not intervene.

"_You_ are a worthy wizard?" Sirius let out a roaring laugh as he dragged his feet towards his mother. "The matriarch of the all-powerful, pure blood, _Black_ family – fighting a sixteen-year-old who doesn't even have a wand in his hand," he smirked, standing inches away from his mother's face. His heart was about to escape from his ribcage. He wanted to hide in a corner and wait for someone to save him but he knew he was alone, no one would come to save him. He would have to do it himself. The adrenalin flowing in his veins gave him enough courage to say what he was about to say next.

"A sixteen-year-old mudblood Gryffindor can fight better than you," the words were barely out of his mouth when he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen and he looked down to see his white shirt stained in his own blood. He let out a groan before turning his back towards his mother.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE MUDBLOODS –" Walburga's voice faded in the background for Sirius when his eyes met Regulus's eyes for a brief second. His younger brother was shocked and a frown graced his lips but Sirius couldn't tell if it was _for_ Sirius or _because_ of Sirius.

He dropped his gaze and darted to his bedroom on the fourth floor of the 12 Grimmauld place. The bedroom he had decorated in Gryffindor colours as opposed to the rest of the house, primarily decorated in green, black and silver; was his only place of solitude. The place he would hide from his parents with Regulus when they were both younger and close. The place where he would read his friends' letters in secret and where he would write them letters, the place he would now be leaving behind forever.

Thankfully, he had not unpacked his trunk yet. He picked it up in a shift motion. Rolling it out of his bedroom and dragging it down the stairs behind himself. He was stopped in the hallway on his way out of the house by his younger brother, who looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes and Sirius wanted to abandon his plan to leave the house right there.

"Don't leave Sirius, mother is just angry," Regulus said in a hushed tone and Sirius let go of his trunk and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Reg, I must leave, I cannot fit in here and I am not welcomed here either," Sirius's voice was a whisper too. His heart broke at the sight of his younger brother shaking his head as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hands.

"Sirius, I told mother about it when I was angry at you, I didn't know she would do this! You can apologize to her and stay!" Regulus begged but his words made Sirius more determined to walk out of the house.

Sirius didn't believe he had done or said anything that he should apologize for and he merely shook his head. "I am not going to apologize Regulus. Take care of yourself." He quickly dropped his hand to his side and grabbed his trunk as he made his way towards the front door. His hand was outstretched to open the front door but his mother's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going? Potters'? Do you think they will take a boy in who ran away from his family?"

Sirius saw a deep wound appear at the back of his hand outstretched towards the front door and he looked over his shoulder towards his mother. "Is that all you can do _mother_?" he chuckled before continuing, "You used to be a lot harsher when I was younger."

_Slash. Slash. Slash._

Sirius was on the ground, on his knees once again. He could feel the back of his trousers getting wetter with his blood and rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea how could a parent hate a child as much as his parents hated him and why?! This place was a mess – this family was a mess. He had to get out now or he might never be able to leave.

"If you leave now, don't bother coming back," Walburga spat out before turning around, her back towards Sirius.

When she heard Sirius shuffle to get up, she smirked. Thinking she had scared him enough to get back in his bedroom but her smile immediately disappeared and her eyes widened when she heard the front door open and then close with a loud thud.

Sirius didn't know how he reached the Potters' house but he found himself standing outside their front door in the middle of the night. Contemplating whether to ring the doorbell or wait outside till the morning.

His tears had still not run dry as he walked around to the backyard from where he could see the lights of James's rooms were still on. Sirius hurriedly looked around the backyard, his tears were still blinding his vision as he picked up a small stone and tossed it towards James's window and waited.

Sirius could tell from James's silhouette that he had his wand in his hand when he unlocked his window. Sirius forced a smile as he wiped his tears away and watched his friend's eyes widen in shock before he disappeared in his room.

As Sirius dragged his feet to the front of the house, he could hear disturbance in the house and he knew James had woken up his parents. He waited for James to open the front door but was instead greeted by his mother who hurriedly took Sirius in and held him at and arm's distance to examine him, as James pulled in Sirius's trunk inside before shutting the front door.

"I am sorry – Mrs. Potter – I disturbed you – this – late," Sirius hung his head low in shame, his voice was barely a whisper between his sobs. He did not ring the door bell so that James's parents wouldn't be disturbed but here they were, standing in the hallway because of him.

"Nonsense Sirius!" Mrs. Potter held up his hand that had a deep cut on the back and shook her head. "James, take him inside, help him change his clothes, your father will be there to help with these wounds," Mrs. Potter instructed James.

Sirius could feel the lump forming at the back of his throat again. "It's not that bad Mrs. Potter," Sirius lied, his voice cracked at the end of the sentence, the last thing he wanted was to bother them.

"Come here son," Mr. Potter wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulder and helped him up the stairs to James's room. Sirius wanted to cry right there, and he honestly had no idea how he did not cry but that quickly changed when Mr. Potter healed his wounds and Mrs. Potter came inside with a glass of warm milk that she put on the nightstand before engulfing Sirius in a motherly hug that he had craved for as long as he could remember.

He wrapped his arms around Mrs. Potter and tears burst forth like a water dam, spilling down his face. The walls that held him up and helped hide the ugly truth collapsed – just like that. When he cried, everyone could hear the pain in it but no one could understand why would someone hurt a boy barely sixteen-year-old like that. The muffled sobs filled the bedroom and slowly James held onto his best friend as his own eyes began to tear up, hearing his best friend and brother's raw cry.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much Aamarylis once again for your encouraging words, it made my day!**

**I am trying to keep the story as true to the original timeline as possible. I request all the silent readers to please leave a review and let me know what do you think of the story. Also, don't forget to hit the follow and favourite button.**

**Thanks!**

**_-JT_**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand how a mother can do that to their own child Fleamont," Euphemia Potter spoke in a hushed tone. Her heart broke once again as she remembered the sight of Sirius, who came over last night. Once he had calmed down enough, he gently asked James's parents if he could stay over for a little while, till he found a place of his own.

"You can stay over for as long as you want," Euphemia had rubbed small circles on Sirius's back as she gave him a heart-warming smile; something that was much needed.

"It just goes to show how much blood purity matters for some," Fleamont Potter whispered back.

It was still early in the morning, and both James and Sirius were sleeping, or so the two elderly wizards had hoped as they sat in the drawing room, talking in hushed tone. The curtains were still drawn but the light reflected against the white curtains showed that the sun was up.

Sirius had slept in James's bed last night but he couldn't really sleep. He was wide awake the whole night but as soon as the clock stuck 3 a.m. he began to feel his eyelids getting heavier until he couldn't keep them open at all. It wasn't even half an hour since he had fallen asleep when his father's shouting and his mother crying woke him up with a start. It was a dream. After that, he could not fall asleep at all, but stayed still for James's sake until 7:30 a.m. when he thought it was a decent time to leave the bed.

Removing James's heavy arm draped around his waist and sliding out of the bed, Sirius's feet hit the cold floor. He frantically searched for his slippers, sliding them in at once when he found the cosy slippers. He turned around to look at James, who was sleeping peacefully and then sighed before getting up from the bed.

With soft steps he walked towards the bedroom door and turned the door knob as quietly as possible and swiftly exited the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click and Sirius could hear voices from downstairs. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew the voices belonged to James's parents.

Standing in the hallway, Sirius contemplated if he should go downstairs and greet them or just go back inside and wait for James to wake up. Remembering as they had helped Sirius last night, he wondered what they must be thinking about him? Surely his mother couldn't be right when she asked if he thought they would take Sirius in, right? Shaking the thought away, Sirius gulped and made his way downstairs without making a sound.

"I would never do that to either of them James or Sirius!" Euphemia's voice made Sirius stop dead in his tracks right before he appeared around the corner. His heart was thumping against his chest as he wondered what they were talking about.

"Of course not, you love them both," Fleamont's voice was calmer and Sirius could almost see James's father placing his hand over his mother's hand to comfort her. Much to the contrast of his own household, where he would regularly hear his parents shouting at each other and ending up with his father doing something unspeakable that made his mother cry or angrier.

"Yes, they are both my sons! We always wanted a child Fleamont, and almost gave up, but then we were blessed with James and even though it is a terrible way in which Sirius came to us, but he already feels like a second child I was so greedy for," Euphemia's words made a lump form at the back of Sirius's throat and he felt his vision blurring as tears formed at the brink of his eyes.

He had never been wanted as a child, not desired by either of his parents because he was a rebel. He was the dirt that stuck to the Black family name and the one person his mother couldn't just get rid of as she wanted. He had been constantly told how it would be better for him to die than live with the Black family name. Yet here he was, regarded as the second child by two of the most remarkable people he had met.

Sirius felt guilty for eavesdropping on James's parents and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his night suit as he appeared around the corner with a tiny smile tucking on his lips.

"Good Morning Mr and Mrs Potter," his voice almost broke at the end of the sentence.

Their heads turned towards Sirius in unison as he made his way towards them. Mrs Potter was sitting on the long sofa and Mr Potter was sitting on her left in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Sirius, come sit with us," Mrs Potter beamed as she patted the sofa beside her for Sirius to sit down. "You didn't sleep well last night?" she asked, her brows furrowed as she took in the dark circle under Sirius's eyes.

Sirius settled next to Mrs Potter. "I slept fine," Sirius lied, shaking his right hand. He did not want them to worry about him. They were already worried enough, anything more would make Sirius feel guilty.

"Your eyes are telling a different story son," Fleamont chuckled and Sirius froze.

They caught him lying; what will happen now? Back at his house, if Sirius had lied – even a white lie – his mother would punish him. He was sure it wasn't going to be anything severe at the Potter household, maybe they would throw him out, realising that they don't want a son like him after all. He could hear his mother chuckling once she would hear the news.

"Were you hungry?" Euphemia placed her hand on Sirius's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

He spoke in a mumbled tone, "A little." He did not lie there; he had left his house after tea and hadn't arrived at the Potter's until midnight. He hadn't eaten anything and was too petrified to think about food or even notice if he was hungry.

"Well, you should've told me! I will get you something right away," Euphemia shook her head as she started getting up, dropping her hand to her side.

"No Mrs Potter, I am okay, I will wait to have breakfast with everyone," said Sirius in urgency. He didn't want to burden anyone with his presence. James was still sleeping and it didn't seem like he would be waking up anytime soon.

"Well, I am hungry too, why don't we start preparing the breakfast? You can wake James up," Fleamont smiled at Sirius and got up from the armchair. Holding out his hand for his wife, he helped her up as well and they both shared a smile.

They quietly made their way to the kitchen and Sirius made his way to James's bedroom, still guilty about worrying his parents.

James had pushed the blanket off him and onto the floor while sleeping and was shivering from cold, as he hugged himself close when Sirius made his way to James's bedroom once again. He picked up the blanket and placed it over James before shaking him awake.

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius's voice was a whisper as he continued shaking him.

James groaned and then rubbed his eyes, looking at Sirius and then sitting up at once. James's hands found his glasses. He looked at Sirius with frantic expressions as he put them on.

"What happened?" James's voice was strained with worry and then looked around, as if searching for something unusual.

Sirius snorted and then recomposed his face when James gave him a puzzled look.

"Is this usually – when everyone has – breakfast?" Sirius pushed his lower lip out in a small pout as he fidgeted with the hem of his night suit, a sign James clearly understood – Sirius was worried or uncomfortable.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table and then turned towards Sirius. Blinking his eyes rapidly to blink away his sleep, "Yes, why?" he asked, confused as to why the usual breakfast time would worry Sirius?

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius let out a sigh of relief as he sat at the foot on James's bed. "I was worried your parents started making breakfast early because of me. I went to greet them downstairs and they wondered if I was hungry and I said I was and they asked me to wake you up because they are starting breakfast," Sirius continued babbling.

"They start making the breakfast at around 8 o'clock, sometimes a little early, sometimes a little late," James spoke between his yawn as he shivered again. "It's cold this morning, right? Let's go," he got up from the bed and dashed out of the door, Sirius hot on his heels.

Sirius had stayed at the Potter household for a few weeks during summer vacations every year since second year, yet even today as he sat and had breakfast with them he couldn't help but draw this comparison once again.

The Potter household was full of lively chatter and banter as opposed to his house. Maybe it seemed even more contrasting because he had been here with the other two Marauders and he always believed it was just the four of them being noisy, but right now it was just James and himself with James's parents and the house was still just as energetic.

"Sirius let me ask you something," Euphemia turned towards Sirius and he almost tensed up, half expecting her to ask about last night and he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer that question yet. James turned his head towards his mother curiously and waited for her to continue.

"Who is Lily Evans?"

James looked bewildered, his eyes widened as much as they could and Sirius thought he would choke on the bite of his omelette as he turned towards Euphemia to answer her question earnestly. "She is a fellow Gryffindor student, same year as us," he wondered if he should mention that her son called Lily '_the love of his life_', but decided against it.

"Is she James's girlfriend?"

Sirius busted out laughing harder than he wanted to, but in his defense, the idea that Lily would give James even the slightest attention was hilarious to Sirius.

"Mum!" James whined loudly before hiding his face in his hands and Mrs Potter looked between Sirius laughing so hard that he had to wipe his tears away and a flustered James.

"What – What is so funny?" Mrs Potter looked puzzled, and her husband now just as curious.

"No Mrs Potter, Ev – I mean Lily isn't James's girlfriend," Sirius chuckled as he shook his head. "But why did you think that?" he asked, wondering just how much James's parents knew about Lily before he started giving out information.

"He keeps talking about how there is this girl Lily Evans, she is a Gryffindor prefect and the smartest girl in the school," Euphemia told Sirius and he placed his hand on James's shoulder, making James look up.

"So, it isn't just the three of us you talk to about Lily, it's your parents too," Sirius spoke thoughtfully before he busted out laughing, seeing as James's face turned the shade of a tomato before he hid his face again.

"Why isn't Lily your girlfriend?" Euphemia asked James, when he did not reply, she turned towards Sirius for a response and he answered for his best friend.

"He shows off a lot in front of her,"

"And who supports me?"

"Moony has told you several times not to do it,"

"You help me out too Padfoot,"

"No, the difference is I never told you to be arrogant in front of her,"

"You are arrogant?" Euphemia turned to her son, raising her eyebrows and they both got silenced at once. "No wonder she isn't going to be your girlfriend. Arrogance isn't the way to a woman's heart," she continued and James nodded, hanging onto every word his mother spoke.

"If you truly like a girl, you shouldn't show off either, modesty is always appreciated; with friends, family, strangers, everyone," his father chimed in and James took his advice seriously.

Sirius's mind immediately wandered towards Marlene and he wondered if he should be a little more modest as well and if he should tone down his pranks with the Marauders. After all, James's parents were right, and if Lily didn't like James, Marlene being her best friend wouldn't like Sirius either, because he was just like his best friend. Not that Sirius was particularly concerned about her liking him, he just wanted her to be safe, if she did like him, that would be cherry on top!

James understood two things very quickly, first, he must never ask Sirius what happened the night he showed up at his door step nor should he ask why he went to the Slytherin dormitories. Second, whenever Sirius couldn't sleep at night, rather than asking what was bothering him, he should just talk to him till he fell asleep, which was very quickly once Sirius knew there were people around him that loved him.

Sirius too understood two things very quickly, first, the Potter family loved him like their own and always had his best interest in their mind like a real family and he was lucky to find them and second, James understood things better than he let on. Even though James pretended to be oblivious to his sleepless nights, Sirius knew James only talked to him so that he could fall asleep. Sirius also knew that once he would be back at Hogwarts, he would be able to sleep much better with all his friends around him.

A few days before their sixth year was going to start, Euphemia Potter asked James if he wanted her help to find everything, he needed for the new school year, James quickly declined absentmindedly but politely.

When she turned to Sirius, half expecting him to decline too, he was suddenly taken aback. He had been fetching his own things since second year and this was the first time in forever when someone had asked him if he needed help. He could feel the lump forming at the back of his throat; he did not trust his voice enough to respond and he just nodded; Euphemia's face instantly lit up.

So, they were at Diagon Alley getting everything for the new school year. Euphemia had told Sirius to wait outside _Obscurus Books _from where she was going to fetch their books when a familiar pair of eyes caught his attention from across the street.

Sirius could feel his heart doing a tango as soon as he had the clear view of the beautiful blonde girl standing with her parents, talking to them animatedly.

Was it just him or had Marlene gotten more beautiful over the summer? Her hair was for sure longer than the last time he saw her. As soon as her gaze met his, Sirius's breath was caught in his throat and he felt himself freeze. He knew his cheeks were getting redder under Marlene's gaze and when she raised her hand and waved, he looked around to check if she was waving at him. There was no one besides him and when he turned around to wave back at her, he realised how stupid he must've looked in her eyes but nonetheless, her smile made Sirius melt as he raised his hand awkwardly to wave back only to stop when someone blocked his view.

If he thought his heart was beating fast, that was nothing compared to what his heart was doing now as his mother stood in front of him. He awkwardly ran his fingers through his long tresses that fell to the nape of his neck and his mouth went dry when Walburga looked over her shoulder towards Marlene and her family.

"Mother," Sirius said immediately in a loud voice, to divert her attention from Marlene to himself. In another situation, he would have stayed quiet if not walked away but right now he had to be brave.

"The Potters have finally thrown you out?" she spat, narrowing her eyes at Sirius as if he was a bug that needed to be crushed right away. Sirius tried very hard not to flinch or show any signs of discomfort or terror.

"No, they haven't," he replied sternly, pushing his chest out and putting his hand in the pocket of his trouser where his wand rested.

People might call Sirius paranoid, but he wasn't going to give his mother another chance to hurt him, he would at least try to protect himself.

"Where is Regulus?" he continued and looked around for his little brother, the only family member who Sirius had actually missed and worried about. He knew his parents would never hurt Regulus, he was everything they wanted in a son, he even went as far as admiring the _dark lord_ – the cause of Sirius's biggest worry.

When Sirius noticed Marlene and her family moving on to find whatever was next on her list, he relaxed mentally but stayed still as a stone physically.

"You've bought more shame to our family than anyone ever has, maybe that _blood traitor _Andromeda comes close but I don't care much about her, I never believed _I_ would give birth to a son like you, you are no son of _mine,_" although on the outside it looked like the words bounced off Sirius, on the inside Sirius was cowering like a small child, more so when he noticed his mother had her wand out, even if it was facing the ground, his own hand tightened around his wand.

"Walburga," a voice startled Sirius as he turned around to see Mrs Potter's stern face looking straight at Sirius's mother. Sirius could tell from her face that she had heard every word his mother had said and his head hung in shame.

"There you go dear," she handed the books to Sirius with a forced smile, making him look at her, before her eyes turned back to Walburga.

Walburga scoffed and rolled her eyes at Euphemia. "Were you going to use that?" Euphemia jerked her head in the direction of Walburga's wand and then looked back at Walburga without a slightest bit of hesitation or fear.

"I was talking to my son," Walburga spat out, and Sirius froze in his place.

"I don't see why you would need a wand to talk to your child, but then again, as I heard you don't consider him your son," Sirius almost smirked at Mrs Potter's response – _almost. _He had never seen anyone stand up against his mother so fearlessly, maybe that is why Mrs Potter was also a Gryffindor.

"I know what you did to Sirius and I would be dead before I let you touch him again, if I could I would take Regulus away from you as well because you don't know how to be a mother," Euphemia spoke from between her teeth and Sirius's head shot in her direction as he watched her take his hand and pull him with her away from Walburga.

"That is my son!" Walburga hissed and Euphemia turned around so fast that Sirius had no time to think or react.

"He became _my_ son when he showed up to my doorstep bloodied because _you_ and _your_ husband love your fanatic ideology more than a child _you_ gave birth to," before either of the Black could respond, Euphemia walked away with a shell-shocked Sirius and leaving behind an even more shocked Walburga.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much Aamarylis and Judith for your wonderful reviews. I request all the silent readers to let me know what you think of the story. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story. Thanks!**

**_-JT_**


	5. Chapter 5

Boarding Hogwarts Express was different this time for Sirius than all his previous years. He didn't have to care about his parents, or hide the fact that he was hurt because they didn't give him a proper farewell. He boarded the train with his best friend and with the love, care and attention of Mrs and Mr Potter.

Sirius could already feel the change in the air around him. Although the wizarding world was at war, and with everyday arrived the news of another death – Sirius could feel that things were going to change and significantly so.

James and Sirius found the other two Marauders and the four boarded the train together, grinning happily as they waved their parents goodbye.

Aye! Sirius waved James's parents goodbye; they had made it plenty clear that he must never feel like he is at a stranger's place, it will always be his home and they will be as much his parents as James's.

They walked past the excited first year students who were looking around the train they had boarded the first time in an awe. Sirius remembered himself just like them when he had boarded the train for the first time and immediately met James. He couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I'll come find you after the prefect meeting," Remus's voice interrupted Sirius's train of thoughts. He nodded with the rest of the Marauders as Remus walked away.

"Let's find a place to sit," James draped his hand over Peter's shoulder and the two walked ahead of Sirius to find an empty compartment, Sirius hot on their heels.

"This one is empty," Peter pointed at one compartment and James immediately opened the door and the three claimed it as their own. James and Peter sat down side by side and Sirius sat down on the opposite end. They listened to Peter telling them about his summer vacations but both of their minds couldn't be farther away.

Sirius hadn't seen Marlene after the whole ordeal with his mother. He tried to find her after Euphemia Potter had taken Sirius away from Walburga Black, under the pretext of finding James but James walked around the corner only a few seconds later.

He wanted to find Marlene, not for anything specific, just for seeing her once. Unlike James, Sirius wasn't planning on talking to his crush or anything similar.

After a few seconds, an "oh" escaped Peter's lips as he looked outside the compartment, his lips forming an O shape.

Sirius followed Peter's gaze and he could immediately hear his heart beating loudly like a drum. He gulped hard and tried to supress the smile forming on his lips. Marlene and Mary were standing outside their compartment, facing the corridor. It was a little while later that Sirius realised, they were frozen, until Marlene spoke to someone before they both pulled out their wands.

"What is going on?" James vocalised Sirius's concerns as the three Marauders got up from their seats and Sirius being closest to the compartment door, slide it open with force, while simultaneously pulling out his wand.

Anger boiled in the pit of Sirius's stomach as his hand tightened on his wand and he let out a sigh. His jaw was clenched so tightly, James wondered if Sirius's teeth were going to fall out.

"Black," Mulciber spat out, his eyes boring into Sirius's grey orbs as Sirius stood right behind Marlene and Mary. Both Marlene and Mary spun around fast and Marlene let out a sigh of relief quietly as she smiled at Sirius, making his heart skip a beat. Mulciber wasn't alone, his friend Avery was standing right beside him.

"Mulciber," Sirius spat back, and then shifted his gaze to Avery. He ran his finger through his locks and then looked back at Mulciber, who looked angry but Sirius couldn't be bothered less.

"Do you want something?" Mulciber asked in a threatening tone, Sirius could only scoff, rolling his eyes. Mulciber was nothing but an idiot in Sirius's eyes; he wasn't any kind of threat, far from it! If Sirius wanted, he could punch Mulciber again, right at this moment; but he refrained because he knew his friends would get involved and that meant detention for all of them.

"You can sit with us," Sirius looked at Mary as he offered them seats. His heart was already pounding loudly just by standing close to Marlene, he couldn't look into her eyes and form a coherent sentence; offering seats directly to her was out of question. He just hoped that Marlene would feel just as welcomed to join them and if she didn't, Sirius was sure that James would invite her too.

Peter and James exchanged glances as they witnessed Sirius offering seats to Mary kindly.

James could read Peter's eyes; he was practically shouting "_She is the one!_" with his eyes. James on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was Mary or Marlene.

"Yes, let's sit inside, it's too crowded here," James made way for Mary and Marlene to enter the compartment.

"Thank you," Marlene mumbled as she walked in first and sat near the window.

"Thank you," Mary followed after her quickly, sitting beside her.

James took Peter's wrist in his own hand and dragged him inside before Sirius to sit down on the seats opposite to Mary and Marlene.

Throwing a last glance at Mulciber and Avery, Sirius entered the compartment and shut the door behind himself, putting his wand back in the pocket of his trousers. He froze as soon as he turned to face everyone already sitting, silently, eyes on Sirius.

James and Peter were spread out on the whole seat, leaving no space for Sirius to sit. "Prongs, mind shifting a bit?" Sirius mumbled, the silence in the compartment made his voice sound louder than it was. Sirius almost flinched at the sound of his voice.

"You can sit there," James replied, jerking his head in the direction of the space beside Mary.

Sirius huffed loudly and clenched his teeth, before sitting beside Mary, putting some space between himself and her. Had Marlene sat in Mary's spot, Sirius would have rather sat on James's lap than sitting beside her. He was sure, he would faint if he sat down beside Marlene.

"Where is Alice?" James asked Mary and Marlene after an uncomfortably long silence.

The problem was that Marauders had never interacted much with Lily's friends. Remus was Lily's friend, both being the Gryffindor prefects, Sirius would occasionally tease Lily, James would miserably fail to flirt with Lily and Peter would strike up normal conversations with Lily; but Lily's three friends were a mystery to them.

"We let her sit with Frank," Mary chuckled as she answered James.

"Frank wanted to ask Alice out for the longest time –" James started; mindlessly.

Sirius cut off James in mid-sentence, "almost as long as James wanting to ask Evans out," making James blush furiously, as he kicked Sirius's foot. "Oof!" Sirius let out, rubbing the spot where James had hit him with the heel of his shoe, giving rise to a dull ache.

"But Prongs hadn't succeeded yet," Peter continued, earning a glare from James.

"Don't tease him, James might be able to go on a date with Lily," Marlene looked over at Sirius and then at Peter as she shrugged.

"Don't give him false hope," Sirius jested, and his eyes instantly went wide as he realised, he spoke to Marlene directly. His heart was in his mouth and he quickly recomposed his face and gulped in hard.

"She isn't giving him false hope. Lily won't admit it but as soon as her unhealthy friendship with Snape ended, her perspective about the three of you has drastically changed," Mary told them.

"Just the three of us? What about Remus?" Peter asked, making James and Sirius's face turn towards Mary curiously.

"Remus had been her friend since fourth year. Why would she be friends with him if she didn't like him?" Mary questioned back.

"She has a good point," Peter sighed and Sirius nodded.

"Wait, she doesn't like us?" James's frown was hilarious to Sirius.

Before Mary or Marlene could answer the compartment door opened and the five of them jumped back, and all of a sudden, they realised, they were inching closer towards each other as if holding a secret meeting.

Their eyes drifted towards the compartment door and noticed Remus and Lily standing in the doorway.

"I was looking for you both everywhere," Lily spoke to her friends.

She kept standing in the doorway, Remus entered the compartment and started sitting beside James.

Sirius quickly caught him by his wrist and pulled Remus to sit beside himself. Remus landed with a thud beside Sirius and glared at him. Sirius silently looked at Lily and then James, before looking at Remus and his friend nodded.

"Hello to you too Evans," Sirius grinned before her friends could respond to Lily. Lily's gaze shifted towards Sirius and she tilted her head to one side before speaking.

"Hello Black," she sighed and then looked at her friends again.

Sirius couldn't help but notice at how she was taking extra precautions to not even spare a glance at James. His best friend on the other hand was looking at Lily with the most lovestruck expressions on his face. Anyone could read it in James's eyes how much he adored Lily, and his lips were slightly parted almost as if he was in a trance.

"We were finding seats and everywhere else was full, and then Mulciber cornered us out of nowhere," Mary spoke in a low voice.

"Where?! When?! Where are they now?!" Lily's brows furrowed together and her teeth clenched. To Sirius it was almost comical how Lily, the sweetest natured girl he had met, turned feisty and protective of her friends in a matter of seconds.

"Right out there," Marlene gestured towards the corridor before sighing as she continued, "These three offered us seats."

"I am going to find them right now!"

"Calm down tigress," Sirius smirked, making Lily glare at him. "They are not worth getting detention for, sit down," he continued and pointed to the seat next to James, with his hand, his palm facing upwards.

Lily _finally_ looked at James and Sirius noticed the slight blush creeping up on Lily's face. He smiled to himself and then looked at James, who seemed to have gone in shock, when he realised Lily would sit beside him. Lily slowly closed the door and looked at the empty space beside James.

James shifted towards Peter, squishing Peter between the window and himself. Sirius let out a laugh before covering it up as coughing.

"Hogwarts is a long way Evans, sit down," Sirius told Lily. Peter's pained expressions were almost as hilarious as James and Lily's bewildered expressions.

"I – where is Alice? Should I go find her?" Lily turned to her friends.

"She is with Frank, you don't need to go find her," Marlene told Lily and innocently gestured her to sit down; which Lily did after letting out a small sigh. She was sitting as far away from James as the seat could possibly allow.

The silence in the compartment was almost unbearable for everyone. Sirius was getting impatient as he kept looking at James and Lily, waiting for them to strike a conversation. But neither of them were even looking in each other's direction. To make matters worse, Peter would let out small whimpers as James squished him further between the window and himself.

"Swipe places Prongs, you will kill Wormtail before we reach Hogwarts," Sirius told James and without a second thought James got up from his place. Sirius rolled his eyes and got up from his seat as well.

Once the two of them swiped places, Sirius only smirked as James and Lily realised they were now sitting face to face with each other, making it harder for them to avoid each other's gaze now.

"What were you talking about before we came?" Remus finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Frank and Alice," Peter lied smoothly. Making all the gazes turn towards him and he sunk back in his seat at the sudden attention. His cheeks turning a shade of tomato.

"We asked where Alice was, and they told us she was with Frank," Sirius clarified quickly, taking away the attention from Peter, for which he was thankful.

"Did Mulciber and Avery do something?" Lily asked her friends; she was more relaxed now that James was not sitting right beside her. She was no longer sitting at the edge of the seat and her posture eased up as well.

"No, they just used their words," Mary shook her head and Marlene dropped her gaze, making Sirius wonder what had they said to them. He wouldn't mind going after the two. Merlin knows Sirius wasn't done with Mulciber! He hadn't hit him enough and if Mulciber thought he could come back and do something again, he was seriously mistaken.

"What did they say?" Sirius couldn't be more thankful to Lily at the moment. She had stolen the words right out of his mouth and his curious gaze turned towards Marlene.

"The usual, reminding us about _blood purity,_" everyone could hear it in Marlene's voice and see it on her face, the way her lips turned into a frown and her brows raised ever so slightly when she answered, she was growing more and more despondent.

Sirius shifted in his seat uncomfortably and his gaze dropped. Everyone knew the blood purity mania of the Black family and he wondered if Marlene, Lily and Mary put him in the same category as the rest of his family. He wanted to clarify that he wasn't like the rest of them, he was different but he could not vocalise himself.

"Has anyone heard the whispers about the secret society?" Remus spoke in a low voice. When everyone including the Marauders shook their head, Remus explained what he had heard during the summer break. "Some seventh-year students have joined it too," he completed.

"Can't we do it too? Join this secret society?" Marlene asked Remus and Sirius's eyes grew wide. Was she really thinking of fighting against Voldemort? He almost couldn't hide his smirk when he realised how serious Marlene looked to fight against Voldemort and his death eaters.

"I guess we'll first have to find if these rumours are true and if they are, whom to contact," Remus shrugged.

"If you find something let us know too," Marlene spoke and looked at her friends, who nodded in agreement before their eyes settled on Remus.

"Of course," Remus smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much Aamarylis once again, for your encouraging words. I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I had some things going on that needed my immediate attention. Please leave a review and let me know what do you think about the chapter. Keep reading.**

**Thank you!**

**_-JT_**


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth year was harder than the students had expected. Most of the free time was spent catching up with classes, practising for Quidditch or preparing for N.E.W.T.s. With whatever free time they had for themselves, Marauders made sure to keep themselves entertained with harmless pranks and such.

"This is _boring!_" Sirius exclaimed loudly, making a lot of heads turn in his direction, who were quietly studying in the library. "Then just leave Padfoot; Prongs and you are done with your homework," Remus didn't look up from his parchment as he scribbled on it in his neat handwriting.

"We can go to the Quidditch pitch," James turned towards Sirius, who stretched his limbs as far as he could before scooping up his books in his hands and getting up with a grin.

"Wormtail, do you need our help?" James asked before getting up from his seat and stacking his books.

"No, I think I finally got a hang of it," Peter gave an assuring smile to James.

"Alright, let's go then," James turned towards Sirius as he picked up his books, putting it in his bag and hanging it across his shoulder as the two happily started walking out of the library.

Sirius had his arm draped around James's shoulder as the two walked to the Quidditch pitch, talking casually and minding their own business when someone bumped into Sirius's shoulder causing his books to fall down with a thud.

"For Merlin's sake," Sirius muttered and let out a heavy sigh before his eyes drifted to who had collided into him.

Avery had a smirk forming on his lips that made Sirius's blood boil. Sirius bit his lower lip in frustration and clenched his fist, making his knuckles turn white.

"Watch where you're going Black," Avery looked at Sirius and then at James.

"Let's just walk it off," James whispered to Sirius who let out another sigh and bent down to pick up his books lazily.

Avery casually pushed one of Sirius's book aside with his foot, making Sirius shut his eyes tightly in frustration. When he looked at Avery, James could see the rage in his grey orbs and his lips set in a straight line, he was clenching his jaw so tightly James wondered if Sirius's teeth were alright.

Sirius straightened up and stepped closer to Avery, making Avery take a step back. "Are you going to be this childish?" Sirius spat, "You are lucky I am not hanging you upside down right now like your fellow Death Eater Snivellus," there were audible gasps from the students standing around, watching, at the use of the word Death Eater. "He'll tell you how delightful it is to put on a show of what is underneath your trousers for the whole school to view," Sirius completed as he pulled out his wand.

Avery pulled out his wand almost immediately and without as much as a warning uttered "_Alarte Ascendare_" sending Sirius a good ten feet across the courtyard, where he landed on his back with a loud thud. The gasps from the students became louder when Sirius didn't immediately get up. The force with which he was thrown across the courtyard was greater than he had expected and his back had absorbed all of the shock, he had to take shallow breaths between the waves of pain.

"Did he break his bones?"

"It sounded like it"

"Look at it"

"Call Professor McGonagall"

"Can you hear us?"

Sirius could hear multiple voices at once, but he could hardly breathe let alone respond to any of the voices. He turned his head to see James shooting dancing flames towards Avery to chase him away before rushing towards Sirius.

"Padfoot!" James sat on his knees besides Sirius, and Sirius gave him a weak smile, looking at how James had his brows furrowed together, gulping in hard. "It hurts a lot, doesn't it?" he asked him in urgency and all Sirius could do was give him a weak nod.

"We should get him to Madam Pomfrey," Sirius could recognize the voice even in the chaos around him. He felt stupid that even though he was hurting, barely able to breathe, his heart still skipped a beat when Marlene's face came into his view. Her eyes showed the gentle concern Sirius had only seen from his brother, friends and the Potter household.

"I can't move him," James told Marlene in a low voice, his eyes were obviously looking at something Sirius couldn't see.

She took Sirius's hand in her own as she sat down beside him and Sirius turned his face towards her, his breathing hitched unintentionally making him groan in pain. It was like Marlene's hand fit perfectly in his hand and the thought made Sirius smile. He had never held a hand that was softer. He could see Marlene's eyes glistening with tears as she tried to keep her eyes strictly on Sirius's face. Sirius wondered what was it that everyone else was looking at that he couldn't see himself.

Even through his shirt, the students could see how one of the bones of his ribcage was sticking out to his left side from its usual position in a grotesque way. It was no wonder Sirius could not breathe properly without hurting and could barely move.

It was only a few minutes until Professor McGonagall came rushing towards the chaos and shooed students away, asking to give Sirius some space. Marlene let go of Sirius's hand and a frown settled on his lips and he instantly craved for the warmth of her touch. "How did this happen?" Professor McGonagall cried. Before James could start speaking, Professor McGonagall cut him off, "Where are the rest of your friends?"

"Help him up quickly and take him to the infirmary" Professor McGonagall instructed James and two other Ravenclaw boys standing close by who helped Sirius sit up and he let out a loud groan and his hand flung towards where his bone was sticking out and as soon as he touched it, the colour from his face disappeared; wild eyed, bewildered, mouth opening and unnatural stillness settled in Sirius's body.

Marlene put her hand lightly over Sirius's hand and helped Sirius take his hand off from his side slowly and gulped in the lump forming at the back of her throat. Sirius's face slowly started turning towards his side where he had felt his bone but Marlene's voice stopped him. "Sirius!" she said in urgency, "Keep your eyes on James," she collected herself and pointed towards James on his right.

"Come on Padfoot," James gave Sirius a small smile and with the help of the two other boys, helped Sirius up on his feet.

"Ms McKinnon run to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomfery a student is coming in," Professor McGonagall instructed Marlene, who nodded and jogged towards the infirmary ahead of Sirius.

Heart pounding, taking two stairs at a time, Marlene dashed towards the infirmary as fast as her legs could carry her. Ignoring the staring students, professors and ghosts; the only image the was clouding her mind was of Sirius. She wheezed as her lungs gasped for air but only came to a halt when she reached the infirmary and opened the door in an urgency, causing Madam Pomfery to jump.

"Ms McKinnon," she turned towards Marlene, and studied her face curiously, waiting for Marlene to catch her breath before she could speak.

"Professor McGonagall – asked me to –" Marlene could feel her throat burning as her lungs gasped for air.

"Take a breath my dear," Madam Pomfery came closer to Marlene and put her hand on Marlene's shoulder.

"Sirius is hurt!" Marlene exclaimed, taking in a deep breath, putting her hand over her heart as if to calm it down.

"Mr Black?" Madam Pomfery questioned, looking behind Marlene towards the door.

"His bone – is sticking out" Marlene pointed towards her ribcage as she gulped in the lump forming at the back of her throat again. "They are bringing him in," she turned around to check if Sirius was here yet.

"Oh Merlin!" Madam Pomfery took her hand off Marlene's shoulder and quickly walked towards her working station where she had all of her concoctions.

Their attention was immediately diverted when they heard a loud groan from right outside the infirmary. Marlene's head snapped back and she noticed Sirius's ashen complexion, his face closed in grimace, and him barely able to hold his body up. Her hands covered her mouth immediately to stop any sound from escaping her lips.

As soon as he was helped on the bed, Sirius let out a painful scream and Marlene had to consciously hold herself to not go to his side at once. The boys backed up to let Madam Pomfery have her space and Madam Pomfery immediately started unbuttoning Sirius's shirt.

"You should all leave," Professor McGonagall spoke calmly when she noticed none of the students had moved from their place. The Ravenclaw students immediately left, throwing a last glance towards Sirius but James and Marlene couldn't move.

As soon as Sirius's shirt was moved out of the way, something caught Marlene's eyes. Sirius had several long slash scars on his pale torso as if he was deeply cut with something sharp. She quickly looked towards her feet and tried to get the image out of her mind but in vain.

"Ms McKinnon take Mr Potter with you," Professor McGonagall said when she noticed that James had no intentions of moving.

"Please Professor –" James started, but was immediately silenced by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, you can wait outside but let Madam Pomfery help your friend without distractions," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"James," Marlene moved towards James and he looked at her. "We'll wait right outside the door," she told him in a low voice and James let out a loud sigh before storming out of the infirmary, Marlene hot on his heels.

"I will kill Avery!" James spoke from between his teeth as soon as they were out of the infirmary.

"I don't think Sirius would appreciate you going to Azkaban for his sake," Marlene told him and he finally looked at Marlene.

"You saw how horrible it was, he was screaming," just when James completed the sentence, they could hear another scream from inside the infirmary and Marlene had to physically put herself between James and the infirmary door to stop James from barging in.

"James, it's not going to help Sirius," she reasoned with James. As much as she wanted to go in herself, she knew it was useless for either of them to be inside at the moment.

"He's my brother, I can't stand and see something happening to my brother. He couldn't walk, we _dragged_ him here," James's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Marlene could see it in James's eyes that hurting Sirius or any of James's friends was the breaking point of his patience.

"He is going to be fine," Marlene assured James as best as she could but she knew her words hardly mattered. She didn't want to leave without knowing if Sirius was alright but she knew James would feel better with his friends by his side and someone had to inform them.

"Where are Remus and Peter?" she asked James, making James look at her curiously.

"In the library," James answered in a low voice, closing his eyes for a second to collect himself before opening his eyes again.

"I will tell them to come here, and I will get Sirius's books from the courtyard," she told James, who stood there as if a deer caught in a headlight, a thousand things going on his mind at once.

"Don't go in there, alright?" Marlene instructed James and he gave her a single nod.

As she started walking away, James called her out before he could stop himself. "Marlene," he said, making Marlene turn around and look at him. He wanted to ask her if she fancied Sirius, but right now when he saw her gloomy doe eyes and remembered the concern in her eyes when she saw Sirius in the courtyard, he knew it without a doubt that she liked Sirius.

"Thank you," he smiled weakly and Marlene smiled back before descending the staircase and making her way to the library as quickly as possible.

She spotted Remus and Peter relatively quickly, their noses in their books; not having the slightest idea that their friend was severely injured. Peter noticed her before Remus and nudged Remus in the arm to make him look up.

"Marlene?" Remus asked in a low voice.

"Sirius got hurt in the courtyard, a few minutes ago, he is at the infirmary, James is waiting there alone, you both should go," Marlene tried to be as calm as possible but watching both Peter and Remus collecting their things as fast as they could, mumbling a thanks and rushing out of the library, she knew her face gave away too much.

She walked out to the courtyard to pick up Sirius's books and wondered if someone had already done that. Much to her surprise, Sirius's books and quill were lying right where he had dropped it. She bent down and quickly collected everything and carried it back to her dorm.

Her friends were talking amongst themselves when they watched Marlene with her sombre expressions making her way to her bedside table where she stacked Sirius's book on top of her own books.

"Marlene is everything okay?" Lily asked and Marlene quickly turned around, her hand accidentally knocking all the books over in the process.

"Merlin's beard!" Marlene muttered in frustration and absentmindedly started stacking up all the books and kept it on the bed.

"What happened?" Mary quickly got up from her bed and helped Marlene keep the books on the bed.

The problem was, Marlene couldn't get Sirius's face out of her mind, the way it twisted in pain, she couldn't get his screams out of her mind or the scars she saw on his torso. She was thankful she hadn't looked at the bone sticking out of ribcage once his shirt was out of the way otherwise, she would have lost her mind. She just wanted to know if Sirius was alright.

"Uh –" Marlene could already feel the lump forming at the back of her throat. She cleared her throat but it made everything worse and she could feel the tears burning the brim of her eyes.

"Avery hurt Sirius," was all she could manage before the first tear dropped on her cheek that she wiped away quickly. Lily, Mary and Alice exchanged glances before Alice spoke.

"Is he severely hurt?" Alice asked, getting off the bed just as Lily got off her bed.

"One of his bone snapped in half and it was sticking out from his chest and – he couldn't walk," Marlene was barely able to hold her tears back when she remembered his screams again and finally her tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a fit of sobs.

"Oh Marlene!" Lily quickly wrapped her arms around Marlene's shoulders and Marlene hid her face in the crook of Lily's neck as Lily softly patted Marlene's head.

"It was horrible," Marlene spoke in a muffled voice.

"It's going to be fine, Madam Pomfery will fix everything," Lily comforted Marlene but Marlene wondered if Madam Pomfery could fix the scars on Sirius's torso and how did he get those in the first place. If whoever gave it to Sirius was still after him to hurt him and if Madam Pomfery could fix that!

Lily helped Marlene sit on Lily's bed as she cradled her softly until Marlene stopped crying. "You have the softest heart," Lily gave Marlene a weak smile, their hands resting in Marlene's lap.

"I almost thought she was crying for Black," Mary let out a chuckle and Marlene froze, recomposing her face quickly before her friends could catch on.

"You can go see him once he gets better," Alice chimed in, sensing Marlene's discomfort at Mary's words.

"Of course," Lily nodded and gave Marlene another smile before letting go of her hands.

Marlene on the other hand wondered if her feelings for Sirius were deeper than she had previously thought. For her, Sirius was like a protector. She always knew he was silently helping her whenever she needed help. When she had caught Sirius in the hallway with his hand bloodied and had later heard the rumours that Sirius had gotten inside the Slytherin dormitories to beat up Mulciber because what he did to Mary and herself, she knew it wasn't just a rumour.

Marlene always thought that Sirius was standing right behind her, not fighting her battles but helping her if need be. She was brave but not an idiot to think that battles, especially the ones that they were in right now, could be won by themselves. She knew she could trust Sirius without either of them ever stating it in words.

But watching him in the courtyard today opened Marlene's eyes. One, the war wasn't between the adults outside Hogwarts, sadly, the war had come till Hogwarts. The intolerance was growing and even the walls of Hogwarts couldn't do anything to keep it out. Second, Sirius wasn't just Marlene's protector for her anymore. She enjoyed watching his eyes light up when he smiled, her heart ached watching his face twist in pain, and she wanted to cry as his scars came into light.

There was absolutely no point denying it anymore – Marlene knew it for a fact. He had crept his way into her heart and Marlene had fallen for Sirius Black.

She also knew she wasn't the only one at Hogwarts who had Sirius in her heart, but rather than cursing herself for falling for Sirius; Marlene couldn't help but smile stupidly. She wasn't planning on seeking Sirius's affection but being clear in her feelings gave her an odd peace of mind. It didn't matter what Sirius felt for her, she knew what she felt for him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you Aamarylis for such an adorable review! Keep leaving your reviews and let me know your opinions. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story. Keep reading!**

**_-JT_**


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius woke up with a grumbling stomach and instantly stretched his body, only to be covered with a feeling of dread as he remembered touching his bone what felt like only a few minutes ago. His eyes flung open and his hand immediately went to his side, but nothing seemed out of ordinary. There was no pain or discomfort, it was as if nothing had happened at all. But he distinctly remembered not having any feeling in his legs and yet right now he could wiggle his toes and move his legs. His eyes scanned the his surroundings and though he remembered being dragged to the infirmary, he was in his room.

He could hear Peter's soft snores and wondered if he was dreaming before. He could remember the warmth of Marlene's touch, surely that wasn't a dream, right?

Slowly, he sat up in his bed and was only startled when he saw James sleeping on the floor by his bed, curled up in a ball and shivering in cold. He pushed himself off the bed and sat down besides James. Taking his spectacles off, which were on the verge of breaking because of how James was sleeping, Sirius supressed a laughter threatening to erupt from his throat.

"Oi Prongs," he whispered, shaking James ever so slightly. James woke up with a start and sprang up straight, looking around in confusion. His eyes finally landed on Sirius and a wave of panic washed over his features.

"Padfoot, what – please get back on bed," James's voice was loud and panic stricken. James stood up and helped his best friend sit up on the bed.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Sirius asked, returning James his spectacles, which James wore promptly and let out a big yawn.

"You were groaning in pain when we bought you back to the room, I was too scared to get in the bed with you, thinking I might hurt you accidentally, so I sat down near your bed, I don't know when I fell asleep," James explained and Sirius could feel his heart swell up with love for his best friend and brother. James had been so thoughtful ever since Sirius had met him and Sirius didn't know what he would do without James. He didn't want to find out either, he knew it for a fact that life would be hell without James by his side.

"Prongs, you must be cold, get in your bed," Sirius's voice was tight, a lump forming at the back of his throat. He wanted to tell James just how thankful he was for him and his friendship.

"I will, but how are you feeling?" James inquired, his brows furrowed together and an apologetical smile forming on his lips.

"I feel just fine, doesn't even feel like I was hurt," Sirius answered earnestly. Madam Pomfrey had some wonderful skills, she could heal just about anything and everything. Before James could answer anything, Sirius's stomach growled again and announced how hungry he was.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen?" James asked Sirius. Sirius chuckled at how James was treating him as if Sirius was breakable. Sure, Sirius got hurt but it was only because he let his guard down, which was not going to happen again.

"I can get myself something Prongs, you go back to sleep," Sirius assured his best friend but James only shook his head. Tip toeing to his bed, James picked up the invisibility cloak lying on the bed and the Marauder's map lying on the nightstand near his books.

"I am hungry too," he turned towards Sirius with a smile which Sirius returned with a smile of his own. Sirius looked at his nightstand to pick up his wand and immediately noticed all his books missing.

Remembering how the fight with Avery started in the first place, he wondered if his books were still lying on the cold floor of the courtyard? "Prongs, where are my books?" he asked, picking up his wand and walking up to James.

"Marlene has your books, I think," the mere mention of her name set Sirius's heart to race at an alarming speed, he could feel the tips of his ears getting heat up. Thankfully the darkness in the room and his dark long tresses covered his ears.

"M – Marlene?" Sirius stammered, and James had a hard time keeping a straight face. He gulped in hard as if to gulp in the smile forming on his lips and then looked at his feet before responding to his friend.

"Yes, she told me she would get it from the courtyard, it wasn't until our bedtime when we returned with you from the infirmary, she must have gone to bed, I didn't have the time to ask her for your books," James explained as nonchalantly as possible, hoping for Sirius's face to give away something but it didn't. It was like Sirius's face was frozen, not even his eyes were moving!

"Let's get food," Sirius responded in a low voice and immediately walked ahead of James out of the room. Trying to hide the excitement growing inside him. In his brain, he had an excuse to talk to Marlene and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the smile away from his face.

"Padfoot wait!" James whisper shouted as he closed the door behind himself as slowly as he could, without making a noise. He watched Sirius disappear around the corner and heard him already making his way down the stairs by the time he was done closing the door and rushing after him.

He found Sirius standing near the entrance leading up to the boy's dormitories, frozen, looking straight ahead. He slowly poked his head out to look at what Sirius was looking and had to withdraw his head back as quickly as possible.

The only light in the common room was that coming from the fireplace. It danced softly on Marlene's face, making her blue eyes shine like sapphires. Her face was just as unreadable as Sirius's face and even though Sirius wanted nothing more than to ask a million questions, he was tongue-tied.

"Sirius," Marlene breathed, her expressions immediately softened. It went from being distressed to relief in a nanosecond. Sirius wondered if she was concerned about him. He liked the thought but told himself to not get ahead of himself.

"Why are you up so late?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself. He pondered if he had stepped out of line. The food and his growing hunger were long forgotten, all he could think of was the girl standing in front of him and his eyes drifted to her hand that he had held in the afternoon and started thinking how it would feel to hold it again.

'_Because I was worried about you,_' Marlene wanted to tell him. "I couldn't sleep," she responded instead. Sirius's eyes were back on her face and she felt like she was losing her mind, wondering just what was going on in Sirius's brain.

"Are you okay?" Marlene couldn't help but ask as her eyes scanned his torso and she immediately remembered the horrid slash scars on Sirius. In her eyes, those scars weren't ugly, rather it looked like a painful story waiting to be told.

"I am fine," Sirius's words bought her out of her trance and she immediately looked into his grey orbs, and felt her cheeks burn up slightly, as if a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

James thought it would be best to leave them alone. If anyone would hear their conversation, it was embarrassingly obvious that the two had feelings for each other, he thought of going back to his dormitory and slowly turned around.

"I was going to get something to eat with James," Sirius's voice stopped James dead in his tracks and he turned around again. "James?" Sirius's voice made James come out to the common room awkwardly, hiding the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map behind his back.

Both Sirius and Marlene had their eyes on James when he joined Sirius and gave Marlene a smile, who nodded and smiled back.

"Are you both hungry? I can get you something," Marlene offered, and James and Sirius shook their heads, mumbling how they would take care of it by themselves.

"Lily always keeps some snacks with her in the room, that would be better than to just go roam in the corridors after bed time," Marlene told them and James froze immediately, Sirius turned his gaze to his best friend with a smirk.

"I am sure Lily won't mind," Marlene completed and Sirius looked at her with the same mischievous smile.

"I am sure she would when you tell her you gave it to Prongs," Sirius jested, making Marlene chuckle as she rolled her eyes and Sirius immediately felt his heart skip a beat.

"No, trust me, just wait here," she told both the boys as she skipped up the circular stairs leading to the girl's dormitories, disappearing with light footsteps, leaving behind a stunned Sirius and even more stunned James.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked once he recomposed his face.

"What if Lily really hates the idea of sharing her snacks with me?" James turned towards Sirius and Sirius couldn't help but let out a chuckle, confusing James further.

"I don't think something as simple as sharing snacks would rile up Evans," Sirius put his hand on James's shoulder. He knew James never wanted to leave a bad impression on Lily or get on her bad side, but he was being too paranoid about it. As much as Lily disliked James, Sirius didn't think it was enough to make her angry over something like sharing snacks; Lily after all was very kind and gentle.

When Marlene appeared with two big packets in her hands, Sirius dropped his hand to his side and turned to Marlene who held out the snacks towards Sirius and James with a grin. "These are some muggle chips that are just too delicious and I had some marshmallows," Marlene told them excitedly.

Sirius and James exchanged glances and then their stomach grumbled again, making Marlene laugh, they both had their faces turn a bright shade of pink in embarrassment. "Take it, it will help you survive till breakfast," she handed the muggle chips, that neither James nor Sirius had ever seen before, to James and the Marshmallows to Sirius.

"You can take Lily out sometime to return the favour," Marlene told James cheekily with a grin, whose face was now a shade of tomato. Sirius let out a muffled laughter.

"So, that means Sirius should take _you_ out to return the favour as well," James responded after a few seconds. He had a big grin playing on his lips when he noticed a wide-eyed Sirius glaring at his feet and Marlene who couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"No, he shouldn't just take me out to return any favours," Marlene replied to James with a smile, leaving both the boys stunned. If Sirius had his eyes stretched wide before, his eyes looked like they would fall out of his sockets any moment now. She waved them good night before walking towards the stairs leading up the girl's dormitories.

"Do you mean he can take you out just like that? Is that a date then?" James shouted back, as Sirius struggled to cover his mouth with his empty hand to shut James up. All they could hear was a small giggle before Marlene completely disappeared.

"Prongs!" Sirius could no longer keep his shy smile away from his face, he knew James could see how he was blushing, he wondered if James could also hear how loud his heart was beating with what just happened. Deep down, Sirius wanted Marlene to respond to James.

"Marlene likes you," James announced before he turned around to make a run for their dormitory, with Sirius following him hot on his heels, laughing up the stairs as they went back to their room.

Just as James's hand was about to touch the handle of the door of their room, the door flung open and James almost tripped forward. Both of them were greeted by a bewildered Remus and Peter.

"Where have you been?!" Remus pulled them both inside and close the door behind with a loud thud.

"We were hungry, we went to look for snacks," Sirius replied and saw as Remus's face immediately softened as he put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, wrapping him in a warm hug. Sirius had a big grin on his face, his free hand wrapping around Remus's torso.

When the two dropped their hands Remus spoke, "Are you okay now?" and Sirius replied with a nod. Remus then turned towards both the boys, his hand resting on his waist as he let out a loud sigh.

"We were so worried about where you two were, you were gone when I woke up!" Remus looked at the two boys.

"Were you _that_ worried about us Moony?" James jested, draping his arm around Remus's shoulders and smiling brightly.

"Yes, I don't want to see you both getting into any shenanigans that would leave you paralysed," Remus playfully punched James's stomach, a small smile slipping from his lips.

"I was paralysed?" Sirius's eyes grew wide in shocked, no wonder he could not feel his legs when James and the other two boys were dragging him to the infirmary.

"Yes, your lower spine was broken in two halves," Peter answered, shuddering as he remembered his friend screaming in pain when Remus and he had reached the infirmary.

"I am so happy and relieved that he is walking around now," Peter completed with a smile and the other two Marauders nodded happily in agreement. "But you should sit down now," Peter told Sirius.

The Marauders gathered on Sirius's bed and opened the two packets and happily watched Sirius taking in a mouthful of snacks; after all he hadn't eaten since lunch, while the rest had to begrudgingly take dinner when Professor Dumbledore had come to visit Sirius in the infirmary and sent the three boys to have dinner with Professor McGonagall.

The next morning on a bright Sunday, Sirius anxiously waited for Marlene to show up for breakfast in the Great Hall. His leg was shaking wildly under the table, his fingers picked on the toast in front of him, his heart pounding so loudly against his ribcage he could hear it in his head. His eyes kept drifting towards the entrance of the Great Hall every few seconds, anticipating for Marlene's arrival. His friends had picked up on what he was doing but kept mum, only exchanging glances and smiling to themselves.

The next time Sirius glanced towards the entrance; his eyes finally landed on the one person he was looking for since morning. His leg stopped shaking, and his body visibly relaxed, a small smile crept its way on his lips and as soon as their eyes met, Sirius thought his heart would stop beating.

"Staring is rude Padfoot," Remus jested, making Sirius look down on his plate with a furious blush playing on his cheeks. He shoved his toast in his mouth when he knew Marlene and Lily were passing by behind him but what he didn't anticipate was Lily's voice calling him out.

"Black," he turned around so fast, he felt like he had given himself a whiplash. He probably looked like a dog, which was ironical, his mouth full of food. He noticed how Lily was holding Marlene's hand, trying to supress a laughter. "How are you now?" she asked politely. Sirius chewed on his food as fast as he could, gulping down quickly. He could hear his friends snickering in the background, "Don't choke on your food," Lily told him, licking her lips as she tried very hard to not laugh.

"I am fine now," Sirius replied with a smile, running his hand through his long black tresses and then his eyes fell on Marlene, who was looking at her feet. He then looked at Lily and briefly caught her looking at James.

"You can sit with us Evans," he tried to give his friend a payback for last night. He could feel James pinching the side of his stomach, and he wiggled under his touch.

Lily let out an awkward chuckle as she shook her head, "our friends are waiting, but thanks for the offer," Sirius was bewildered at her response. He was waiting for an insult, a rude response but this was unlike Lily Evans and on top of that, she practically ran off, Marlene following her at a lot slower pace.

Sirius immediately got up from the bench and called her out, "Marlene." Marlene turned around, a small smile on her face, she tucked her hair behind her hair and looked at Sirius with her big doe eyes.

"Do you have my books?" he asked her, stepping closer to her. Though his eyes kept trying to hold her gaze, she did everything in her power to avoid his curious eyes and she simply nodded.

"Should I get them for you right now?" she questioned back, looking at him for a brief second before looking away again.

"No," Sirius replied in an urgency, making Marlene look at him finally and he was once again tongue-tied when her beautiful blue eyes looked right into his eyes. Sirius cleared his throat, "You can finish your breakfast and I can come with you," Sirius said.

"No, I will get them wherever you are," Marlene mumbled, he wondered what was going on in her mind when her eyes looked at his torso and then she looked back into his eyes. He settled on the fact that maybe she was looking for the bone that was sticking out of his ribcage yesterday, but that didn't seem right.

"Great Lake?" Sirius asked, hoping she would say yes and when she nodded slowly, Sirius automatically grinned.

"Alright," Marlene waved before walking to where her friends were already sitting and Sirius walked back to his friends and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Padfoot were you trying to flirt with Marlene?" Peter asked in a hushed tone, leaving Sirius puzzled.

"If you were, that was a sorry attempt at flirting," Remus shook his head as he let out a snort.

"Why would I flirt with Marlene?" Sirius defended himself, huffing loudly.

"It's so painfully obvious, she likes you, you like her," James rolled his eyes and Sirius wanted to return the favour by pinching James back just like he had but he just crossed his hands in front of his chest. Was it really that obvious?

"I don't like her," Sirius told his friends but none of them bought it, rolling their eyes or snorting at Sirius.

"Yes, just like James doesn't like Lily," Remus jested, making James narrow his eyes at Remus in response, Remus smirked at both James and Sirius.

"If you flirt like that, you will die single Padfoot," Peter sympathetically smiled at Sirius, making James snicker. Sirius stormed on James's foot under the table shutting him up and then turned to Peter.

"Have you seen me flirting? I can get at least one girl to blush in just a few seconds; watch," Sirius straightened up and looked around the Great Hall for someone familiar.

When Sirius spotted a Ravenclaw girl, Marie, a beautiful muggle born, looking his way, he remembered how she would giggle with her friends whenever Sirius passed by. He looked at his friends for a brief second and mouthed, "_watch_" before turning to Marie.

He waved at her with a dazzling smile and her pale cheeks immediately turned bright red as she looked away, hiding her smile and face from Sirius. Triumphantly, Sirius turned back to his friends with a smirk. James let out a groan and Peter dropped his head on the table lightly.

"If only you could flirt with Marlene like that, it would be less painful to watch," Remus said before turning his attention to the Daily Prophet. Sirius could see Peter's shoulder shaking as he laughed and he threw a crumble of toast at Peter, making James laugh as well and all Sirius could do was huff as his friends laughed at his expense.

Sirius was waiting under the tree near the Great Lake for Marlene. His palms were getting sweaty and he kept wiping them on his trousers and pacing around the ground alone. Why had he called Marlene here? It wasn't like they couldn't meet in the corridors? He knew he wanted a few minutes with her alone, away from prying eyes and ears and just watch her, but was this wise?

There was no time to debate the idea anymore when he watched Marlene walk up to him. The wind was blowing her long blonde hair away from her face, she kept one of her hand on her black floral print skirt to keep it in place, and her other hand held Sirius's books.

Once she spotted Sirius, Marlene quickly jogged up to meet he under the tree where he stood frozen. Watching the way, her white blouse hugged her body close, Sirius had to remind himself to keep his train of thoughts straight. She held out the books for Sirius with a smile and Sirius quickly stretched out his hands to take the books from her, their hands brushing accidentally in the process.

"Thank you," Sirius choked out, trying not to focus on the touch too much. Remus and Peter were probably right, he was making a fool out of himself in front of Marlene but what could he do? He couldn't think straight when she was in front of him.

"You don't have to thank me," she told him, shaking her head and then giving him a smile. Sirius suddenly had an urge to run his fingertips on Marlene's pale cheeks, he clasped onto the books tightly.

"Are you free? Would you like to sit with me for a little while?" Sirius asked her, hoping for a yes. When Marlene looked behind herself, he almost felt as if his heart would drop to his stomach, expecting a no, he was prepared for it but then she turned towards him and nodded, stepping closer to Sirius, his breath got stuck in his throat.

The two of them sat down side by side, Marlene's legs spread out in front of her and Sirius sat cross legged, stealing glances of her face. His heart and mind were racing too fast for their own good but it wasn't like he could help it, especially when she would look his way and smile!


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius looked over to Marlene and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down. "Thank you for yesterday," he spoke softly. When Marlene turned her eyes towards Sirius, he couldn't help but smile. He noticed he had been doing that a lot around Marlene, but didn't know what to think of it.

"I didn't do anything yesterday," Marlene replied, tucking a lock of her hair, hanging loosely, behind her ear. Sirius wanted to do that for her! He wanted to put the stray lock of hair that had been bothering her because of the wind behind her ear. He had to ball up his fists to physically stop himself from doing it.

"You helped me calm down," Sirius breathed and Marlene could look at the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't just saying it, he meant those words and it made Marlene smile.

"Are you sure you are okay though? You were in a terrible shape yesterday," Marlene asked him, her brows furrowed together and her small lips were set in a straight line; her body turned slightly towards Sirius.

"Madam Pomfery fixed me up," Sirius grinned, winking at Marlene that made heat rise up to the tips of her ears. Thankfully, she had let her hair down today that helped curtain her red ears from Sirius.

"Everyone was wor – worried about you," Marlene stammered, looking away, her eyebrows raised slightly before her eyes finally landed on her hands in her lap.

"Everyone?" Sirius asked, his curious orbs studied her face closely, another smile threatening to form on his lips.

"Yes, your friends," Marlene nodded, still looking at her hands in her lap.

"And you?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself, he was mentally cursing himself until Marlene's head snapped up, her eyes stretched wide as if she was caught with her feelings written all over her face and that was when Sirius knew he didn't have to know the answer, it was clear as the day.

"Yes," her voice was barely audible when she spoke but it made Sirius grin again. He didn't attempt to hide it in any way this time.

"So, I can have your attention by getting hurt," Sirius jested, putting his arms behind his head, he laid down on the lush green grass underneath him, his eyes never left Marlene's face.

"You don't have to get hurt to have my attention," Marlene shook her head, a small pout forming on her lips as she inclined closer towards Sirius unconsciously.

"Can I have your attention anytime I want then?" Sirius asked, he had no idea how he had the courage to ask Marlene that question, but he was proud of himself for making her blush like she was at the moment. The winds started getting stronger and the strand of hair that Marlene had tucked behind her ear was irritating her once again, no matter how many times she wanted to tuck it behind her ear, it kept touching her pale cheeks softly.

"You always have my attention," Marlene replied, when she lifted her gaze to look at Sirius again, she barely registered him getting up, their faces only inches away because of how close she was inclined towards him; she could feel his breath on her face. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and her eyes widened just slightly looking straight into Sirius's warm grey eyes.

Sirius's index finger and thumb caught the loose strand of her soft blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. As his fingertips touched the tip of her ear, she felt her breath caught in her throat and her body froze. "Do I?" Sirius's voice was a whisper, with a smirk he studied Marlene's face and when she stayed frozen, Sirius dropped his gaze, chuckling, he put some space between himself and Marlene.

"That means I can come and talk to you whenever I want?" Sirius asked, Marlene nodded shyly. "I can steal you from your friends?" he jested; Marlene nodded again.

"Sirius," he never knew he could like his name so much before he had heard Marlene say it with such adoration in her voice. If she asked him to jump in the Great Lake right now and fight the giant squid, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, earning a quick nod from Sirius.

"Is it true that you – went to the Slytherin dormitories in fifth year?" Sirius was caught. Should he lie and be done with or it tell her the truth? What if she asked him why he went there? Could he tell her he was too pissed at what happened with her?

"Yes," Sirius knew there was no point lying to her, _especially_ her. How could he lie to Marlene? She was one person besides his friends that he cared about and felt something even he could not explain.

"Why?" she looked right into his eyes, her face was unreadable. Sirius knew Marlene had heard the rumours going around Hogwarts; that he had gone to the Slytherin dormitories after hearing about her and Mary, though it wasn't a rumour but no one confirmed that until now. For everyone it was just a baseless rumour spread around by a bunch of Slytherin who didn't have the best reputation against Sirius one of the star students.

"I was angry," Sirius sighed, partly confirming the rumour going around at Hogwarts. When he noticed Marlene waiting for him to explain further, he bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "I hate this blood purity mania, this war we are being dragged into unwillingly and when I found out something happened to – you, I don't know why I hated it even more," Sirius replied earnestly.

"Sirius," Marlene let out a sigh, she didn't know how to put it in words.

"I know, it was immature of me," Sirius shook his head and looked away.

"Why do you always have my back?"

"Because I enjoy watching you smile."

Marlene chuckled. "I mean it," Sirius said, he meant it more than he could explain. From the first time he had noticed Marlene up until now, he wanted to see her smile as brightly as she could.

The two of them settled in complete silence, just looking at each other their pupils dilated, heart pounding. Silence was comfortable, neither of them needed words to declare their feelings, whatever those feelings were, anyone could tell their sincerity with just one look at their faces. "Let's go," Sirius got up first, collecting his books in one hand and offering the other hand to Marlene, who took it shyly.

The familiar touch was welcomed by Sirius as he held onto her hand tightly. Once Marlene was up on her feet, she slightly withdrew her hand and Sirius had to reluctantly let her hand go. Already missing the warmth of her hand, he shoved it in the pocket of his trouser as the two made their way back to Hogwarts.

A lot of people looked at them when they walked back together, but Sirius didn't care one bit. All his thoughts and his eyes were only on Marlene, rest of the world faded in the background. For Marlene, she was hyperaware of everything, the whispers, the stares, but most importantly she was hyperaware of how close she was walking to Sirius, one little movement and she could touch his arm.

"Padfoot!" A voice made them stop dead in their tracks, both of them turned towards the voice at the same time to greet a politely smiling Peter. Marlene smiled back at Peter. "Can you come with me?" Peter asked Sirius and Sirius looked at Marlene, who gave him a nod.

"I'll see you later?" Sirius asked her, hoping for a yes. When she nodded again, he gave her a grin before running off with Peter; leaving all eyes on Marlene as she quickly made her way back to her dormitory.

"There is an order, I told Professor Dumbledore that we would like to join and help as much as we can," Remus announced to his friends, they were standing at the astronomy tower, away from the prying ears.

"He needs someone to deliver a letter for him, they are gathering allies against you-know-who," Remus continued and the rest of the Marauders exchanged glances.

"We'll do it," James injected quickly, Sirius and Peter nodded quickly but Remus let out a huge sigh.

"It's to be done this Wednesday, when it's full moon," Remus told them in a low voice, his features were instantly covered in shame and Sirius felt an urge to embrace his friend and tell him there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I will go," Sirius announced, and all eyes turned towards him. "Someone needs to be there for Moony, and Prongs handles it the best and we know why we need Wormtail, I am not needed," Sirius told them.

Shaking his head, Remus spoke in a low voice, "It's not easy Padfoot, especially going alone."

"I have to be inconspicuous? I literally come from the family of Pure Blood fanatics, if anything I will be the last person with a target on their back," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact voice. The Marauders exchanged glances.

"I don't think this is wise Padfoot," James shook his head.

"It's going to be alright, I just have to deliver a letter," Sirius shrugged, to him it wasn't a big deal and to be honest, it felt better than just sitting and doing absolutely nothing with a war right outside Hogwarts.

The days leading up to Wednesday – the full moon was more tensed than usual for the Marauders. Sirius was training with James whenever they had time, preparing himself for the worst. Remus tried his best to help Sirius as well but just like before all other full moons, he was drained of energy and he couldn't focus on anything, he felt the worst during the days leading up to the full moon. Peter tried his best to help Remus with whatever he needed, be it taking notes for him in the class or covering for him when he fell asleep in odd places. On top of that, Severus Snape was hell bent on trying to figure out what the Marauders were doing.

On Wednesday, just as Sirius was leaving, he caught Snape sneaking around Peter and Remus, eavesdropping on their conversation. It enraged Sirius to the point where he caught him by his collar and literally dragged him to an empty corridor and shoved him roughly against the wall, sticking his wand in Snape's throat.

"What were you doing Snivellus?" Sirius spat out, he felt something poking his stomach, when he looked down, he noticed Snape holding his wand against Sirius's torso. Sirius let out a cold chuckle before his eyes turned dark.

"I know your secret," Snape couldn't help keep the smirk off his face. Sirius was blinded by rage, it boiled up in the pit of his stomach and showed up on his face as he pressed his wand against Snape's throat further.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you," Sirius spoke from between his teeth, his lips were twitching and his fist was clenched tightly.

"You seem scared Black, but it is only the start, I am going to find out what you are hiding in the Whomping Willow – _who_ you are hiding, and I am going to make sure everyone knows, and then you, _Pettigrew, Lupin _and _Potter_ are going to suffer, I will make sure of it," Sirius could feel a dull ache at the back of his head, he let out a loud sigh as he looked away and when he looked back, his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Go to the Whomping Willow then, we'll see who suffers," Sirius's voice was as calm as the sea before a storm.

"Do you think Lupin would be safe?" Snape spat out, Sirius could see how his words infuriated Snape and Sirius wanted to relish in the fact. He took a step back and pushed Snape's wand away as he lowered his own wand.

"Do you think _you_ will be safe Snivellus?" Sirius had a smile playing on his lips that could only be described as devious, but on the inside, he was fuming with anger, he wanted nothing more than Snape to be punished.

"Are you scared?" he asked, when Snape's eyes widened at Sirius's words. He let out a maniacal chuckle and bought his lips closer to Snape's ear. "Do you want me to tell you how to enter the Whomping Willow? Or are you going to figure that out yourself?" he whispered and then straightened up.

Snape was frozen in his place, "But with a brain like yours we will be old and rotting and you would still not be able to figure out how to get there, so let me give you a hint."

"Wormtail," Sirius whispered in an almost inaudible voice and watch a range of emotions play on Snape's face – fear, confusion, anger were just a few of them. Snape shoved Sirius aside and quickly walked away, picking up his pace until he broke into a jog. Sirius caught Snape smiling just as he turned around the corner and he wondered why Snape would smile.

It took Sirius a while to calm down and by the time he had calmed down, he was almost at the secret passage behind the portrait from where he was supposed to go to Diagon Alley that would lead him to Leaky Cauldron. It was then that fear set in, realising what he had just told Snape, and how he had played right into his hands. The smile only meant that Snape was doing what he wanted to do to infuriate Sirius into giving him the information he needed.

Sirius rushed back towards the Library to look for James or Peter to tell them what he had done and to save Remus from doing something he never wanted to do, all because Sirius could not control his temper. His feet pounded against the stone staircase as he broke into a sprint. His rasped throat was dry and it physically hurt him. He pushed students out of his way, looking around frantically for his friends.

When he didn't find anyone in the Library or the courtyard, he rushed back to the common room. Only to be greeted by a few students, looking at Sirius like he was completely insane, which was exactly how he felt at the moment. "Has anyone seen James or Peter?" he asked them in an urgency, when the students shook their head, he bolted right to their room only to be greeted by the empty room.

He looked around agitatedly, as if hoping for an inspiration or a divine intervention and then his eyes landed on a quill. He felt Dumbledore's letter in the pocket of his leather jacket and he let out a cry in frustration. That is when he had an idea.

He stumbled to his bed and tore a piece of parchment from his incomplete homework and quickly picked up a quill.

'_Snivellus knows about Moony, I told him how to get past the Whomping Willow, I will explain when I come back._'

He wrote in his neat handwriting and folded in twice, before placing it on James's bed near the invisibility cloak that Sirius was sure James was going to come and get before leaving with Remus. His heart pounded loudly as he threw a last glance at the letter and hoped that James would read it and save Remus.

The journey to the Leaky Cauldron was easy but Sirius's mind was running wild. What would happen if James couldn't reach in time? Would Snivellus be bitten by Remus? If that happened, would Remus ever forgive Sirius? Could he afford losing his friends? Would they give him a chance to explain? And then a thought crossed his mind that made him hate himself even more, if that was possible, and almost gave him a sense of relief at the same time. Would it be so bad if Snape turned into a werewolf? He has been nosy for too long and if Remus bit him, that would shut him up for good.

The other three Marauders were anxious for Sirius and what was going to happen on his first mission and that too alone; Sirius on the other hand was anxious about what was going back at Hogwarts.

Dread. That was the only word James could use to describe his feelings when he read Sirius's letter. He had come back to get his invisibility cloak, he knew Remus was already at the Shrieking Shack with Peter and if Snape was really going to follow them, he would be right behind. '_What have you done Padfoot?!_' James thought as he bolted right out of their room, like an Olympic runner at the start gun.

"Marlene," a familiar voice called her out and Marlene turned towards it just as she was about to exit the corridor of the girl's bathroom. The dark-haired beauty Anne, a sixth year Ravenclaw student was walking towards Marlene.

"Anne" Marlene greeted her with a nod as she stepped towards the familiar face.

"Can I ask you something?" Anne spoke in a hushed voice, looking behind herself and then turning to look at Marlene, who nodded, her brows creased together.

"I don't mean to be nosy but – are you and Sirius Black dating?" Anne's question made Marlene's heart skip a beat, she tried her best to keep a straight face in front of Anne.

"No, we aren't," Marlene told her and Anne let out a sigh of relief, which puzzled Marlene.

"I knew you weren't; you wouldn't be stupid enough to date Sirius Black," Anne's words annoyed Marlene. Neither was Anne close enough to Marlene to give such statements nor she knew Sirius enough.

"Excuse me?" Marlene's tone gave away how offended she was.

"I mean, he is a pure blood, that too a Black, one of the sacred twenty-eight, the oldest, largest and most fanatic Pure Blood family, and after the Mulciber incident – you don't think Sirius is different, do you?" Anne's rambling only infuriated Marlene further, but she kept mum.

"He is probably the worst of the lot, to make you believe he likes you; at least the rest of them don't hide behind a façade. Sirius is like that with every girl, flirting and making her feel special –" before Anne could speak any further, Marlene spoke in a loud clear voice.

"Are you my friend?" Marlene asked, leaving Anne bewildered.

"I am only looking out for you."

"Don't. You sound like someone whose feelings weren't returned, and you aren't looking out for me, you aren't my friend and you certainly don't know Sirius enough to make such comments," Marlene told her, turning on her heels, she was ready to leave when Anne's voice stopped her.

"Do you really think you are different for him? Just wait until he is done with you, you will wish you were dead than ever falling for him!" Marlene sighed, rolling her eyes and walked away quickly.

The pillars of scorching smoke and dust were still clouding everyone's vision from where the explosion had happened just a few seconds ago. Sirius had barely managed to get away from a death eater and hide behind a sturdy wall just as the explosion went off. When he looked out from his hiding place, he could see the windows shattered of the stores in Diagon Alley, rushing witches and wizards along with aurors that had come to fight off the dark cloaked death eaters, ear shattering screams and worse of all amputated bodies of the poor individuals standing too close to the explosion.

Sirius had already handed the letter in the safe hands of the wizard Fabian Prewett who handed him a letter back for Dumbledore. He knew the wizard was gone and safe, because he had seen him apparate right in front of his eyes. The task at hand was to get himself out of Diagon Alley and reach the secret passage that would lead him to Hogwarts.

He stuck his head out once more and looked at the inviting alleyway that would lead him to the secret passage, making a run for it, his heart in his mouth. He barely managed to escape the scorching flames sent his way by the death eater right behind him. "For Merlin's sake!" Sirius mumbled under his breath.

Without completely turning around, he pointed his wand in the death eater's direction, whose face was covered by a mask and sent a red light right at his chest, knocking him out in an instant with the powerful stunning spell; Sirius glided to the alleyway and safely secured the secret passageway and his exit from the Diagon Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius opened the door of the infirmary having returned much later than he had expected. The sun was already rising behind the horizon and he knew his friends would be there. The room was only dimly lit but he could make out the tall boy lying on the bed and the unruly haired boy draping a blanket over him and the shortest boy patting his head slowly. As if their minds were connected, the three pairs of eyes turned towards Sirius in sync.

Remus's green eyes were glistening with tears, Sirius could see how betrayed he felt. He took a step towards his friends but stopped when Remus closed his eyes and turned towards Peter, his back facing Sirius and James. Remus hid his face behind Peter who was sitting on Remus's bed, and Peter quickly wrapped his arms around a shaking Remus.

"Moony," Sirius's voice was barely a whisper, his heart dropped to his stomach. He wanted to explain himself, but his words were caught in his throat. He carefully looked around for another occupied bed, his brain already thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

"It would be best if you leave right now," James's voice was loud and clear, it made Sirius flinch. He noticed how James wasn't even looking at him. Disgust? Was that the emotion flashed on James's face right now? Or was Sirius reading him wrong?

"Prongs –,"

"Sirius leave," James had not used his name ever since he had given him his nickname. Sirius stood frozen in the infirmary, there was lump forming at the back of his throat, he could feel an unbearable ache at the back of his head behind his ears as he tried to contain his tears.

Sirius turned around swiftly and rushed out of the infirmary, closing the door behind himself as softly as possible. He had lost his friends after all. His mother was absolutely right, he was a monster and a disappointment and no one could love him.

Sirius was sitting on the window pane when the door of the room opened with a loud bang, making him jump. He had never seen James angrier and it was scary. He immediately stood up from the window pane and walked over to his – best friend? At least Sirius still considered him one.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" James shouted, closing the door behind himself. Sirius flinched at how loud James was. It was Sirius's first-time hearing James as angry as he was, but at least that was good, at least that meant he still cared enough to come here and talk to Sirius.

"Prongs I was angry –" Sirius started; he was barely able to find the right words.

"Was this some kind of twisted prank in your head?" shocked was an understatement, did James really think that low of Sirius?

"Moony hates it! More than anything in this world and you know he would hate himself even more if he hurt another human being, you know that best because you have seen him struggling with this for six years now!"

Sirius hung his head in shame, James was right.

"Does – he hate me?" Sirius barely managed to get the sentence out of his mouth.

"Hate or not, I know it will be very long before anyone is ready to talk to you, so don't make it hard on anyone and especially Moony and just – don't remind him of it," James threw a last glance at Sirius before leaving the room once again. He closed the door so loudly in his wake that it almost felt like the door would come off of its hinges.

Sirius went to Dumbledore's office at the crack of dawn before his classes to give him the letter addressed for him and found Dumbledore scribbling something on the parchment.

"Sirius," Dumbledore looked at Sirius, closing the parchment in front of him. Sirius had walked in this office a lot of times before, almost always with his friends for a detention. It was a little strange to walk in here to hand Dumbledore an important letter.

"I heard there was trouble at the Diagon Alley while you were there, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked calmly, getting up from his seat and walking around the huge table to join Sirius.

"I am alright Professor, here," he pulled out the letter from the pocket of his jacket and stretched out his hand in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it with a polite smile and placed it on the table behind himself.

"Thank you, Sirius," Dumbledore said, Sirius gave him a nod and turned around.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore's voice made Sirius stop dead in his tracks, he looked back at the older man standing in front of him.

"What happened with Severus?" Dumbledore's face was unreadable. Was Sirius going to get expelled? No! He cannot, he cannot go back home. Hogwarts was the only place he could be at peace.

"Professor, I didn't do it intentionally," Sirius could feel the tears burning his eyes. He wanted someone to believe him, just one person!

"I know Sirius, I just want to know your side of the story," Dumbledore walked up to Sirius, patting his back, he looked at Sirius with a gentle smile.

"Sni – Severus was eavesdropping on Peter and Remus when they were discussing Remus's health, he had been doing that a lot lately, but I caught him red-handed. Angrily, I asked him what has he been doing eavesdropping? He told me he knew our secret and he was going to make us suffer, that Remus wouldn't be safe. I lost my temper and gave him the information he was looking for, but it was an accident, I would never expose my best friend like that!" Sirius rambled on, hoping for Dumbledore to believe him.

Dumbledore sighed and spoke calmly, "Had Mr Potter not reached the Shrieking Shack in time, it would have been a terrible night for Severus and your friends. Mr Potter saved not just Severus but Mr Lupin at a great risk of his own life." As if Sirius wasn't guilty enough already, he was being crushed down by the weight of the guilt now.

"You must remember Sirius, anger is your greatest enemy, you must always learn to control it. It takes a moment to let anger take over you and, in that moment, you have given anger the power to destroy your life," Professor Dumbledore explained Sirius.

"Professor – do you think – they will ever forgive me?" Sirius couldn't help but ask; Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"You know your friends better than I do, but I would suggest you to give them the time they need. Everything will be sorted out in time," Dumbledore assured Sirius with another pat on his back.

When Sirius went to look for his friends in the Great Hall during breakfast, his hair was almost as unruly as James's hair, and his dark circles clearly showed he had not slept the whole night; he hadn't even changed out of his clothes from the previous night!

"Moony I am truly sorry –" Sirius stood right behind Peter, he saw James not even looking his way and Remus pushed his plate aside to get up before leaving the place altogether, barely able to walk. James quickly followed Remus and when Peter got up, he looked at Sirius with an apologetical look in his eyes.

"Give him some time," Peter mumbled before following his other two friends quickly. Sirius could hear the whispers and cold stares thrown his way from the rest of the student body.

He turned around; keeping his head low and shoving his hands in his pocket, he made his way out of the Great Hall. He didn't want the curious eyes or the sympathetic eyes on him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear right now!

Classes were unbearable, none of this friends sat with him and he had to take whichever seat was empty. On top of it, he had almost fallen asleep in almost every class and couldn't understand anything that was going on! Somehow after his classes Sirius found himself on the wooden bridge, leaning over the railing, he looked over to the quiet mountains where the trees stood frozen like ghosts and felt the cold breeze on his face. It was unusually cold that day, the weather had suddenly turned without any warning. The trees were softly kissed by the sun light, giving them an orange hue and Sirius found himself pulling his jacket around his body tighter.

It was so silent that when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching, he instantly turned to look at person who was walking to him. On the end of the bridge stood Marlene, even though she was far away and most of her face was covered with the large scarf she was wearing around her neck, Sirius could still make out it was her.

With measured footsteps, Marlene approached Sirius, who stood still as a rock, facing her. At first, neither of them spoke and only looked at each other. Her eyes were the only eyes Sirius didn't shy away from.

Marlene could see how tired and puffy his eyes were, she wondered if it was because of the evident lack of sleep or if he had been crying. "You must be freezing," her voice was barely a whisper, but with the silence around them, her whisper also sounded like she had spoken too loudly.

"I am fine," Sirius's voice cracked, and he averted his eyes away from hers. She took another step closer to Sirius, carefully studying his face. She did not want him to feel as if she was cornering him. All she wanted to know if he was alright, or if he had earned another scar.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, his voice was flat and emotionless but his eyes were a different story altogether. She wanted to know why he looked so sad and dejected.

"You asked me if you can have my attention anytime you want, I said yes; so, can _I_ have your attention anytime I want?" Marlene asked, and Sirius instantly looked up before sighing and looking away.

"I am not a good person," he told her, and Marlene knew somehow Sirius actually believed that.

"I think that is for others to decide," Marlene shook her head, still trying to find Sirius's gaze.

"I am a Black," Sirius's voice was barely a whisper and it broke Marlene's heart. Did Sirius really believe in what people talked about his family and about him because he was a Black?

"You are Sirius, you are who you want to be, a family name doesn't make you who you are," her brows furrowed together.

"Let me ask you again, can I have your attention anytime I want?" Marlene waited patiently for Sirius to respond but her heart was already in her mouth. Much to her relief, Sirius slowly nodded without looking away from his feet.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" Marlene walked over to the railing and put her hands on the wood as she leaned forward. Sirius's eyes followed her; his lips slightly parted. He didn't understand why she was standing here with him or why she didn't understand that he was indeed just as bad as his family; but at the moment, he was grateful for her company.

"Very," he agreed, his eyes never leaving Marlene's face. He slowly joined her, and she turned her head to give him a shy smile before looking away and it made Sirius's heart skip a beat.

As they walked to the Sundial Garden, Marlene slipped her hand in the pocket of Sirius's jacket where Sirius had his hands in a tight fist. As soon as Sirius felt Marlene's fingertips on his knuckles, his hands relaxed but his heart started pounding. He gulped in hard and tried to keep his features as normal as possible but he knew his ears were already a furious shade of red. Marlene slowly intertwined her fingers with Sirius's cold hands and kept looking straight ahead, even though she knew Sirius had his eyes on her. Sirius tightened his grip on Marlene's hand and smiled to himself.

They both settled against one of the stones of the stone circle and Sirius felt his eyelids growing heavier by the second. Without much thought, he lowered himself further and put his head on Marlene's shoulder.

"Sirius?" Marlene asked in surprise, but Sirius was too tired to react on it.

"Just a few minutes please," his speech was already slurring and he finally let his eyelids drop and his grip on Marlene's hand loosened.

When Sirius woke up, he didn't know how long he had been sleeping. A few minutes? An hour? A day? He was refreshed. His cheek was firmly pressed against Marlene's shoulder and he felt something warm around his neck. He opened his eyes to the bright light but instantly covered them with the back of his hand.

He straightened up to see Marlene closing a book in her hand, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her scarf was missing from around her neck, and then Sirius noticed it was secured around _his_ neck. She smiled at him and turned towards him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sirius's voice was hoarse.

"A little over two hours," Marlene told him.

"And you just sat there?"

"I was reading."

"You should've woken me up."

"You looked like you could use some rest," Marlene shrugged. Sirius could not believe that Marlene just sat next to him and let him use her shoulder as a pillow.

"How did you get the book?" he pointed towards the book resting on her lap, it looked like a muggle novel.

"Summoning spell," Marlene said as if it was the most obvious thing and Sirius just nodded.

"Your shoulder must be hurting, I am sorry," Sirius apologized earnestly.

"No," Marlene shook her head, it was a little stiff but that would go away once she moved it around.

"And your scarf?" Sirius fumbled with the scarf around his neck. Marlene inclined forward and placed her hand on his to stop any movement; Sirius immediately froze.

"You were cold and shivering, the least I could do was give you the scarf," Marlene told him as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sirius hung his head in shame and spoke, "You shouldn't be this nice to me, I don't deserve it."

"I am not being nice. Don't you think we at least qualify as friends? Wouldn't you do it for your friends? I would," Marlene pulled her hand away from Sirius and straightened up.

"Should we head back now? You haven't eaten anything," Marlene got up from where she was sitting and waited for Sirius.

He could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat. Why wasn't she asking questions? The shift in his mood was an obvious, the way his friends left him in the Great Hall and classes was an obvious too. Was she not curious? Anyone else would have bombarded him with questions by now. He slowly got up and untied the scarf around his neck. Stepping closer to Marlene, he watched as she looked at him from under her lashes. Sirius secured the scarf around her neck, his hands lingering just a moment longer.

"Marlene –" he started; he did not qualify for the kind of treatment she was giving him. She was good, kind, selfless and everything he wasn't and would never be. "I –" what was it that he wanted to tell her?

His eyes studied her face carefully and stopped on her lips. Maybe just once? If he could just know the feeling of her lips against his; he would be able to let her go. Because if he didn't even know it once, he would probably regret it for the rest of his life.

His cold fingertips traced the pale skin of her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. Slowly, his hands cupped her cheeks and Marlene's breath hitched. Her eyes grew wide and Sirius had to hold back his smile. Feeling his heart pound against his ribcage, Sirius lowered his head.

Marlene closed her eyes and lifted her head to give Sirius full access of her lips. She could feel Sirius's breath on her face as he inched closer to her. Could he hear her heartbeat with how loud it was and how close he was? The butterflies in her stomach erupted just as Sirius's lips brushed against hers. She felt intoxicated on Sirius's musky and pinewood scent, a thousand fireworks went off in her head.

The disgust in his mother's eyes, the disappointment on his father's face, the betrayal in his friends' eyes, the anger on his brother's features. How his mother punished him for his incompetence and every scar he earned for it, his bubbling anger for Snivellus and the way he pushed him against the wall and told his best friend's secret – it all rushed back to him!

Sirius pulled himself back, letting Marlene's face go in an instant. Shock was an understatement. Marlene was as red as a tomato. Sirius couldn't look her in the eyes as he quickly mumbled, "I am sorry, you deserve better than this." He turned around and quickly walked away without as much as a glance at Marlene, who stood there shaking and shocked.

The news spread around Hogwarts fast, with no one to tell who had seen Sirius and Marlene together – kissing. What enraged Sirius even more was that they had barely kissed and the rumours were spreading fast. He wondered if it had reached Marlene's ears. '_Of course, it has!_' he thought and let out a loud sigh. Sitting in his room was the only logical thing to do. His friends were sitting outside in the common room, they barely spent anytime near each other. Sirius would often sleep on the couch in the common room to give his friends the space they needed.

When he was returning back to the common room after dinner, he almost bumped into his brother. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the familiar face.

"Regulus, how are you?" Sirius breathed, taking a step towards his brother. His heart swelled up with love for his little brother. Regulus looked happy at Hogwarts, whenever he was surrounded by friends, laughing and enjoying, it made Sirius happy too.

"Can't you come home Sirius?" Regulus mumbled after a long pause. The smile on Sirius's face dropped immediately. Did his brother not understand why Sirius had left home?

"Just apologize to mother and father," Regulus continued and Sirius felt his heart shatter in a million pieces at his brother's words.

"You know why I left Regulus," Sirius tried to reason with his brother.

"You said your friends are better than your family, but look around Sirius! They are not even talking to you. It's your family who always sticks around, not your friends. Mother wasn't wrong," Sirius was shocked at his younger brother's words. He could sense how those weren't Regulus's words but the words fed to him by their mother.

"And Marlene McKinnon? She is a half-blood!" Regulus spat out, making Sirius freeze in his place.

"Blood purity doesn't matter Regulus!" Sirius cried; he wanted his brother to understand that this obsession was wrong. It was claiming innocent lives. A world which a few people want doesn't justify thousands of deaths.

"It does! That is what makes us better than them!" Regulus's brows creased together; he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Sirius tried to explain to his little brother as calmly as he could, "No, do you really think we are better than anyone? We are probably a lot worse. Nothing can justify the innocent people dying."

"I've chosen my side brother, and I am asking you to choose your side wisely. Just come back, I know mother will let you," Regulus pleaded after a long silence. Sirius understood in that moment that his brother was too far into the blood purity mania that his family spoke about proudly to understand any other side.

"I have chosen my side too Regulus and I am sticking with it," Sirius replied firmly.

Regulus walked past Sirius only to stop a few inches away from Sirius, their backs at each other. Regulus looked over his shoulder as he spoke from between his teeth, "Just remember that Marlene McKinnon is one of the few that has a target behind their back and it has been long overdue. You getting involved with her only draws much more attention to her."

Sirius spun around quickly to look at Regulus, who was already looking away. Squaring his shoulders, Regulus let Sirius know that he was no longer the brother Sirius used to play with; the innocence was long gone.

"Give it a thought, who truly has your back Sirius, because right now I see you standing alone, with no friends and no family," Regulus completed as he walked away gracefully.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't kiss Sirius," Marlene wasn't lying. There lips had barely touched when Sirius backed off, it couldn't be counted as a kiss. She was upset at first, but remembering the state Sirius was in that day, she tried to understand his point of view.

"Marlene be honest with us, do you like Sirius?" Mary asked, scooting across her bed towards Marlene. To be honest, Marlene would've said yes if things hadn't gotten this awkward; but right now, she wasn't sure.

"I don't hate him," Marlene shrugged, looking at her friends. That was true, she understood that Sirius was probably too stressed about something and she wasn't going to hold that against him.

"But – what is with this rumour going around?" Alice let out a sigh. She was the first one to hear it from her boyfriend Frank Longbottom and couldn't believe her ears. She had instantly rushed back and here they were, sitting and talking about it.

"Sirius and I were at the Sundial Garden, that's true," Marlene confirmed. Her friends exchanged glances and then looked back at Marlene.

"But we didn't kiss," she completed by telling them the half-truth.

"Let's just get to the class, if Marlene says she didn't kiss Sirius then that is the truth," Lily stated, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked at Marlene.

The girls got up from their beds, picking up the books on their nightstands, they headed out to Slughorn's class.

Alice wanted to sit with Frank in the class, it was obvious but she didn't want to leave Lily alone. "Sit with Frank," Lily encouraged her, pushing her towards her boyfriend.

Alice shyly took the empty seat next to Frank, it made Marlene smile. Now, if only Lily would accept her growing fondness for James, Marlene would be beyond happy to see both her friends happy.

Just then, James, Remus and Peter entered the class; Marlene looked at Lily from the corner of her eyes and she noticed how Lily instantly started looking at the closed book on her desk rather than the new arrivals as they took their seats in the row adjacent to Lily.

Peter sat down with a fellow Gryffindor student Richard Wood, with whom Frank usually sat, James sat beside Lily in the row on her left and Remus sat down with James. When Lily finally looked up from her book and her gaze met James; James winked at Lily with a smirk, making both Mary and Marlene snort, who were watching the exchange from behind Lily.

They looked at each other and Mary put her finger on lips as a signal for Marlene to supress her smile, her own shoulders shaking as she desperately tried to control her own laughter.

The class grew significantly quieter when Professor Slughorn entered the class. "Good Morning Professor," Marlene spoke in unison with the rest of the class.

"Good Morning students," Professor Slughorn replied cheerfully as he walked to his desk.

Marlene noticed Sirius's absence from the class and wondered if he was alright. But her mind was immediately put to rest when he dashed his way into the class, only to stop when he looked his friends had not saved a seat for him like always. His face immediately dropped. The whispers in the class grew louder, Marlene could see people pointing towards Sirius and she immediately felt sympathetic towards him.

"Take a seat Mr Black," Professor Slughorn gestured towards the seat next to Lily. It was the only seat that was empty in the whole classroom.

Reluctantly, Sirius took his seat besides Lily and mumbled a low "Hello Evans."

"Black," Lily replied with a nod and then turned to look at Professor Slughorn, who was arranging his books on his desk.

"What happened to these four? Especially Black and Potter, they were inseparable," Penelope Gibbs, a Ravenclaw student whispered in a low voice. Marlene sighed loudly; the whole school was talking about the Marauders.

"What do you think? He is from the House of Black, he must have done something, everyone knows which side that family has chosen," Margaret Edgecombe spat out.

"I heard he was getting married to one of his cousins when he leaves Hogwarts," Penelope's words earned a gasp from her friend, and Marlene eyes instantly drifted towards Sirius. Getting married? Was that the explanation for everything? It can't be! But even then, she felt her throat tighten.

"That shows, no matter how much he tries to hide it, he is just as into blood purity as his family and to think he fooled everyone around," Marlene wanted to turn around and ask them to shut their mouth, that even if Sirius was indeed getting married to as they claimed, it was none of their business.

"Poor Marlene, I heard she stood up for him when Anne tried to warn her," Penelope's voice was barely audible now. Marlene felt Mary's gaze on her and she tried to put away the anger boiling inside of her. Clearly Mary could hear the gossip too.

"He is devious, he hides behind all his charm but underneath he is just heartless."

"He is a Black after all. They use their good looks and charm to get what they want." Marlene's eyes drifted towards Sirius and watching him sit there, with his shoulders slouched, as he scribbled away in his parchment, trying to block out the gossip; she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Silence!" Professor Slughorn finally silenced the whole class. Once the class grew silent, he spoke once again.

"Today we will be working in pairs to brew a very powerful and highly dangerous potion," Professor Slughorn looked pleased with himself as he turned around to the blackboard and wrote in his clear handwriting '_Amortentia_'.

"Does anyone know what it smells like?" he turned towards the class. Lily's hand immediately shot up and Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Miss Evans?" he encouraged Lily to speak.

"It smells different for everyone Professor, based on what that person likes," Lily answered.

"Correct,5 points to Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn added gleefully.

"Now, I will write down the ingredients before we start brewing the potion, and remember the pair who brews it first and _correctly_, I have a surprise waiting for them," the class started chatting excitedly as Professor Slughorn turned towards the board and started writing down Amortentia's characteristics and ingridents, that the students copied down in their parchment.

"This is why I like Slughorn's class, he always makes things interesting," Mary spoke with a smile.

"I agree, and with the little challenges, no one can get bored in his class," Marlene agreed. Lily turned to look at her friends and grinned as she nodded before turning back to copy from the blackboard.

The brewing started 15 minutes later, when Professor Slughorn had explained the characteristics and ingridents of the potion and given a green signal to brew the potion. He walked around the class to check the student's progress and help those who needed help.

"Yes, add it now," Lily instructed Sirius, who followed her instruction immediately, adding the last ingrident on the list. They smiled at each other as the distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen became visible and the spiral steams started to rise from the potion.

"It's done!" Sirius grinned at Lily, who nodded with a grin of her own.

"Professor!" two voices were heard at the same time – all students looked up to the voices – one belonged to Lily Evans and the other belonged to James Potter.

"They even completed their potions together," Mary whispered to Marlene, making Marlene chuckle.

"Two pairs are done! How wonderful! 5 points to each student," Professor Slughorn remarked happily, walking up to the pairs, sitting side by side.

"We'll wait a little while to let other students complete," he told the four of them, earning a nod, before he walked away.

Sirius and Lily sat as far away from the potion as they possibly could. Neither of them wanting to acknowledge the smell of the potion, because they knew all too well why they smelt what they did. James and Remus on the other hand were excitedly talking about what smelt in low whispers.

Once all the students were done, a few of whom failed, Professor Slughorn once again walked up to the two pairs who had completed the potion. "Mr Potter," he turned towards James and Remus first.

"Why don't you tell us what it smells like to you?" he continued, both Sirius and Lily froze. Their faces turned pale and eyes widened as far as they could. That was the surprise? To them it was more like a punishment!

James sniffed the potion once again as if to double check what he smelt and the whole class grew quiet, all eyes turned towards James who was grinning wide.

"It smells like broomstick handle – I guess you can say wood, the rain and –" his eyes turned slightly towards Lily and Marlene could no longer keep her smile off of her face, watching both Lily and James excitedly.

"Lilies," James spoke confidently with a smile. The whole class erupted in a roar of laughter, except James, Lily and Sirius. It was too obvious why he smelt Lilies, that was exactly what Lily smelt like!

"As if we needed another confirmation that Potter likes Lily," Mary laughed, making Marlene laugh harder. Lily's face was probably a bright shade of red, she turned her face away from James.

"Mr Lupin, what does it smell like to you?" Professor Slughorn tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, but he was failing miserably.

The class grew silent once again, and waited for Remus to speak.

"Chocolate, trees and old books," Remus's voice was barely a whisper, but Sirius couldn't help smile at his friend's description of Amortentia. He felt happy knowing that he knew exactly what his friend would smell.

"As you can see, Amortentia smells different to everyone. If we ask Miss Evans and Mr Black here – it would smell different to them," Professor Slughorn started.

"Isn't that right?" he turned to the two frozen students.

"Yes, it does," Sirius answered with a nod.

"What does it smell like Black?" a student from the back of the classroom shouted.

"That is for me to know and you to keep wondering," Sirius turned around to respond to the student. Just as he was turning back around, his eyes met Marlene's and Marlene could feel her heart skip a beat before she looked down.

"What does it smell like to you?" Mary asked Marlene curiously, and Marlene felt her ears heating up again.

"Home," she lied in a mumble. It wasn't exactly a lie; just half-truth, that she had been telling a lot today. It did smell like home, but it also smelt like musk and pinewood and she knew why she smelt that. Her eyes instantly looked at Sirius and then she looked away.

"What does it smell like to you?" she asked Mary.

"Apple pie, ink and roses," Mary replied with a grin.

"I bet it smells like Frank for Alice," Marlene jested, both the girls turning around to see Frank and Alice chattering and laughing.

"Lily what does it smell like for you?" Mary poked Lily in the back, making Lily turn around slowly.

"Old books and cherries," Lily stammered, making Mary and Marlene exchange glances. Marlene was sure Lily was hiding the scent, just like she was. Lily was terrible at hiding things, her face gave it away, just like right now.

Sitting alone in the dormitory, Sirius could finally no longer take it. His friends were making a conscious effort at avoiding him. If his friends wanted him out of their hair, he would ask Professor McGonagall to change his dormitory. That way, his friends wouldn't have to stay out the whole while he was there and only come back to sleep once he had stepped out to sleep in the common room. After everything they had done for him and after his mistake, the least he could do for them was give them some peace of mind and stay out of their way to make it easier for them.

He needed to explain them his side though. He needed them to know that it was an accident and he would never betray his friends. But, every time he would try to talk to his friends, they would walk away without as much as a glance in his direction. So, he decided to apologize in another way. He didn't know if it would work though, he was never good with apologizes or stating his feelings.

He had bought Remus's favourite chocolates, James's favourite jelly slugs and Peter's favourite Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. He wrote three letters for them and explicitly mentioned that these weren't bribes to earn their apology, because he knew his mistake was unforgivable. He just wanted to do something good before getting out of their way. He explained why he did what he did, and that no explanation was ever enough for his actions. He specifically apologized to Remus for his actions and thanked all his friends, especially James, for everything they had done for him. He explained that he would leave the dormitory, so they can return to their usual routine in the dormitory and not disrupt it because of him.

Leaving the letters on their specific beds, he turned to throw a last glance at the dormitory of the four of them and felt the lump returning at the back of his throat. He shut the door behind himself and walked down the spiral staircase. His feet felt as heavy as lid but he continued to walk past his friends and out of the common room.

Peter had returned to room to get his transfiguration book when he noticed something strange in the room. All of Sirius's belongings were packed and there was a rolled parchment and his favourite Bertie Bott's every flavour bean on Peter's bed. He picked up the parchment with curious eyes and opened it carefully. He instantly recognized Sirius's handwriting. Scanning through the letter, his heart dropped to his stomach. The last thing Peter wanted was for his friends to stop being friends! With Sirius leaving the dormitories, he realised that his friends were drifting apart rather than forgiving each other.

He left the parchment on the bed and rushed downstairs where his other two friends were doing their homework, almost tumbling on his way. Without raising much alarm, he whispered to his friends, "Come quickly, you need to see this!"

James and Remus quickly shut their books and followed Peter back to their dormitory. "Look! Sirius has left us all apology letters on our bed; read it!" He exclaimed, pointing towards James and Remus's bed.

"No, I don't want to read it," Remus replied stubbornly, turning around to walk out again.

Peter put himself against the door, stopping Remus to reach out for it. "Read it Moony!" his voice was wobbly but stern.

"What's gotten into you Wormtail?" James mumbled, picking up Sirius's letter from his bed. Remus also reluctantly picked up Sirius's letter and with a bored look on his face, he read the letter.

When Peter saw Remus and James's eyes widen, he spoke again, "He is actually leaving the dormitory, his things are packed!"

"Marauders can't be the same without Sirius, we are best friends! If what Padfoot did is wrong, which he is, we all know how cunning Snivellus is! And – Padfoot only got involved _because_ he was trying to keep Snivellus's large nose out of Moony's business. We didn't even ask him about the mission, 5 wizards died because of that explosion, he could have been one of those 5!" Peter exclaimed, his voice was wobbly and he walked up to his friends.

Remus angrily threw the parchment back on his bed and once again turned towards the door. His fists were clenched as tightly as his jaw.

"Where are you going?" James asked Remus.

"To get Padfoot back here," he spoke from between his teeth, yanking the door open, he jogged down the staircase as fast as he could.

Sirius was about to turn the Serpentine corridor that would lead him to McGonagall's office when his path was blocked by four Slytherin students. Sirius wasn't in the mood to engage with them, and tried to walk past them but was immediately halted because of the lack of space.

"Mind moving to a side?" Sirius asked, his eyes lazily scanned their faces.

"Black, we heard you left your home during the summer?" Avery asked, stepping closer to Sirius.

"And that's any of your business because?" Sirius spat back, his hand already on his wand that rested in the pocket of his robe.

"We're just here to warn you Black, people are choosing sides, you might as well choose wisely," Avery continued in a low voice.

"I already have, not that it is any of your concern," Sirius responded firmly.

"You know what happens to blood traitors right?" Avery probably wanted to sound threatening but Sirius rolled his eyes. He wasn't any threat, given what he had done only a few days ago, Sirius was prepared for him.

"Sod off Avery!" Sirius said, his wand out of the pocket of his robe.

"You will be the first one to die Black!" Avery spat at him from between his teeth.

"And you dream it's going to be you, who kills me?" Sirius asked mockingly, sneering at Avery's words.

"How bloody difficult is it going to be?" Avery looked at his friends with a smirk.

"Pick up your wand then, let's see how bloody difficult it will be," Sirius raised one of his eyebrows and pointed his wand towards Avery.

Avery and his friends immediately drew their wands at Sirius and Avery spoke mockingly, "Look around yourself Black, you are alone. Where are your three friends now?"

"I think the two of us can handle you by ourselves," Sirius's head immediately turned around at the familiar voice. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Remus with his wand pointing towards Avery.

He walked up to stand beside Sirius and Sirius felt his throat tighten. His eyes carefully studied Remus's angry features as he towered over Avery and his friends, who took a step back.

"Now, turn around and walk back to where you came from," Remus spoke from between his teeth.

"Or else?" Avery's friends were already backing up, anticipating the arrival of James and Peter as well.

A red light hit Avery square in the chest, he flew across the corridor and hit the wall, slumping against it. His friends quickly rushed to Avery's rescue, who was already sitting up. Sirius knew it was the same spell Avery had used on him, only Remus knew how to control the intensity of the charm as expected from him.

"_That_ is for what you did to Sirius a few days ago," Remus said, he took Sirius's wrist in his hand and dragged Sirius behind himself towards the Gryffindor tower.

All eyes turned towards Sirius and Remus in the common room, as Remus practically dragged Sirius to their dormitory. Marlene smiled to herself, '_At least he made up with his friends_' she thought, turning back to her homework.

Remus shoved Sirius inside their dormitory and closed the door behind himself. Sirius met with the angry faces of his friends and he averted his eyes to the floor.

"You were leaving?" James asked in disbelief, his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes, in his dreams," Remus pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wand, all of Sirius's belonging started unpacking, going back to their designated place.

"Remus –" Sirius looked around the room as his belongings started getting arranged.

"I thought it was Moony," Remus spoke from between his teeth and Sirius could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You cannot leave! We can't even stay angry at you?" James exclaimed; his brows creased together.

"You can for as long as you want," Sirius mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Remus walked up to his bed and picked up the chocolates Sirius had left him. Walking back to Sirius, he took Sirius's hand and placed the chocolates in his empty hands. Bewildered, Sirius looked up at Remus.

"I don't want chocolates Padfoot, I want my friend," Remus said calmly. Before Sirius could avert his eyes again, tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks and he quickly hid his face in the crook of his elbow.

James and Peter exchanged glances, tears at the brim of their eyes but they smiled before moving towards the two boys standing in the middle of the room. James and Peter draped their hands around each other and pulling the other two boys in an embrace.

"I am sorry!" Sirius cried, while the three boys held him in their embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Thousands of deaths and missing people started getting printed in the dead list and missing list of Daily Prophet. Students whose families had gone missing or died were rushed back home with the special provisions made by Hogwarts. Any student who was younger than 4th year was accompanied back safely by the few Order members who were free, and in the worst-case scenario, the Order members who were currently the students of Hogwarts. Any student who wished to go back willingly for any other reason was allowed to be escorted back by their parents or guardians.

The seats in the Great Hall which were once filled by at least a thousand students were now half empty. A lot many students would never return back because they had themselves appeared in the missing or dead list. Whenever the Daily Prophet arrived in the morning, the students first opened those two lists before moving onto any other news. If someone's friend or family had appeared in those lists, you could hear the screams or the wails and the rest of the students, staff and ghosts could only feel their heart clench.

Dumbledore had addressed the students and staff one morning when the atmosphere at Hogwarts was too gloomy. "We have amongst us the personifications of bravery and courage, hard work and loyalty, intelligence and wit, ambition and resourcefulness; in this time of great terror we must stand together – because divided we are weak. A lot many have suffered already at the hands of Lord Voldemort, but we can remember them and honour their memories, by not giving into the terror but fighting it by showing true bond and trust. Every day brings new hope and _never_ let that hope go, because when we stand together – we will fight and win this war – not just against Lord Voldemort but against ourselves and our fears."

Dumbledore had encouraged students to enjoy their free time more with friends and to liven up the mood around Hogwarts, the preparations for the Hallowe'en feast started early. With a Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match planned just a day before Hallowe'en seemed to put everyone in a great mood.

Marlene was the first one to notice Lily's unfocused eyes when she returned to the dormitory. "Everything alright Lils?" Marlene asked, sitting up straight on her bed.

"Huh? Yes," Lily shook her head as if to bring herself out of some trance.

"Where were you? Are you sure everything is fine?" Marlene's voice was tainted with worry, she walked over to sit beside Lily on her bed.

"I was – with Potter," Lily's words made Mary drop her book with a loud thud and Alice turned around from the mirror where she was combing her hair.

"Details?" Mary squealed, making Alice and Marlene chuckle.

"I was coming back from the Quad and Potter was practising for Quidditch nearby I think, and all of a sudden he was hanging upside down in my vision, I was terrified at first and almost punched him," Lily's eyes were unfocused again, as if remembering the whole incident. Mary let out a snort.

"He asked me if he could join me, and I agreed – I don't know why, but we were talking and he – wasn't as bad as I thought," Lily continued and then finally looked at her friends who were already grinning.

"What were you talking about?" Marlene asked curiously.

"He was flirting –" Lily started, there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Did you flirt back?" Alice asked in an urgency.

"I think?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. The whole room was suddenly filled with squeals and giggles as the girls surrounded Lily.

"You think?! Lily!" Marlene giggled; she was smiling from ear to ear.

"But – I am supposed to hate Potter!" Lily exclaimed, her brows furrowed together and she genuinely looked distressed.'

"Why is that?" Mary put her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the left.

"Is it because of Snape?" Alice asked with a loud huff.

"Potter and his friends bully people," Lily tried to reason, it sounded she was reasoning more with herself than with her friends.

"They used to, not anymore, in case you haven't noticed," Marlene corrected her, earning nods from their other two friend.

"And honestly, they only bullied those wannabe death eaters like Snape, and it was nothing compared to the misery they put everyone in," Mary chimed in.

"It's not like Snape and his death eater friends didn't hex them. Only recently Sirius was hurt!" Alice reminded all her friends, and Marlene suddenly froze.

"But Potter is arrogant!" Lily cried, standing up from her bed and walking past her friends to the window.

"He shows off when he is around you, I think he wants you to see how desirable he is," Alice shrugged with a smile.

"But he does _this_ –" Lily ran her hands through her hair to imitate James, "with his hair!"

"That is why you are rejecting him?" Mary cried, looking at her friend in disbelief.

"You are just finding excuses to hate Potter, when you already know you don't," Marlene told her earnestly, making Lily blush a furious shade of red.

"Is it bad – that I liked it? Potter flirting – with me," Lily asked her friends.

"No!" Marlene, Mary and Alice exclaimed in unison.

"James is a nice bloke; Frank says it too. His affection for you is genuine," Alice assured Lily.

"We aren't asking you to like him, but don't hate him when you have no reason to," Mary told Lily firmly.

"You don't have to feel guilty for liking him if you do, just because Snape hates him and you felt an obligation to hate James because Snape did," Alice agreed with Mary.

"Yes, because Snape is no longer your friend," Marlene added.

"Merlin knows he was toxic!" Alice shook her head.

"He still tries to talk to me," Lily admitted to her friends sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Marlene exclaimed; her eyes widened in shock.

"You are telling us this just now?!" Mary looked at Lily in disbelief.

"I am sorry," Lily apologized, her eyes were on her feet, a small frown formed on her lips.

"Do you not consider us your friends?" everyone could hear how hurt Mary sounded.

"Mary that's not it, you know how much I love you girls," Lily quickly walked to Mary and took Mary's hands in her own.

"What happened?" Alice had a frown on her face too.

"Remember when school had just started and I was at the Library alone after class, to finish our first assignment?" Lily pulled Mary to her bed and sat down with her. She gestured her other two friends to join her on the bed as well and they did.

"Yes," Marlene replied with a nod.

"He followed me to the Library –" Lily started and her friends mumbled their disbelief.

"I always knew he was so creepy!" Mary exclaimed.

"I avoided him in the library, there were so many students there and I asked Remus if I could sit with him, so he didn't try to come closer. I thought he had left by the time I was done and I didn't even think to leave with Remus, I just left. But he was waiting outside the Library, for more than an hour!" Lily told her friends.

"I have goosebumps on my arms right now, this is disturbing Lils!" Mary expressed her discontent.

"I ignored him at first, but when he caught me by my wrist –" Lily continued but was immediately interrupted by her friends.

"He touched you?!" Marlene yelled; her jaw was clenched tightly. She could feel the anger boiling up in the pit of her stomach

"I hexed him, don't worry," Lily quickly added. "But he just got up and started following me again, said he wanted to apologize. I asked him if he was still friends with Mulciber and Avery, when he didn't reply, I asked him to leave me alone as I have chosen my path and he had chosen his."

"He continued trying to talk to me and I was about to hex him again but Potter walked around the corner and immediately told him off. He walked me back to the common room," Lily shrugged and let out a huge sigh.

"He has been looking out a lot for me, especially since things started getting riskier for muggleborns at Hogwarts," Lily completed with a smile.

"I don't think you need us to tell you why James is a nice fellow!" Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"There is one more thing," Lily mumbled sheepishly, her cheeks were turning pink again.

"Lily Evans! Just how much have you been hiding from us?" Marlene chuckled excitedly.

"Don't get too excited over this alright?" Lily asked her friends, who exchanged glances before nodding.

"Back when we were brewing Amortentia…" Lily trailed off, her face now as red as her hair. Her friends exchanged knowing glances but tried to contain their excitement.

"Old Books, Cherries and – James?" Marlene jested, a smirk playing on her lips.

"When you say it like that it sounds so bizarre!" Lily hid her face behind her hands. Her friends could no longer contain their giggles and squeals.

"Wait I have a better question," Mary gestured her friends to remain quiet as she took Lily's hands off her face.

"How do _you_ know what James smells like?" Mary had a grin on her face, watching Lily's face turn a furious shade of red once again, her friends couldn't help but laugh.

Marlene held Lily by her shoulders and looked her in her eyes, "Lily have you kissed James?"

"No!" Lily cried, trying to hide her face again but in vain as Marlene held onto her hands.

"Then how do you know?" Marlene asked, her jaw was hurting from how big she was smiling.

"We have been in close proximity," Lily admitted shyly. Marlene couldn't stop herself before the memory came back to her and her heart immediately skipped a beat. Sirius had cupped her face and almost kissed her – almost! Her smile faded just a little bit when she remembered the memory but she tried to keep her face as composed as possible.

"I can't believe Lily lied to us in the class," Mary looked at Marlene, who nodded her head.

"Black was sitting right next to me, should I have said that in front of him?" Lily reasoned with her friends.

"You're right," Mary agreed, nodding her head.

"Talking of Black, Marlene –" Lily started, '_Oh no!_' Marlene thought, her heart already started pounding loudly.

"We never got to complete that conversation," Lily continued. Marlene knew which conversation they were talking about.

"Because there is nothing to say," Marlene tried to sound as indifferent as possible.

"Why were you with Sirius in the Sundial garden?" Alice asked, now all eyes had turned towards Marlene and she could no longer keep her heart rate under control.

"You all saw what happened in the Great Hall that day, with his friends and then during classes. I thought he could use a friend," Marlene wasn't happy with her answer but that was all she could come up with at the moment.

"You are Black's friend?" Mary raised her brows.

"Acquaintance," Marlene sounded unsure and she hated it. She should sound more confident in her answers to convince her friends.

"What happened at Sundial Garden?" Lily asked curiously.

"He just slept and I read my novel," Marlene could feel her heart pounding once again. All her friends were speechless, they exchanged glances and tried to come up with a response.

"And when you went to the Great Lake?" Alice asked, her curious eyes tried to hold Marlene's gaze.

"I returned his books, he thanked me for returning his books and helping him after the accident, and we made small talks before returning," Marlene played with her fingers as she mumbled.

"Then where are these rumours coming from?" Alice sounded irritated but Marlene didn't look up from her fingers.

"That's what they are, rumours," Marlene mumbled again.

"Yes, apparently Black is getting married and then there is one that he is already a death eater and then my favourite – he tried to kill Snape – I wouldn't mind if that was true," Mary spoke the last part from between her teeth. "He'd be my new best friend if anything."

"Let's not get worked up on these rumours and let's go have dinner, I am starving," Marlene spoke after a long pause, finally looking at her friends.

"Lily can sit with James," Mary jested before getting up from the bed, earning a groan from Lily and "I shouldn't have told you." It made all her friends laugh as they made way to the Great Hall.

Much to everyone's surprise, James made his way over to Lily and sat down beside her for dinner. There were a lot of whispers and glances in their direction. At first Lily had started turning a shade of tomato but when James smiled at her dazingly and asked "Alright Evans?" she couldn't help but smile back.

James couldn't forget how Lily's laughter sounded like bells chiming softly when she laughed at his jokes. She visibly relaxed when they were talking about nothing in particular and she asked him, "Are you prepared for the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

He smiled proudly and replied, "As always; are you coming to watch the match?"

She absentmindedly replied, "Of course I am," and then turned a shade of beetroot.

Sirius was running late for the Quidditch match. He had woken up late, got to the Great Hall late for breakfast and now he was late after changing into his Quidditch uniform. If he didn't reach Quidditch pitch in another two minutes, he knew James would have a meltdown. So, he was running as fast as he could, out of breath but still trying to keep up his pace.

Everyone else was heading out for the match as well, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were wishing him luck; the Slytherins were ignoring him, not that it bothered him.

Just as he turned around the corner to exit the castle and run to the Quidditch Pitch he almost bumped into a girl. His hands automatically held her by her shoulders and he started mumbling an apology that died in his throat when he saw her face.

Marlene was just as shocked to bump into Sirius. She sighed at her luck; she had hoped for it to be anyone but Sirius. She looked up to him from under her lashes and her heart immediately started racing.

He couldn't get himself to drop his hands from her shoulders, frozen in his place, just as she was. He wanted to tell her to not look at him that way, she had no idea what effect she had on him.

"I am sorry," he whispered, not just for bumping into her but for what happened at the Sundial garden.

"It's alright, I should've seen where I was headed," Marlene mumbled and he sensed her word also meant more than she was letting on; or was he reading too much into the situation?

He dropped his hands to his side and took a step back, remembering he was late for the match. He didn't want to leave; it had been days since they had come face to face like this and he wanted to relish the moment.

"Are you not coming to see the match?" Sirius asked her, she was headed inside the castle.

"I forgot my scarf, I was going to get that," Marlene replied, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Oh… I will – leave," Sirius replied awkwardly, continuing towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Sirius," Marlene's voice made his heart do summersaults and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks and turned around sharply.

"Good luck for the match," there was no smile on her face, she wished him and turned around to head inside the castle quickly.

The match was about to start, the players were out on the pitch and Sirius had spotted Marlene's friends in the crowd but he couldn't spot Marlene. She had clearly not returned and he wondered if she was going to?

"Padfoot?" James's voice brought his attention back to the pitch.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the Gryffindor captain.

"Are you okay?" his voice was tainted with worry; Sirius forced a grin and nodded his head.

Just when they were asked to mount their broomsticks, Sirius threw a last glance towards Marlene's friends. Much to his surprise, she was sitting right by her friends, talking to them animatedly. He hadn't even realised when she had come to take her seat but he could finally breathe better now that she was sitting there.

"Let's win this game," Sirius heard James's excited voice. Kicking off the ground, they headed to touch the sky and the crowd cheered wildly. The Quaffle was thrown in the air and the chasers including James and Sirius headed straight for it. James snuck it under his arm and directed his broomstick towards the goal hoops, making Sirius grin, who followed James.

"The game has barely begun and James Potter scores 10 points for Gryffindor already!" the commentary bloomed across the field as James put the Quaffle through the hoops. Sirius couldn't help but cheer for his best friend with the rest of the crowd.

"Padfoot!" James shouted and looked at a fifth year Slytherin chaser, who was headed straight for Sirius, taking his place beside Sirius. Sirius looked at the chaser and waved at him with a smile, before his broomstick dipped in the air and took him down as if he was about to crash to the ground.

Marlene gasped with the rest of the spectators when Sirius dropped at a great velocity. Turning around right before he touched the ground, he shot straight up and caught the Quaffle in his hand, faster than anyone's eyes could register and put it through the goal hoops.

"Sirius Black earns Gryffindor another 10 points with his fast reflexes!" the commentator stated happily and the crowd cheered.

The score was 70-30 with Gryffindors showing perfect team work and a proud James grinning at his teammates. The golden snitch hadn't been spotted yet and the seekers had their eyes wide open for it.

Things were going perfectly fine; the mood had brightened up and the crowd was cheering wildly. Until a Slytherin Beater hit the Bludger with what looked like all his strength and set it straight towards the spectators.

People couldn't tell who was heading faster towards Lily Evans, the Bludger or James Potter who threw the Quaffle towards Sirius and leaned forward on his broomstick, cutting through the air.

There was chaos around Lily, people had spotted the Bludger and were trying to cover their heads from it.

"A foul by the Slytherin Beater – and the golden snitch has been spotted!" the commentator continued excitedly but for those towards whom the Bludger was headed couldn't care less.

James hovered in front of Lily for a second before the rear end of his broomstick hit the Bludger and sent it flying back to the Beater who had set it towards Lily in the first place. The Bludger hit the Beater in the arm and he dropped on the ground like a fly.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" James shouted angrily, leaning forward on his broomstick he headed straight to the Slytherin captain.

"Lily are you okay?" Mary who had been sitting right beside Lily asked her. But Lily couldn't speak, her heart was in her mouth. To her, it seemed like James had appeared out of thin air and diverted the Bludger away from her. Her hands were still shaking.

"She is shaking," Marlene extended her hand towards Lily from over Mary. Giving Lily's hands a light squeeze, she caught Lily's attention, who gave her a weak smile.

"Potter looks angry," Mary noted and their eyes turned towards James, who was angrily shouting at the Slytherin captain. It wasn't until Sirius came to his side that James tried to control his anger and Marlene wondered what had Sirius told James to get his anger under control.

"The Gryffindors earn a penalty because of the foul play by Slytherin beater – and the seekers are still in pursuit of the golden snitch that has disappeared once again."

James had his jaw clenched tightly as he hovered in front of the goal hoops with the Quaffle in his hand. From the corner of his eyes he looked at Lily and sent the Quaffle flying through one of the goal hoops with ease, earning another 10 points for Gryffindors. Just then the Gryffindor seeker spotted the golden snitch only a few inches away from his broomstick. The Slytherin seeker spotted the golden snitch as well and the two headed straight for it.

They crashed with a loud thud and disbalanced off the broomstick, landing straight on the ground beneath them, the spectators gasped and got up from their seats.

"GRYFFINDOR HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The ear deafening cheering could be heard across the Quidditch Pitch when the Gryffindor Seeker raised his hand with the golden snitch secured tightly, still lying on the ground.

The Gryffindors were having a party after dinner in the common room to celebrate their first Quidditch win of the school year. The Marauders had managed to sneak in Firewhisky along with Butterbeer, leaving everyone in a much better mood.

The whole common room was crowded as students gathered around and socialised with each other. Some couples could be seen snogging in a corner of the common room. The whole room was filled with a buzzing chatter and lively banter.

"Black give some here!" A seventh year Gryffindor asked Sirius for the bottle of Firewhisky in his hand, that Sirius passed on gladly.

Marlene was sitting with Lily and Mary on the end of the staircase that led up to the girl's dormitories and watch Sirius's huge grin and rolled her eyes when she saw him taking another shot of the Firewhisky.

"Dorcas is calling me, I will be right back," Mary pointed towards a fellow Gryffindor student with a grin, before quickly getting up and jogging towards her.

Marlene and Lily watched Dorcas hand Mary a glass of Firewhisky and they chuckled, "I don't think she is coming back anytime soon," Marlene jested, making Lily laugh.

"Alright Evans?" Both Lily and Marlene turned to look at the bespectacled boy who leaned against the wall near Lily.

"I'll be right back," Marlene mumbled, a grin forming on her lips as she got up from the staircase and walked towards the crowd, leaving James and Lily alone. She looked over her shoulder to find Lily standing up to talk to James and she smiled to herself happily.

Marlene hadn't noticed as she bumped into someone and her heart skipped a beat. When she looked in front of her, she met blue eyes instead of the grey eyes she was hoping for. She knew the smiling seventh year Gryffindor boy, Robert King.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius's grin turned into a frown when he saw Robert King talking to Marlene with a smile. He could only see the back of Marlene's head. Putting the goblet of Firewhisky against his lips, he gulped it down at once, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat, his eyes never left Marlene.

"I am sorry," Marlene mumbled to King, she watched the way his eyes light up when he looked at her and she knew that look all too well.

"It's alright," King spoke in his posh accent with a smile. "Would you like some Firewhisky?" he continued; the smile never dropped from his face.

Marlene thought about it, "I've never had it before," she replied earnestly.

"There is always a first for everything, that is if you want to try it?" King asked her again.

Her friends were busy, she was alone, what harm would one goblet of Firewhisky do? She nodded with a smile. "Please wait here," the tall boy grinned, walking past Marlene, whose eyes followed him.

Sirius watched Robert King make his way to him, and he tore his gaze from Marlene, sinking back in the couch where he was sitting. The smile from his face was gone when Robert came to stand in front of him.

"Black, can I have two more goblets of that please?" he asked; Sirius looked up to him irritably. '_Please?_' Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. He stood up, "She is underage," he spoke from between his teeth before he could stop himself.

"Most students here are, so are you," King pointed out and Sirius wanted to hit him square in the face for making a valid point. Reluctantly, Sirius poured King two goblets of Firewhisky.

"Thank you," King smiled, picking up the goblets, he walked away. Sirius sneered and sat back down on the couch, sinking in further. He couldn't help but look at Marlene once again.

When Marlene took her first sip of Firewhisky, Sirius watched her face twist in disgust. He immediately chuckled, shaking his head. Of course, it must have been the first time she drank it.

"You don't like it?" he heard King ask her, taking the goblet from her hand. She shook her head, letting him take the goblet from her.

"It tastes horrible! Why would someone drink it?" her face was still twisted in disgust.

"Should I get you something to eat then?" King asked, but Marlene shook her head.

Marlene could feel Sirius's eyes on her back and she wondered why he was looking at her? It wasn't like _she_ had rejected him; it was quite the opposite. Also, she could enjoy whoever's company she wanted to enjoy, he hadn't come up to talk to her even when they were in the same room, he just sat surrounded by Gryffindor students, passing around Firewhisky.

"I've noticed you a lot in common room and the Great Hall," King spoke again, drawing Marlene's attention towards him.

"Oh?" she mumbled, unsure of what to say. She knew where this conversation was headed.

"I never had the chance to talk to you," he continued, shaking his head as he smiled. Marlene looked down at her feet, she still didn't know how to respond to the sudden turn of the conversation.

"I will get us something to eat," Marlene spoke after a long pause. She finally looked up to find a confused Robert looking at her. "Is there something specific you would like?" she continued.

"I can get it for us," King offered quickly.

"You got us the drinks, I will get snacks," Marlene shrugged.

"Anything will do," King told her and she immediately turned around, making her way to the rear end of the common room where Peter was handing out snacks as he sat down with a few of his friends including Remus.

"Marlene," he greeted her with a shy smile, and Marlene smiled back, turning her gaze to the snacks in front of her.

"Can I have these?" Marlene pointed towards the Liquorice wands, earning a nod from Peter, she picked up a packet of Liquorice wands and mumbled a quick "Thank you."

She turned around to walk back to King. Her eyes searched for King in the crowd where she had left him but when a certain black-haired boy came into her view, she jumped back. Her heart almost skipped out of her ribcage, and her hands clutched the Liquorice wands tightly.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, and her heart started slowing down.

"Hello," a mischievous smile crept on his lips, and stupidly enough it made Marlene's heart skip a beat. _'Get a grip!' _Marlene thought.

"Hello," she mumbled, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Didn't you like the Firewhisky?" he asked her curiously.

"Were you watching me?" she questioned back, raising her eyebrows.

"I suppose," Sirius nodded. She already knew that, but then why did butterflies suddenly emerged in her stomach at the confirmation. He held her gaze intently, his grey orbs were intimidating even if his eyes were smiling and Marlene couldn't get herself to look away.

"Robert is waiting for me," Marlene suddenly spoke, realising their surroundings.

"King likes you," Sirius whispered, and was that jealousy in his tone that Marlene sensed? It couldn't be.

"I know," Marlene wasn't an idiot, she knew when a boy developed a crush on her, especially someone as obvious as Robert King.

"You do?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Marlene crossed her hands in front of her chest, her brows knitted together.

"I don't know that, but I don't want you to go back to King," Sirius didn't know if it was the liquor courage or if he had lost his mind.

"That isn't for you to decide," Marlene told him firmly.

"Marlene –" Sirius started, but Marlene didn't let him complete.

"Are you going to explain what happened at the Sundial garden?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Sirius was tongue-tied. He couldn't possibly explain how disappointed and disgusted he was with himself. She deserved so much better than him.

"Or why you never came around after that?" Marlene's voice was still firm but wobbly. Did she want him to come back? But he couldn't, his brother had told him that Voldemort's supporters were watching Marlene and Sirius would only draw attention towards her.

"Then there is no conversation left," Marlene felt her heart drop to her stomach at Sirius's silence. She walked past him; their shoulders brushed lightly against each other but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"Sorry it took me so long," Marlene apologized to King who was patiently waiting for Marlene where she had left him.

"Not at all," he smiled back at her.

"Do you like these?" She offered him the snacks she had bought.

"They are my new favourite now," King grinned, making Marlene chuckle.

Sirius pushed his hair behind his ear and turned to look at Marlene who was smiling with King. Apparently, he was funny enough to make her laugh. '_Good_' he thought, '_She deserves someone like him, uncomplicated, who can make her smile._'

He stood in a corner alone, as far away as he could from Marlene but yet his eyes kept travelling back to her. She and King were talking and laughing together and Sirius's stomach was in knots. His grim expressions were noted by James as soon as James looked at him and following his eyes, he understood the reason why.

"Evans I will be back, will you wait for me?" he asked Lily, the two were enjoying each other's silent company. He dearly hoped that she would say yes, because even if they sat in silence, he was comfortable and happy.

Lily nodded, making James grin, "I will be back in a minute," he told her.

Getting up from the staircase where they were sitting, he walked up to his best friend and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Everything okay Padfoot?" James asked him.

"Yes, I am tired, I am going to bed," Sirius sighed, straightening up from the wall he had stumbled against.

"Padfoot –" James stopped Sirius, holding his forearm in a tight grasp.

"Go back to Evans you git," Sirius grinned, but James knew it wasn't a genuine smile. Slipping from between James's fingertips, Sirius made his way up the staircase of the boy's dormitory.

Sirius climbed in his bed in the dark, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. It shouldn't bother him if Marlene was talking to another boy who evidently had a crush on her. First, it wasn't like she and Sirius were dating and second, she deserved to be happy. But it bothered Sirius! He sprang up and sat straight in his bed. He had a sudden urge to walk downstairs and punch King, ask her to stay away from Marlene.

'_Stop thinking about her!_' he warned himself. But the more he tried to get her out of his mind, the more she crept into his mind.

'_Since when have you become so selfless? You were a selfish moron,_' he asked himself. Deserve? What does that even mean? How did he conclude he didn't deserve Marlene?

'_You know damn well why she is better off without you,_' he concluded, lying down in his bed once again. Throwing a pillow down angrily, he turned on his stomach and pressed his face in the pillow. The lump returned to the back of his throat and he let out a muffled scream.

Marlene laid in her bed awake as well, a tornado in her mind. She knew she had to be understanding of Sirius's situation. Why didn't she kept her mouth shut? There was no need to ask any questions! She didn't even want to think if the rumours were true, if that is why he was staying away from her.

But then he should stay away! He was confusing, and yet every time they stood in the same room, all her thoughts were occupied by him and her eyes searched for him.

It was a long night for both the Gryffindors and the next morning they woke up feeling no better than last night. There were no classes, the big feast would be at night. Surely, the common room and whole Hogwarts would be decorated keeping the Hallowe'en spirit in mind.

"I am not hungry," Marlene told her friends, when they tried to drag her out for breakfast. Both Sirius and Robert will be in the Great hall and she didn't want to talk to either.

"Get out of bed Marlene," Lily pulled her out of the bed; groaning loudly, Marlene stumbled out of bed. There was no point fighting her friends, she knew they would take her for breakfast one way or another.

"What happened with Robert King last night?" Mary asked, when they were heading downstairs for breakfast.

"I bumped into him accidentally and we talked," Marlene replied nonchalantly.

"He likes you," Mary said the obvious.

"And I don't," Marlene shrugged.

"Padfoot it is an obvious you like her!" James cried, Sirius refused to get out of his bed and when James asked if it was because of Marlene and Robert, he sunk further in his bed.

"I don't like her," Sirius lied.

"Fine, you love her," Remus stood at the foot of Sirius's bed, his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"I don't – love her," Sirius mumbled, covering half his face with the blanket.

"Then why is it bothering you?" James asked, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"It's not bothering me," Sirius lied again.

"Do you think we are blind? _You_ are refusing to eat; you are the first one to get up and today even Wormtail woke up before you," Remus pulled the blanket off Sirius's face.

"She likes you; you like her, I don't see the problem?" Peter tried to get Sirius to sit up in his bed, and Sirius reluctantly did.

"She likes me?" Sirius's brows raised in surprise.

"Is he a moron?" Remus turned towards James, who nodded.

"You know everyone is saying you kissed her?" Peter asked Sirius.

"_That_ is a lie," Sirius jerked his index finger at Peter before dropping his hand.

"What happened at the Sundial garden then?" Remus asked him.

Sirius sighed loudly, "Our lips – barely touched," he mumbled.

"He tells us nothing!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I am not telling him anything either – and when I get married Padfoot – I am not telling you!"

"Oi Prongs –" Sirius wanted to laugh at his best friend's childish meltdown, but he knew better.

"No Padfoot, you cannot even confess to your friends – your _brothers_ – that you like a girl. You know what I did when I realised, I liked Lily? I told everyone in this room!" James looked incredibly hurt, as he turned away from Sirius.

Sirius got out of his bed and walked up to James. Turning him around by placing his hands on James's shoulders, he looked at James and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart pounding when he spoke those words out loud for the first time, "I like Marlene McKinnon."

James's frown turned into a grin, and he looked at Remus and Peter who were grinning as well. "Then what's the problem you prat?" James punched him in the stomach, making Sirius's hand drop from James's shoulders, as he hunched forward, taking a step back.

Straightening up, he answered, "Being a Black."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked, his brows furrowed together.

"I ran into Regulus after the Sundial incident, he told me that Marlene has a target on her back and if I get involved with her, I am drawing more attention towards her, I am one of the few blood traitors of my family after all," Sirius told his best friends.

"She is a half-blood, she will always have a target on her back, until the war ends. You are in the order; you will always have a target on your back too. What if tomorrow the war ends and you are both safe, but she is happy with Robert or someone else? Will that be okay with you?" Remus reasoned with Sirius.

"I am a pathetic human being as well," Sirius mumbled.

"You don't feel sorry for associating with _us_ or are we pathetic too?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"You aren't a pathetic human being, who told you that?" Sirius knew James was ready to throw hands at anyone who made him feel like that; but no one made Sirius feel that way, he felt it because of his actions.

"You have one life Padfoot, don't waste it," Peter advised Sirius with a frown.

"Now that you have me out of bed, let's go for breakfast," Sirius replied after a long silence.

Marlene kept her eyes strictly on her food in front of her. She was going to eat it as fast as she could and head back to her room. Avoiding contact with both the boys would be best in her opinion. But her plan didn't go as she wanted when she looked up to respond to her friends and her eyes instantly met Robert's, who was already looking at her.

He smiled and waved at her; Marlene forced a smile too. Her eyes travelled further down the table and saw Sirius looking at the exchange between Robert and her, before he quickly averted his eyes and Marlene did the same.

She spent the whole day sitting in her bedroom, and by nightfall the weather had started to turn for the worse. She could hear the thunder outside the Gryffindor tower. "It's going to rain hard," Alice announced, closing the window of their room.

"I wanted to go out for a walk after dinner," Mary huffed.

"We can still go, if it doesn't rain," Lily assured her.

"Will you join us Marlene?" Mary asked, but Marlene shook her head.

"Not tonight," she gave them a small smile.

"Are you still trying to avoid Robert?" Alice sat on the window pane.

"I don't even know why I led him on last night, now it is just awkward," Marlene admitted. She knew exactly why she led that poor bloke on – because of Sirius Black.

"Just tell him that you don't have anything more than friendship on your mind," Lily told her.

"He'll be out of Hogwarts in a few more months," Mary nodded.

"Yes, and are you going to spend the whole year in this room to avoid him?" Lily asked.

"You're right," Marlene agreed. She can just tell him, if the topic arises.

The only problem was, that during the Hallowe'en feast, Robert didn't come up to talk to Marlene. He only smiled briefly when she caught his attention and went back to talking to his friends. But she would occasionally find him stealing glances of her.

"It's alright, he isn't the only one looking at you, don't feel uncomfortable," Mary assured her.

"What?" Marlene asked in disbelief.

"Black cannot keep his eyes to himself either," Mary grinned, looking behind Marlene.

Marlene slowly turned around to follow Mary's gaze and found Sirius turning away just as she looked at him. She could feel the tips of her ears getting hotter.

"Black likes you," Mary spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. A shy smile crept on Marlene's lips, but she tried to keep her face neutral.

"I don't think so," Marlene mumbled, shoving a bite of chicken in her mouth, she hung her head low.

The grand feast ended with students dispersing to their common rooms or going out for a walk since it hadn't rained yet.

"Are you coming Marlene?" Lily asked Marlene; Lily, Mary, Alice and Frank were going for a walk.

"No, I will go back to the dormitory," Marlene shook her head, earning a frown from her friends.

"C'mon!" Alice whined, making Marlene chuckle.

"Tomorrow, I promise, I feel tired today," Marlene promised her friends, sending them off for their walk as she made her way to her dormitory.

In hindsight, she should have joined her friends. Staying in the dormitory alone was a terrible idea. She was jittery and couldn't settle down. Her mind kept lingering on Sirius. She tried to read a book, but gave up in 30 seconds. She tried to fall asleep, but that didn't happen either. The thunder outside made her jump. She walked to the window and saw the sky pouring down angrily.

Her friends returned drenched and shivering from their walk. Marlene had already pulled out their towels and a pair of clothes to change, before their arrival.

"Thanks Marlene, you're the best," Alice took the towel Marlene was holding for her.

The girls changed into the dry clothes and got in their beds, their teeth chattering. Unfortunately for Marlene, her friends fell asleep a lot quicker than she had expected. She could not sleep with her mind running at the speed of a machine gun and the thunder outside made it even worse.

She made her way downstairs to the common room at around midnight, but it was dark and empty, except the fireplace that was still burning bright. She sat down on the couch in front of it. Wrapping her arms around herself, she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

She was enjoying the solitude when a pair of footsteps bought her out of her trance. She looked to her right immediately and froze.

Sirius had stopped mid-step when he noticed Marlene sitting in front of the fireplace. He was too hyperactive to fall asleep, and thought a walk around the common room would help him calm down without disturbing his friends.

Marlene stood up from the couch and proceeded towards the staircase leading up to the girl's dormitories.

"You don't have to leave," the words left Sirius's mouth before he could stop himself. Marlene stopped at his words, turning around she stood frozen like him.

"We can both sit here quietly, I won't disturb you," Sirius added, taking a step towards the couch where Marlene was sitting a few moments ago.

Marlene didn't move even when Sirius sat down on the couch. Sirius almost thought she was going to walk back upstairs but to his surprise, she walked back to the couch and settled down as far away from Sirius as the couch could allow.

"I am only sitting here because, I can't sleep and any place else is cold," Marlene explained looking straight ahead, making Sirius smile to himself.

Marlene grew hyper-vigilant of her surroundings once again. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the firewood and the sound of their breathing. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sirius stealing glances of her face and though she tried to ignore it at first, she couldn't do it anymore!

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she turned towards Sirius.

"Because I enjoy looking at you," Sirius told her with a smile, mirroring her actions.

"Do you?" Marlene chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Just like you look at me," Sirius added, tilting his head to one side.

"I – don't – I don't look at you!" Marlene stammered; it was a sorry attempt at defending herself.

"Then how do you know I keep looking at you?" Sirius asked her curiously, raising his eyebrows. They both now sat face to face, only a few inches away. Sirius was aware of the little distance between them and his heart was pounding because of that; but Marlene didn't seem to notice the distance. Sirius was grateful for her obliviousness, and even though he tried to keep his train of thoughts straight, his eyes travelled down to her lips.

Sirius noticed how Marlene's breath hitched when she caught Sirius's piercing gaze returning back to her eyes. The only sane thing right now would be to look away from Marlene, right? But Sirius could not look away! Marlene's lips parted slightly, and she moved in closer, mirroring Sirius's action.

The fingers of his right hand gently glided through her hair, tilting her head back, Sirius gained full access of her lips. When a small and teasing smile crept on Sirius's lips, Marlene could feel her cheeks burning up and she could feel the goosebumps lining her skin under his touch when his left hand snaked around her waist.

Their heart rates were through the roof, as Sirius pulled Marlene closer and her hands landed on his chest. This time, their lips didn't brush but instead devoured each other instantly. There was no holding back, and Sirius found his hand wrap tightly around Marlene's tiny waist.

They pull apart, taking shallow and shaky breaths, their foreheads pressed against each other's, eyes still closed.

"We shouldn't," Marlene whispered in a small voice, barely getting the words out of her mouth.

"You're right," Sirius agreed, but then why did their lips find each other again? For the sake of Merlin! Sirius couldn't fight the thoughts flooding his mind! Sirius wanted to pull away before he lost control, but he couldn't get himself to when her warm lips pressed against his. His right hand cupped her cheek, and he creased her skin softly. Marlene's hands caught Sirius's wrist and he could feel the excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach. Right then, his senses were seduced and he couldn't think straight.

They both pulled back at the same time, dropping their hands to their side and standing up. The pounding hearts, soft blush on their cheeks gave them away. Their breaths were still shaky, and it took every ounce of self control in Sirius to not kiss Marlene again right there and feel her skin against his.

"Good night," Marlene whispered, turning around and dashing up to the girl's dormitory before Sirius could even react, let alone follow her. He stood in the common room stunned and breathless.


	13. Chapter 13

Marlene tried to shut the door behind her as quietly as possible but the click of the lock woke Alice up who was barely asleep.

"Marlene? Is everything alright?" she propped herself on her elbows and whispered to her friend, who had jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, go back to sleep," Marlene assured her, her hands on her heart – a vain attempt to calm it down.

"Are you sure?" Alice's eyes followed Marlene, who quickly got inside her bed.

"Yes," Marlene's voice squeaked as she suddenly remembered what happened moments ago.

"If you say so, but if something is troubling you, wake me up," Alice gave Marlene a stern look, and Marlene nodded in response.

She pulled the blanket to her face, her eyes still wide open. Marlene touched her lips, a small smile appeared on her face. The thumping of her heart hadn't quite slowed down. '_Sirius and I – kissed!_' she thought excitedly. She had to cover her mouth to stop the excited squeals at the back of her thought from escaping her lips.

"Prongs wake up!" Sirius shook James, pulling away his blanket.

"What happened?" James woke up with a start, he barely had time to register his best friend's words.

"You asked me to tell you everything that happens, right?" Sirius had to tell _someone _or he might go crazy!

"Yes, what happened?" James asked, his hand reached for his spectacles. Sirius handed it to him and waited for James to wear it.

They heard shuffling from the other two beds, "Should I wake them up?" James asked.

"I am already up because of Padfoot's loud voice," Remus groaned grumpily, rolling over to his stomach.

Sirius couldn't even get himself to respond to his friends. "I kissed Marlene!" Sirius breathed; he couldn't believe his own words!

Remus jumped up and sat facing the other two boys, the hint of sleep in his eyes was now exchanged with surprise. James opened his mouth and then closed it a few times like a fish.

"When – what?!" James exclaimed, finally finding his voice.

"Just now, and – I can't sleep now – she left abruptly," Sirius replied, his thoughts were far away, replaying the kiss in his head over and over again.

"She left?" Remus asked, throwing an odd glance at James.

"We kissed, and she said good night and left," Sirius's brows creased together.

"I am sure it's because she was surprised," Remus tried to reason with Sirius.

"Yes," James agreed, nodding fervently.

A grin slowly appeared on Sirius's lips. He got up from James's bed and walked to the centre of the room. Taking a spin, he let out a chuckle. "I kissed Marlene!" he repeated happily. His best friends laughed as he crashed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering the way Marlene felt under his touch.

"He's going to be up all night," James laid down in his bed first, followed by Remus.

"Merlin!" Remus chuckled, shaking his head, pulling the blanket back on himself.

The next morning, even though Sirius had hardly got a wink of sleep the night before, he was up before his friends. He couldn't stay in bed when he knew he would get to see Marlene today. So many questions were playing in his head, and he had the answers to none. '_Should I greet her?_' '_What should I say when I see her?_' '_Would it be awkward if I kiss her again?_' '_What if she didn't like it last night?_' '_Should I sit with her in the class?_'

He was so excited for the day that he was perhaps one of the first ones to reach the Great Hall for breakfast, dragging along his friends, who told Peter all about Sirius's late-night rendezvous.

Sirius was already eating his breakfast when Marlene walked in the Great Hall with her friends. She was literally walking in between her friends. With the dark circles under her tired eyes, Sirius could guess she hadn't slept well either. He liked to think it was because of the same reason as him, but he had to warn himself to not get ahead in his thoughts.

He noticed when Marlene and her friends passed Sirius; Lily looked at James and gave him a small smile, and he hoped for Marlene to turn to look at him. But his smile dropped from his face when she looked straight ahead and walked past him as if nothing had happened.

"She – didn't even look – at me," Sirius mumbled, his eyes still focused on Marlene, hoping to catch her gaze. But Marlene sat down with her friends like every other day and served herself breakfast.

"It's like nothing even happened for her!" Sirius exclaimed, turning towards his friends.

"I am sure it's because she is shy," Peter shrugged, looking at Marlene and then back at Sirius.

"But – should I talk to her?" Sirius asked, he couldn't keep his eyes off Marlene.

"And say what?" Remus asked, taking a bite of his toast.

"I don't know!" Sirius could feel the frustration seeping through his bones, but it disappeared just as quickly when he watched Marlene laugh with her friends. A warm and fuzzy feeling grew from his heart and spread through his entire body, and he couldn't keep the smile away from his lips. His skin tingled when he thought about last night.

"What has she done to our friend?" James jested, laughing loudly with Remus and Peter, but Sirius couldn't care less.

On the way to their first class with Slughorn, Sirius and James walked together behind Marlene and Lily. Neither of them spoke a word, and suspected that the girls hadn't even noticed them walking right behind.

"Do you want to sit with Robert during lunch?" Lily asked Marlene teasingly and Sirius felt his body get rigid.

'_Why Robert? Why not Black?_' he thought to himself, a frown settling on his lips.

"Lils!" Marlene punched her friend lightly, a giggle erupting from her lips.

James looked at Sirius with a puzzled look on his face, Sirius shrugged.

"I should've never told you!" Marlene continued, looking at her feet.

"You think I would've never found out?" Lily had a grin on her face and Sirius wondered what had Marlene told Lily.

Sirius dragged James ahead of Lily and Marlene, not wanting to hear any more of it.

"Alright Evans?" James had a smirk on his face as they passed the two girls. Sirius also couldn't help but throw a glance at Marlene, who gave him a small smile before looking away.

Slughorn was talking about Everlasting Elixirs animatedly, pulling out small colourful glass vials from his briefcase and writing down the ingridents on the blackboard behind himself for students to copy.

Sirius had his head on the table, his face towards Marlene, still stuck on the fact that Marlene and Lily were talking about Robert. "Why Robert?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

"Padfoot," James sighed, continuing to scribble on his parchment. "Wouldn't it be better if you took notes?"

"I'll copy from you," Sirius's eyes never left Marlene, who had her gaze fixed on Slughorn.

"Staring at her would help you get the answer?" James asked.

Sirius felt his chair being kicked from behind and he immediately turned to glare at Remus, who was writing down as if he hadn't done anything.

"You are being creepy now, stop staring," Remus spoke under his breath.

Sirius sighed loudly, "Why do you think Robert?" he turned to ask Remus, who somehow always had the answers.

"If you are that bothered about it, just ask her," Remus replied coolly, making Sirius snicker.

"Is there a problem Mr Black?" Slughorn's voice made Sirius turn around to face him quickly.

"Not at all Sir, please continue," he replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sinking back in his chair.

Slughorn shook his head and continued talking about whatever that purple potion in his hand was. Sirius had already zoned out by the time Slughorn had gotten to explain the second property of the potion.

Thankfully, Transfiguration was better than Potions. They were practising basic non-verbal spells but being Professor McGonagall's class, nothing was ever basic and she expected her students to perform well.

"Prongs, should I send her a note? We can meet after class," Sirius suggested, already tearing out a piece of his parchment.

"You're being an idiot," James snorted, his eyes widened when he noticed his friend had tore a part from his Potion's notes.

"What would you do if King was after Evans?" Sirius asked his friend, now looking directly at him.

"I dealt with Snivellus pining after Lily, King would be no problem," James shrugged. James still hated the thought of Snivellus crushing on Lily and James knew it well Snivellus's feelings were still there and still strong.

"You have a point, but – she is behaving like nothing happened, is a kiss not a big deal?" Sirius felt like tearing his hair out.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming Padfoot?" James smirked, looking down at his book when he caught McGonagall looking their way.

"Are you doubting me? I can't believe this – my own best friend!" Sirius sounded offended; he hadn't been dreaming it had actually happened! But watching Marlene and now James asking this question, he almost doubted himself.

"Mr Black! Miss Evans!" McGonagall's voice bloomed through the class. Sirius and James looked at Lily, who was frozen mid-sentence talking to Marlene.

"Evans getting in trouble? This is new," Sirius noted, smiling to himself. Lily had never been given a detention in 6 years! They were going to witness history.

"Is there a problem?" McGonagall asked sternly, both Sirius and Lily shook their heads.

"If you don't want detention, swipe places," McGonagall continued, glaring at Sirius and looking more softly at Lily.

Both of them froze in their place, the same thoughts running through their heads. Sirius couldn't sit with Marlene! He could barely focus when she was sitting in the row next to him, if she sat beside him, he would lose his mind.

"I expect you both to quickly get up," McGonagall wasn't joking when she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sirius and Lily started picking up their books, parchment and quill. Sirius looked at James from the corner of his eyes and he found some comfort when he noticed James sitting there like a deer frozen in headlight.

Sirius walked up to take Lily's seat beside Marlene and with every step he could feel his heartbeat getting louder. He quietly sat down beside her, without looking at her, keeping his eyes strictly on his table. He was already hypervigilant of his surroundings. Even the slightest of noise sounded like a gun going off, he tried to sit up as straight as he could.

A loud thud made Sirius jump, he turned to look at Lily dropping her books near her table and almost laughed when James quickly got up to help her gather her books.

Was it a hint of smile on McGonagall's face when she turned away from the class?

Continuing the lecture, McGonagall asked them to write an essay on the non-verbal spells they had discussed in the first half of the period and the whole class was dead silent as they started working on the essay.

It did no good for a jittery Sirius. He had to consciously tell himself that his eyes should be on the essay in front of him and not on Marlene. However, he did look at James and Lily and noticed them both just as flustered as him, trying hard to focus but failing miserably. At least they were smiling at each other when they caught each other's eyes. Marlene, on the other hand, looked composed and calm.

The class ended with Sirius being even more frustrated than before and a free period didn't help the cause either. Marlene had already left with her friends by the time Sirius came back to his seat to collect his belongings after submitting his essay.

"Just find her and talk to her, put yourself out of this misery," James said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How do I find her? She can be anywhere!" Sirius complained loudly.

"The map," Remus whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Brilliant! I'll catch up later," Sirius grinned, turning around to walk back to their dormitory to look at the map for Marlene's location.

Beech tree at the edge of the Great Lake – that was Marlene's location when Sirius dashed out from his room. For the moment, she was sitting there alone, leaving Sirius to wonder what she was doing, but whenever he would see a dot anywhere near that area, his heart would speed up, thinking someone was joining her.

Thankfully, when the Beech tree came into Sirius's view, he let out a sigh of relief, finding Marlene sitting under the shade of the tree alone, reading some book.

She hadn't noticed him making his way to her and his voice made her jump. "Have you been deliberately ignoring me?" he asked, smiling at her reaction.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, clutching onto her book tightly for a second, before relaxing.

He stood in front of her, and when she looked at him from under her lashes, he had a sudden urge to bend down and kiss her once again. He gulped in hard and looked away from her, trying to keep his train of thoughts straight.

"I've not been avoiding you; I didn't know you were looking for me," Marlene told him, closing the book in her hand.

"You didn't know – I was – why wouldn't I look for you?" Sirius stammered in disbelief. He sat down in front of her, cross legged.

"Why would you look for me?" she tilted her head to one side and sat up straight.

Sirius scoffed in astonishment, was it actually a dream? Had they really not kissed last night?! For Sirius, it wasn't just a kiss, he had practically declared his feelings for her, how could she take it so lightly?

"We – kissed," Sirius's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes on his hands in his lap.

"As I am sure you've kissed many girls," Marlene replied, trying to keep her voice even.

Sirius's mouth hung open and he instantly looked at Marlene. He couldn't believe she had compared what they had to his flings with other girls. How could she not see his genuine feelings for her?

"Not like other girls," Sirius barely managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"Why _did_ we kiss?" Marlene asked, her brows furrowed together and her lips were set in a straight line.

"Why do you think?" Sirius questioned back, mirroring her expressions.

"I don't know! You couldn't do it back at the – the garden!" Marlene exclaimed, is that what made her question his feelings? That was absurd!

"Is that what is bothering you?" Sirius leaned forward. Marlene was hurt, her beautiful blue eyes could never hide what she was feeling.

"No, what is bothering me is why are you confusing me?" Marlene shook her head, but her gaze never left his eyes.

"How am I confusing you? I fancy you!" Sirius had his heart in his mouth when he realised, he had confessed his feelings without consciously wanting to. Marlene's expressions changed to that of surprise, before her face fell.

"That bit is plenty clear," she mumbled, collecting her book in her hand.

"What's confusing then?" Sirius asked, he watched Marlene get up from the ground. Just as she was about to walk past him, Sirius caught her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks, the book in her hand fell on the ground between them, he slowly stood up. He twirled her around to face him, but Marlene kept her gaze on the ground.

"Are the rumours true?" Marlene whispered, and Sirius felt his heart drop to his stomach. He frowned thinking that Marlene had actually paid attention to the rumours going around Hogwarts.

"I am not a death eater and I don't intend on joining them, you can check –" Sirius was ready to show her his forearms, he didn't have the mark.

"Not that," Marlene interrupted, her cheeks were already turning a light shade of pink.

"Then what?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. There had been so many rumours circling him and his family lately, Sirius didn't keep up.

When Marlene didn't respond and kept her eyes firmly on the ground, Sirius reluctantly tucked the index finger of his free hand under her chin and lifted her face, making her face even redder.

"Tell me," he whispered, unable to take his hand away from her face, his fingertips brushed on her cheek. Sirius's heart started thumping loudly again and his mouth went dry.

"Are you – you… forget it – it's stupid," Marlene was a bright shade of red, averting his gaze quickly.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you," Sirius told her earnestly. He never wanted a rumour to make Marlene question the sincerity of his feelings for her.

"When you leave Hogwarts – are you –" Marlene stammered, leaving Sirius more confused. If it wasn't about being a death eater, what was it about?

"Getting – married?" Marlene's voice was barely a whisper. Sirius snorted, is that what people had been saying? That was new. '_It would make Prongs' day if I tell him this,_' He thought.

"And whom am I getting married to?" Sirius couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips. His hand dropped from Marlene's cheek but he didn't let go of her wrist just yet.

"One of – your cousins?" Marlene's response was more like a question.

"Merlin! Is that what people think of me?" Sirius chuckled, he hated his cousins except Andromeda, but he even shuddered to think of her in anyway other than his cousin.

"Then why did you leave me at the garden?" Marlene asked, she still looked embarrassed.

"Marlene – it has nothing to do with how I feel for you; I am sorry, I didn't think I deserve you," Sirius gave her hand a light squeeze.

That made Marlene look up, the blush on her cheeks started fading away when her flabbergasted eyes studied Sirius's face. "Deserve me?" she questioned.

"You are so much better than me," Sirius replied, he should step back, but he couldn't get himself to.

"I don't think you are a bad person," Marlene mumbled, putting her hand over Sirius's hand.

"You don't know me," Sirius shrugged, looking away.

"You didn't kill anyone," Marlene's brows creased together, her lips were in a small pout.

Sirius spoke before he could stop himself, "Yet."

Taken aback was an understatement. Sirius could feel Marlene freeze under his touch and he looked up to see an astonished look masking her face. Did he scare her? He wondered how quickly would he make her run away from himself.

"I should leave, right? I will leave," Sirius rambled, nodding his head. He let go of Marlene's hands and turned around quickly.

"Sirius," Marlene spoke, making Sirius back turn around to face her.

Before he could register, Marlene stepped closer; wrapping her right hand around his neck, and creasing his cheek with her left hand, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

Sirius froze for a moment, and his heart leaped. Closing his eyes, he let his hands rest on her tiny waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Breathing heavily, they parted their lips and pressed their foreheads against each other's. Marlene's hand that was creasing Sirius's cheek, trailed down to his chest and he felt his skin tingle under her touch.

He pulled his head back to look at her face, not letting her go. "Are you going to sit with Robert during lunch?" he asked, a cocky smile on his lips.

Marlene blinked a few times, confused at the sudden question and then she realised. Hitting Sirius in the arm, she made him let go of her. "You were listening to Lily and me?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You weren't very quiet," Sirius shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

Marlene picked up her book and started walking past Sirius with short quick steps. Sirius followed her quickly, walking backwards in front of her. "Are you?" he questioned again.

Marlene gave him a light push, making Sirius tumble on his feet, landing on the ground. At first, Marlene was concerned, her eyes grew wider and the smile dropped from her face. Bending down to check if Sirius was alright; when she found him chuckling, she quickly straightened up and continued walking away.

"Are you?" Sirius shouted from between his laugh.

"Yes," Marlene jested, looking over her shoulder. That got Sirius to stop laughing altogether and he quickly got up from the ground, chasing after Marlene.

Watching Sirius right behind her, a giggle erupted from her lips and Marlene broke into a sprint.

"No! Sit with me instead," Sirius urged, a frown on his lips, trying to catch up with Marlene.

He caught her by her waist, making her laugh as she squirmed under his touch. The sound of her laughter made Sirius grin from ear to ear. "Sirius!" she giggled, breaking free from his grasp,

"Don't sit with him!"

"Fine, but I'll sit with my friends and you'll sit with yours."

"That's – not fair!"

"That's how it's going to be."


	14. Chapter 14

Marlene didn't know what was more difficult; not letting her friends know about her feelings or getting Sirius to stop eye flirting with her. Every time her eyes drifted towards Sirius, he would give her a lopsided smile and hold her gaze, while slightly lifting his brows. It would make her heart flutter and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She'd gestured him to stop doing it, but his smile only grew smugger.

"Why aren't you eating?" Alice asked, making Marlene jump. Her eyes darted away from Sirius and looked at her plate.

"I'm not very hungry," she replied, taking a bite of her bread.

"Does it have something to do with how Black is looking at you?" Mary asked, looking back and forth between Marlene and Sirius. It made Marlene's heart skip a beat. Her friends have noticed!

"I – didn't – I," Marlene stammered to find the right words. Clearly lying would get her nowhere; she sighed loudly.

"I think it's cute," Alice's words made heat rise up to Marlene's cheeks and she knew she was already a furious shade of red.

"It's only cute if Marlene likes it," Lily remarked.

"Yes, otherwise, it's just creepy," Mary nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by quickly. There wasn't anything particularly interesting, only Sirius's not so subtle attempts to flirt with Marlene throughout the classes, which made the other three Marauders groan inwardly. When Marlene rejected Sirius's yet another flirting attempt for what seemed like a millionth time that day, he took his chance to talk to her in the library in the evening when she was looking for a book in the transfiguration section.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sirius announced his presence in a low voice.

Marlene turned around to find Sirius sitting on a table near the bookshelf from where she was searching a book for her homework.

"I'm not," she responded, looking at Sirius from under her lashes.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Sirius questioned; his face solemn all of a sudden.

"Why would you think that?" Marlene's brows furrowed together; she took a step towards Sirius and kept a hand on the table where Sirius was sitting.

"You don't acknowledge me when we are around people," Sirius eyes drifted towards Marlene's hand and he wanted to hold it, but he refrained himself.

"It's because my friends don't know anything yet," Marlene responded, her eyes following Sirius's gaze.

"Why?" Sirius inquired, jumping down from the table, leaving only a few inches between himself and the beautiful girl who always occupied all his thoughts these days.

"I – didn't know – what was going on between us and what should I tell them," Marlene stammered, before taking a step back, her back pressed against the bookshelf.

"You should've told them _everything_," Sirius had a playful smile forming on his lips, his fingers lingered near Marlene's hands.

"Is that right?" Marlene tried to supress the smile forming on her own lips.

"Yes, you wouldn't have been able to resist my charm anyway," Sirius jested, grinning.

"You think I can't resist you?" Marlene raised her eyebrows, she knew the answer, but she couldn't just let Sirius have that satisfaction.

Sirius took another step towards her, trapping her between himself and the bookshelf, "Do you want to resist me?" he inquired.

Marlene's unsure big doe eyes found Sirius's intense gaze, her tongue grazed her lips slightly, before she confidently replied "No."

If Sirius thought he had any upper hand flirting with Marlene, he knew now that was not the case. Marlene had turned the tables effortlessly. It was his turn to avert his eyes from under her gaze and he could feel his cheeks burning up.

Lily heard James informing his friends how Sirius had gone to the transfiguration section where he knew Marlene was, to talk to her. She noted how Peter commented their mutual liking for each other, which left Lily puzzled.

"I don't think Marlene likes Black," she remarked, standing near their table.

The three boys turned their heads in her direction, before chuckling at her obliviousness.

"What makes you say that Evans?" James asked, he had no idea Lily could be that oblivious to her roommate's feelings.

"She never said anything like that to anyone of us," Lily replied, shaking her head.

"I bet they are snogging in the transfiguration section right now," James grinned smugly.

"No –" the confidence in James's voice made Lily question if she was actually out of the loop.

"I'll show you now," James got up from the table, keeping his quill down.

"Fine," Lily agreed, but only to prove James wrong. She knew her best friend would say something about her feelings for Sirius, at least to one of them.

"Be very quiet," James whispered, as they turned around towards the Transfiguration section in the library. James was already grinning when he heard Sirius's chuckle followed by a light giggle from whom he assumed was Marlene.

Both James and Lily stuck their heads out from behind the bookshelf where James knew Sirius and Marlene were. Much to Lily's surprise, she saw with her own eyes when Marlene kept her hand on Sirius's torso and pushed him away, walking away from the bookshelf she was pressed against; Sirius caught her by her wrist, twirling her around to face him. The two of them had the biggest grins on their faces. Sirius tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and Lily's eyes widened when Marlene blushed and looked away.

James pulled Lily back just in time to avoid Marlene and Sirius's gaze. Lily collided in James's chest and her heart immediately went pit-a-pat. James pulled her back away from their best friends, without thinking about the proximity, until they were standing against two bookshelves away from Marlene and Sirius. He immediately let Lily go, blushing furiously, his mind went blank.

Lily rushed back to her friends, without looking back at James. Her heart was racing with the sudden proximity, having never been that close to James in a confided space.

"Marlene likes Black," she reported, taking her seat beside Alice. The girls dropped their quills and looked at Lily, astonished.

"What?" Mary exclaimed, inclining forward towards her friends.

"I saw them – just now, in the transfiguration section, if I had stuck around maybe I would've seen them kiss," Lily looked back and forth between Mary and Alice.

"She didn't say anything to us!" Alice whined, her eyes flickering in the direction of the transfiguration section, not that she could see it from her seat.

"Black's friends knew about it!" Lily added in disbelief.

"What?!" Alice and Mary exclaimed together, their mouth hung open and eyes widened.

"Potter showed it to me," Lily nodded.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Alice cried; her lips twisted in a small frown.

"Maybe she thought we would judge her," Lily replied and pressed her lips in a straight line.

"Why would we?" Mary raised her brows and rolled her eyes.

"None of us particularly like Black," Lily tilted her head to a side and looked at Mary.

"He's not that bad if you ask me," Alice told her friends.

"He's a flirt," Mary straightened up, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But – they weren't just flirting, they were – happy," A small smile spread on Lily's lips when she remembered what she had seen.

"I wonder when this started?" Mary had a mischievous smile playing on her lips, her eyes twinkling.

"I reckon before his accident at the beginning of school year," Alice replied excitedly.

"Now that I think about it, when she cried for Black it was out of character for her, she doesn't just cry for anybody," Lily agreed, nodding fervently.

"Should we ask her about it?" Alice questioned after a brief pause.

"I think we should have some fun," Mary giggled, looking at her friends.

"How?" Lily couldn't contain her giggles either.

"Let her try telling us, we will pretend to be oblivious, and just keep asking about her feelings for Robert," Mary shrugged, she had a lopsided smile that she couldn't put away.

"We can do that," Lily agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Both of you are so mean!" Alice chuckled, making the other two girls laugh.

"Hush!" a seventh year Ravenclaw student looked at them irritatedly. The girls covered their mouth with their hands, trying to contain their laughter.

When Marlene returned to her friends, they noticed the obvious change in her mood. She was more cheerful than when she had left, and though her friends only exchanged glances, they couldn't wait to bombard her with questions when she finally confesses her feelings for Sirius.

"Would you like to sit with Robert?" Mary asked Marlene as they passed Sirius and his friends in the Great Hall during dinner. Catching Sirius choke on his soup and then coughing loudly as he sharply turned his head around made Alice and Lily snicker.

"No!" Marlene exclaimed, admittedly a little louder than she wanted to.

"Why not?" Lily chimed in innocently, looking at James from the corner of his eyes, who looked just as puzzled as the rest of his friends.

"I've told you, I don't like him," Marlene mumbled from between her teeth.

"_Robert?! _Why do they think she likes _him_?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, sticking his fork in the chicken.

"Careful Padfoot, I think you just murdered the chicken," James snickered, flickering his eyes in the direction of Sirius's plate.

"He's handsome," Peter shrugged, stating as if it was the most obvious thing.

"His accent also helps," Remus added, taking a bite of his chicken.

"I can talk like him," Sirius replied, imitating Robert's posh accent.

"Please don't, it makes you sound more stupid than you already are," Remus shook his head.

"Why is it bothering you? She likes you, and you know it," James clapped his hands together.

"Because I also know _he_ likes her," Sirius gestured his head in Robert's direction.

"Quit it already, a lot of people already know you two are snogging each other," James told him.

"How? – and we aren't – snogging," Sirius narrowed his eyes at James.

"You aren't snogging? What were you doing in the common room then?" James smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Just kissing, though you wouldn't know what that is, seeing as Evans has rejected you for a hundredth time," Sirius jested, pulling his fork out of the chicken.

"We are on talking terms and that's good enough for me," James replied with a loud huff.

"Is that what you want to do with Evans for the rest of your life? Remain on talking terms?" Sirius asked with a huge grin.

"It's better than nothing," James shrugged.

"This is just painful, you both like each other!" Remus exclaimed, turning towards James.

"She – doesn't like – me," James stammered, he gulped in, finding it hard to believe Remus's words.

"Yes Moony, don't give Prongs false hope," Sirius jested, taking another sip of his soup.

"Would you talk to her though?" James asked Remus, earning a groan from all his friends.

"C'mon Prongs," Peter whined, everyone knew how that went last time. Lily had hexed James the last time Remus tried knowing about her feelings for James, stating that she was only answering Remus's question.

"I know but that was back in the beginning of 5th year," James stormed his foot under the table like a child.

"Fine, but if she hexes you again, don't complain," Remus warned him with a glare.

"I won't," James grinned happily.

"But be subtle this time, not like last time," Peter told Remus.

"Yes, it was too in the face, though we had a good laugh at the end of it," Sirius added with a chuckle.

"Why do you enjoy my misery so much Padfoot?" James narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"It's funny how Evans can literally hex you with the worst spell and you still have the most lovestruck look on your face," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. Of course, Lily Evans was the love of James's life. He had never met someone like Lily and he doubted he ever would. He had never felt what he felt for Lily either and he knew that was once in a lifetime deal.

"I have to tell you something," Marlene was sitting in the window pane, the four girls talking about random things.

Her friends exchanged knowing glances but looked back at her innocently.

"What is it?" Lily asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Marlene.

"I – uh – alright, you have to listen to everything, okay?" Marlene sighed, looking at all of her friends one by one.

"Of course," Lily replied first with a nod.

"Yes, okay," Alice added after her.

"Yes," Mary nodded enthusiastically.

"I like someone – and he likes me," Marlene's gaze turned to her hands in her lap.

"Robert?" Mary asked, trying extremely hard not to laugh or even smile. It was just as hard for Alice and Lily to keep a straight-face.

"I knew it!" Lily chimed in excitedly.

"What? – No!" Marlene exclaimed, the distress on her small face was clearly visible.

"Who is it then?" A small smile slipped from Alice's lips before she could cover it and Marlene caught that.

"You all know who it is," she asked in disbelief, her eyes wandered towards her friends.

"No, we thought it was Robert," Lily tried to sound earnest, and Mary nodded in affirmation.

"Not Robert," Marlene spoke from between her teeth, her lips set in a straight line.

"Then who?" Lily questioned again, blinking her eyes.

Marlene couldn't get herself to speak Sirius's name, she could already feel her heart pounding in her head and she knew it for a fact that her ears were as red as Lily's hair. The shy smile on her face made it worse.

"You all know," was all Marlene could mummer.

"No, we don't, especially since _you_ haven't told us anything," Mary jested, no longer able to keep the grin off her face.

"Are you teasing me?" Marlene narrowed her eyes at her friends once again, the heat was rising to her face.

"No," Lily continued, getting up from the floor and sitting next to Marlene on the window pane. "Teasing would be if we said something like – is it a certain _Black-_haired boy?"

Marlene's eyes widened, she knew her friends knew, but since how long?

"With grey eyes?" Mary continued, getting up from her bed.

"A Gryffindor perhaps? Sixth year?" Alice joined in. Marlene knew her face was crimson already.

"Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Mary asked, raising her eyebrows rapidly.

"What's his name Marlene?" Lily bumped her shoulder into Marlene's shoulder lightly.

"Yes," Marlene's voice was barely audible, she didn't know it was going to be so nerve-wrecking to confess her feelings for Sirius in front of her friends, who already knew about it in the first place!

"We didn't know there was a boy named _yes_ in our year?" Lily jested, making her other two friends laugh loudly.

Marlene hid her face in her hands, unable to stop herself from laughing with her friends.

"Oh! Stop it already. Her face is the same colour as Lily's hair!" Alice shushed her friends.

"We'll stop if she takes his name," Mary shrugged, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Si – Sirius," Marlene stammered, her muffled voice was not loud enough to understand if her friends hadn't been sitting as close as they were.

"We knew!" Lily wrapped her arm around Marlene's shoulders, pulling her in for a hug, that Marlene gladly returned.

"You did?" she asked, when Lily and she dropped their hands to their sides.

"I saw you and Sirius in the Library today, looked like things have been happening since a _long _time," Lily raised one of her eyebrows.

"We'll forgive you for not telling us earlier, if you tell us everything now," Mary scooted closer to Marlene, making her chuckle.

"I can't point out the exact moment it started, but it was in the fifth year. He was always around when those wannabe death eaters tried to bully me for my blood status," Marlene started, it made her chuckle how her friends had their undivided attention on her. Their eyes were wide in curiosity, a small smile on their lips.

"Do you remember when in fifth year – Mulciber did that _prank_?" Marlene inquired, she knew it was enough description to remember that fateful night that broke Mary to a point where she would never be the same again, that scarred Marlene too. Her friends gave her a stiff nod in response.

"The next day there was a rumour that Sirius got in the Slytherin common room?" Marlene looked at her friends and their eyes went wide, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Don't tell me – really?"

"No – No way, that's true?"

"It can't be –"

Her friends spoke at the same time.

Marlene nodded her head and spoke in a low voice, "I reckon it is, I never got a confirmation from him. I saw him bruised and walking around the corridor the same time when he was supposedly coming back from the Slytherin common room."

"He did that for you?" Alice's eyes softened. When she put it that way, Marlene could feel herself blushing again; the squeals from her friends didn't help either.

"There wasn't anything else in fifth year, we went back home for summer break. But I knew I had developed a little crush on him," Marlene admitted, even saying it out loud was crazy for her!

"Sixth year, when he was injured, I knew it wasn't just a silly crush that would go away, especially when it kept me up all night, but it didn't bother me, I was fine with it," Marlene shrugged casually.

"You do know that a lot of girls _and boys _like him?" Mary asked her, earning a nod from Marlene.

"She knows he only has eyes on her," Alice said, making her friends chuckle.

"You know Lily when your muggle chips disappeared and I said I ate it?" Marlene turned to Lily. Lily nodded enthusiastically, wondering if she ate it with Sirius?

"I couldn't sleep and I was pacing in the common room, when Sirius and James made their way to the common room, apparently they were hungry and going to the kitchen to get some snacks, I told them we had some, and I gave them those chips and the marshmallows I always kept," Marlene admitted sheepishly.

"James was worried you would not like sharing your snacks with him. I told him he could take you out to pay back for the snacks."

"Marlene!"

"Don't pretend you don't like that idea."

"Moving on –"

"Why moving on?"

"Are you trying to get us distracted?"

"No!"

"Then tell us the rest."

Marlene sighed and continued, "He asked me to come to the Great Lake the next morning to return his books and I did go there." The three girls listened to Marlene talk about her feelings for Sirius and they noticed the unfamiliar gleam in her eyes.

"And I kissed him," Marlene narrated the events of that very afternoon continuing till the events of the Library, updating her friends, making her friends jump up and down in excitement. All of them stayed up till late, refusing to go to sleep and refusing to let Marlene go to sleep until she told them everything. It wasn't until after 1 o'clock when they finally decided to call it a night, once they had all the details of their best friend's love life and the promise that she would tell them everything that happened with her, without editing out any part.


	15. Chapter 15

The flamboyant colours of summer were turning into the rich brown hues of autumn. The leaves danced delicately with the wind from the branches to the ground. The cold wind was as calm as it could be, and everything that the sun touched seemed like it had been kissed to be gold.

Marlene and Sirius were lying on the grass underneath the beech tree where they would spend some quiet time in each other's company often. Marlene's eyes were closed, her hands resting on her stomach, and Sirius wondered if she was sleeping.

Sirius turned on his stomach, resting his chin on his left hand, he reached for the small white wildflowers near their resting body which even though were in full bloom at the moment, were soon to wither. He plucked a flower and placed it on Marlene's hair that were spread out above her head. Plucking another and then another, he started decorating her hair with tiny white flowers like stars in the sky.

Marlene's eyes flung open and she turned her face towards Sirius. "What are you doing?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I am making art in your hair," Sirius replied, his eyes focused on Marlene's hair, and his hands working delicately.

"Is that so?" Marlene chuckled, closing her eyes again.

Sirius continued putting in a dozen tiny white flowers in Marlene's hair and once he was happy with the results, he smiled to himself and his eyes drifted towards her face. His fingertips brushed Marlene's cheeks, and she smiled before opening her eyes.

"I am done," Sirius told her, lying down beside her on his back once again. When their eyes met, neither of them could drop their gaze, leaning in closer, wanting more.

"Sirius," Marlene whispered, she could feel her ears starting to heat up.

"What?" Sirius's intense eyes gleamed .

"We should get back to the castle, it's getting late," she informed him, even though she didn't want to leave their place of solitude, they had one last class for the day to attend.

"I don't want to leave," Sirius's voice was earnest, a small frown settled on his lips.

Marlene sat up first, and when she did, the flowers that Sirius had arranged in her hair, slid down her tresses and rained down on Sirius's face, making him chuckle. Hearing the sound of his laughter made Marlene smile too.

"Neither do I, but we have to go," she pulled onto his arm, urging him to get up and he did.

Standing up from the ground, he offered her his hand, which she took with delight and Sirius helped her up. Intertwining their fingers together for a moment, they gave each other a small smile, before dropping their hands. Sirius handed Marlene her books and then picked up his own and they both walked back to the castle.

"Can we go back there or the Sundial garden during the weekend?" Sirius asked her. They were walking to the greenhouse behind the castle for their herbology class.

"Of course," Marlene nodded. She enjoyed spending time with Sirius no matter if they were talking about something, or sitting in silence. It was never uncomfortable with Sirius.

As promised they went to the Sundial garden the following weekend, they had finished their homework by afternoon to spend some time together during the evening.

"I want to know more about you," Sirius started the conversation. They were taking a walk around the Sundial garden, neither of them wanting to sit down yet.

"What do you want to know?" Marlene questioned back, looking at Sirius for a brief moment, finding his eyes already on her.

"Tell me about your family," when Sirius noticed a small smile creeping onto Marlene's pink lips, he knew she had a wonderful family, unlike his own.

"My family?" Marlene chuckled, looking at Sirius from under her lashes, he nodded like a child with a grin.

"My mother is a witch, she was the only child of my grandparents. My father met her after she graduated from Hogwarts, he had moved into the house near my grandparent's house, where my mother was living. They fell in love and my mother told him she wasn't a normal human being, she was petrified that he would run away; it was astonishing, he took it in a stride." Marlene chuckled, "I have an older brother, he is a wizard too, and a younger brother, who isn't a wizard."

"How far apart are you and your siblings? We've never heard of your brother in school?" there was a quizzical expression on Sirius's face.

"He is two years older than I am, but he didn't study at Hogwarts, he went to Durmstrang Institute," Marlene noticed the puzzled look on Sirius's face, "My grandparents are purebloods, they always wanted my mother to go to Durmstrang Institute, but couldn't bring themseleves to send their only child there, so, when my brother was born, they insisted that he go."

"Why didn't you go to Durmstrang?" even the thought of never meeting Marlene made Sirius miserable, but he asked out of curiosity.

"My mother complied, because she cannot say no to her parents, but she was always anxious with my brother so far away. She made sure I went to Hogwarts," Marlene replied with a shrug.

"Don't you miss your brother?" Sirius asked, but judging from Marlene's face, he already knew the answer.

"I do, but I know at least he is safe," Marlene let out a loud sigh, and then gave Sirius a tight smile.

The two continued walking in silence, until Marlene stopped and turned towards Sirius, making him stop dead in his tracks. He watched her in amusement, wondering what was she contemplating.

"I want to ask you something too," Marlene mumbled, she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Sure," Sirius nodded, he wanted to hold her hands, to stop her nervous tic.

"I've wanted to ask you this for a long time," Marlene continued babbling, "But I am not sure if I should, if you think I am crossing a line – you can stop me."

"Don't worry," Sirius assured her, he took his small hands in his own and gave her an assuring smile. He knew it for a fact that she didn't know anything about his full moon disappearances, given that he was always around till dinner and it had been only 2 full moons since they had started hanging out around each other this often, she couldn't have thought it was odd for him to go to bed early on 2 days. Then what could be her question?

"Why – do – do you have – scars?" Sirius had never anticipated this question. When did she even see his scars? Sirius became self-conscious of his scars. He had never been comfortable with his scars. He wrapped his arms around himself. Sirius now understood, why Remus hated when people looked at him.

"When did you see my scars?" he questioned back, his brows were furrowed together.

"I – when you were hurt – I was in the infirmary," Marlene answered, looking down at her feet. She shouldn't have asked the question, it was a thoughtless thing to do! Now, judging by Sirius's expressions, it was definitely a sensitive topic.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" Sirius jested, and Marlene looked up at him wide-eyed.

"What?" she exclaimed, why would she enjoy looking at his scars? They looked painful and she was distorted. There hasn't been a single day when she didn't try to understand how he got the scars and contemplate if she should ask him.

"You saw me without a shirt, did you enjoy that?" A smirk was playing on Sirius's lips and Marlene rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"I wasn't admiring your body, I only saw your scars," she told him earnestly.

"My family is very different from normal families," Sirius spoke in a low voice, looking away in a distance.

His family? They gave him the scars? Marlene's eyes widened, and her heart dropped to her stomach. Why would someone's family hurt them was beyond her understanding.

"I am sure you must've heard about my family," Sirius chuckled, "the whole school has."

"A little," Marlene lied. She knew as much that the noble house of Black believed in keeping their bloodline pure to a point where they were regarded as having fanatic ideologies about it.

Sirius took a deep breath, "I earned every scar for not confirming to their ideologies."

'That is crazy!' Marlene thought. Sirius hadn't done anything wrong, as a matter of fact it was his family that was wrong.

"Are you regretting dating me now?" Sirius jested, noticing the scowl on Marlene's face.

"No," Marlene pushed out her lower lip in a small pout and stepped closer to Sirius. "Besides, we haven't been on any official dates yet."

"Would you like to go out with me during our next trip to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked, there was a playful smile on his face.

"As if you have to ask," Marlene chuckled, and then her face turned serious. "Do you still live with your family?"

"No, I left home last summer," Sirius replied, earning a sigh of relief from Marlene.

"Where do you live then?" she was intrigued.

"James's," Sirius replied with a shrug. The love and respect for James in Sirius voice was evident, and he in no way tried to mask it.

Is that why the four of them were so close? Especially James and Sirius? Marlene was happy that Sirius had loving people in his life, especially someone like James.

"Did it hurt?" Marlene asked after a long pause, her eyes landed on Sirius's torso and then looked back into his eyes.

"More than I'd like to admit," Sirius had never been this honest about his injuries to anyone, not even his friends.

He wanted to smile when he watched Marlene's lips turn into a frown, her brows were knitted together and it seemed like she was going to cry. Without any warning, she moved in closer, and wrapped her arms around Sirius's torso, resting her head on his chest.

For a moment, Sirius froze, his mouth hung open, and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly wrapped one arm around Marlene's shoulders and placed his other hand on the back of her head, resting his cheek on the crown of her head, he couldn't help but smile.

One evening when the Marauders were having dinner in the Great Hall, James noticed Peter's continued gaze on the Slytherin table. Curious about why Peter kept looking over his shoulder, James decided to ask him.

"Wormtail," he spoke making Peter jump, "What happen? Why do you keep looking over there?" James flicked his head in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Peter was immediately flushed and he stammered, "No – no – reason."

"Seems like there is a good enough reason if you keep looking there every two seconds," James raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Is there something you are hiding Wormtail?" Sirius jested, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Okay, promise me, you wouldn't make a massive deal out of it – especially here," Peter looked at his friends, who were now curiously leaning towards Peter.

"We won't," Remus assured him, all of them wondered if someone was bothering Peter and if that was the case, why hadn't he said anything about it?

"There is a fifth year student Olivia, I've asked her out," he whispered, and his cheeks immediately turned pink.

"When did that happen?!" James exclaimed, unable to keep his voice down, and earned the attention of several students.

"I met her during the astronomy club –" Peter started, but was immediately interrupted by Sirius.

"Is that what you've been doing every Wednesday night wormtail?" he jested, making Peter more flushed, if that was possible!

"No wonder he likes the club so much," Remus joined in, making James and Sirius chuckle.

"She's brilliant, and so knowledgable, it is interesting talking to her," Peter told his friends, and they could hear his genuine interest in Olivia.

"Wait – is she a Slytherin?" Sirius suddenly grew solemn.

"Yes," Peter replied nonchalantly.

"Pureblood?" Sirius continued his interrogation, Peter gave him a sharp nod.

"You traitor!" Sirius jested, but Peter's face only grew more puzzled.

"Why? She isn't like other Slytherins," Peter's brows furrowed together, and his face fell.

"You mean she isn't a death eater? Or as ambitious? Cunning?" James joined in on the banter. Both Remus and Sirius chuckled light-heartedly.

"She isn't a death eater, and what is wrong with being ambitious?" Peter repelled. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"With the war going –" Sirius started, but stopped when Peter pushed his plate away.

"What? With the war going on she is sure to be evil? Why can't you all be supportive? I was supportive about your crush on Lily," Peter looked at James and then turned towards Sirius, "or your crush on Marlene."

"Can you not think of one pure-blood who isn't how everyone else thinks they are? Not one?!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief. Of course, there was one right here, a part of this very conversation.

He got up from the bench quickly, "This is why I wasn't telling you. Your prejudices!" he mumbled, storming out of the Great Hall, leaving the other three Marauders stunned.

"That was the first time I've seen him angry," Sirius spoke after a long pause.

"We've hurt his feelings," James frowned, shaking his head.

"I reckon we took it too far," Remus agreed.

"But a Slytherin?" Sirius asked, he knew he was being unfair, he had never met or spoken to this girl and just because of his terrible experinces with his family who all happen to be in Slytherin and the wannabe death eaters, he shouldn't have judged so quickly.

"Wormtail is right you know, not every Slytherin is bad," Remus mumbled in a low voice.

"We are too mean sometimes, especially with Wormtail, he is always the butt of all our jokes," James dropped his head, staring at the table.

"Let's go talk to him," Sirius spoke after a long pause, pushing away his plate as well.

"Yes, we'll apologise," James nodded.

Remus opened the door of their dormitory as quietly as possible, walking in, with James and Sirius right behind him. Sirius shut the door and they crowded near Peter's bed, where he was lying, with his eyes closed and his brows knitted together, obviously not asleep.

"Wormtail – are you sleeping?" Sirius sat next to him on his bed.

"Yes," Peter replied grumpily, and the Marauders had to supress their chuckles.

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have said what we did," James spoke as he sat on the other side of Peter's bed and Remus joined him.

"We were so mean to you, please forgive us," Sirius kept his hand over Peter's hand that were closed in a fist and Peter's eyes flung open.

"She's not a bad person," Peter's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes shifting from one face to another.

"We believe you, and you were right, being a Slytherin doesn't make you evil," Remus assured him.

Peter sat up in his bed, and gave his friends a brief smile and said, "I am sorry – I got angry."

"You shouldn't apologise, you weren't wrong," Remus quickly said, shaking his head.

"Tell us about her Wormtail," James gave Peter a warm smile.

"And we want to be introduced to her you know," Sirius added.

"You – you'd like to – meet her?" Peter asked, his smile slowly turned into a grin.

"We've met the love of their lives," Remus pointed towards James and Sirius, "It's only fair we meet your's."

"Triple date then," Peter chuckled.

"No, you are wrong Wormtail, you see, Evans and Prongs are only on talking terms, no matter how much they want to snog each other," Sirius jested, making James narrow his eyes.

"Honestly Prongs, ask her out," Remus encouraged James.

"I am not going to ask Lily out again," James shook his head.

"Ever?" Peter asked, he didn't believe his friend.

"Ever," James confirmed with a nod.

"Why?" Remus's brows creased together.

"I am not going to make a fool of myself," James replied with a loud huff.

"Of course Prongs, because you didn't make a fool of yourself that last 300 times you asked – in a lot of weird ways might I add, like shouting on top of your lungs when McGonagall asked you what would bring your attention back to the class – but now, that is your concern," Sirius laughed with his other two friends.

"I realised she doesn't like that," James defended himself poorly.

"And what made you have the eureka moment?" Remus jested.

"I am sure it was the million hexes," Peter replied from between a fit of giggles.

"I respect her tremendously for that. Especially when she made his head so big that his glasses couldn't fit," Sirius laughed.

"She said now his head was as big as his ego," Peter nodding, laughing with Sirius.

"When you have kids Prongs, I am telling them everything," Sirius grinned happily.

"What if they aren't with Lily?" Peter asked, snorting loudly.

"Especially then," Sirius shrugged, making James groan.

"Wait – do you think there is a possibility I could have kids with Lily?" James's eyes widened, he looked frantically from Sirius to Peter to Remus.

"Seeing as you two are on only talking terms, I say it's highly unlikely to have kids that way," Remus replied with a straight face, making Sirius and Peter erupt in a roar of laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas was a special time, a time to spend with family and friends, and it was even more special this year because Sirius had turned 17. He could legally do magic outside Hogwarts, and considered of age. On top of that, because of his Uncle Alphard's generosity of leaving him a large inheritance after his death, Sirius was financially independent to the point where he had bought himself a small cottage in Wickham, Hampshire.

It made Mr and Mrs Potter upset when Sirius informed them the first day of their Christmas holiday that he had bought a cottage and was moving there the next day.

"I'll be here for Christmas," Sirius promised a frowning Mrs Potter.

"Why can't you just stay for Christmas? You can go to your new house after Christmas," Mrs Potter's voice was low, she took Sirius's hands in her own.

"Yes Sirius, why can't you?" James asked, a smug smile formed on his lips. He knew why Sirius was not going to be there on 24th.

Sirius shot him a death glare, and then turned towards a confused Mrs Potter. Though he had no idea if it would hurt her feelings more if he told her the real reason for his absence.

"I'll tell you mum," James got up from the couch, taking his mother's wrist in his hands, he turned her around.

"Sirius is all grown up now, he had a –" James started, Sirius's eyes widened and he instinctively covered James's mouth from behind.

"I'll tell her myself!" he exclaimed, as James struggled under his grasp.

"Tell me what?" Mrs Potter asked, confused with the two boys fighting in her drawing room.

"Mum, I have a girlfriend, and she invited me to meet her family for tea in the evening on 24th," Sirius let out in one go, finally letting go of James.

"Girlfriend?!" Mrs Potter's eyes stretched as far as they could, she placed her right-hand right under her neck on her chest.

"Yes, and I am sorry but I will be back here early morning on Christmas," Sirius assured her, his eyes pleading and brows creased together.

"No, that's okay, but what is her name?" Mrs Potter guided Sirius towards the couch and sat down with him.

"Marlene McKinnon," Sirius could not keep the smile away from his lips. He had only seen Marlene a few hours ago, and he already missed her.

"Is she in your year?" Mrs Potter asked in an excited manner. Her face mirrored Sirius's happiness, and she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Yes, she is Lily's best friend and roommate," Sirius now looked at James with a grin, before turning back to Mrs Potter.

"Oh! How lovely!" she cried, clapping her hands together, "Why don't you invite her over after Christmas to meet us?"

"You want to meet her?" Sirius breathed; he could feel a small lump at the back of his throat.

"Why wouldn't I? She is my son's girlfriend, I reckon I have the right to meet her," Mrs Potter spoke in a calm voice, patting Sirius's cheek lightly before dropping her hand on her lap.

"I'd ask her when I go over on 24th. I can go, right?" Sirius asked, earning a nod from Mrs Potter.

"Now, if you aren't here by 7 a.m. in the morning on Christmas day, I can assure you I won't be talking to you till next Christmas," James threatened Sirius, standing behind Sirius and keeping his hands on Sirius's shoulder.

"I will be here by 7 a.m. don't worry about it," Sirius promised James with a smile.

"I should tell Fleamont as soon as he is back from the town square," Mrs Potter sounded as excited as a child, making Sirius and James chuckle.

"You must meet him first!" Marlene cried for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He is a Black, we don't need an association like that," her mother shook her head.

"He is nothing like his family, I can assure you that," Marlene mumbled in a stern voice.

"You ought to know better than that! That family is poison," Mrs McKinnon waved her hand in the air as if swatting away a fly.

"He has helped me several times in school," Marlene huffed, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr McKinnon asked, taking his place next to his wife.

"Are you really going to judge him before you meet him?" Marlene asked in disbelief.

"There is nothing more to know about him," Mrs McKinnon responded without looking in Marlene's direction.

"Please!" Marlene cried, hot tears burning the brim of her eyes.

"There is a war going on Marlene, do you think we should invite someone whose family is perhaps the most fanatic supporter of the war inside our house? Even if he isn't like his family, do you think his family would support this?" her mother gestured towards Marlene, a scowl on her face.

"He doesn't live with his family," Marlene threw her hands in the air.

"You can't remove the blood of your blood family!"

"Family doesn't end in blood!"

"No, but it starts with blood!"

"Enough!" Mr McKinnon's voice bloomed across the room. He glared at Marlene and then at his wife, "He can come over."

"But –" Mrs McKinnon started, her face red with fury.

Mr McKinnon raised his hand to motion her to stay quiet, "I said he can come over, if we don't think he is safe for Marlene, he isn't going to stay around after that."

Marlene could feel anger boiling in the pit of her stomach, biting on her lower lip hard, she decided to stay mum. She was certain that once they met Sirius, they could understand that he was not dangerous or anything like his family!

"Can we agree to that?" Mr McKinnon turned towards Marlene, and she gave him a single nod, he then looked at his wife, who mirrored Marlene's action.

"Off to bed then, we have a long day tomorrow and even longer the next day," Mr McKinnon mumbled, looking at Marlene.

"Good night," she mumbled back, jumping up from the couch and with quick steps she walked out of the drawing room. As soon as she turned to the hallway on the first floor towards her bedroom, she noticed her brothers standing in the hallway.

"What? Are you going to lecture me too?" she raised her eyebrows, turning the doorknob of her bedroom door and walking inside, her brothers followed suit.

Elias, her older brother, was lean and almost two heads taller than her. He spoke first while their younger brother, Thomas, or Tom as they preferred calling him, shut to door as quietly as possible. "You have a boyfriend from one of the oldest families of Wizards in England," Marlene could hear the Bulgarian accent slipping.

"That sounds impressive if you ask me," Tom shrugged, sitting on Marlene's bed.

"It's not a bad thing," Marlene shook her head.

"No one is saying it's a bad thing – at least not the two of us, but you have no idea how mum almost fainted when you told her about Sirius Black," Elias looked proud, a happy smirk on his face.

"How do you know that?" Marlene questioned; her brows furrowed together.

"The day you sent the letter, I wrote one to him," Tom replied, gesturing towards Elias.

"The look on her face must be priceless," Elias chuckled, making Marlene snort. Mrs McKinnon always liked things under control and this was precisely the opposite of it.

"Oh, I assure you, it was," Tom nodded, letting out a sigh as if remembering the exact moment.

"Don't be rude to him when he is here," Marlene crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at her brothers.

"What do we get out of it?" Elias asked, raising his eyebrows with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Why do you need something? It's common courtesy," Marlene looked at him in disgust.

"I don't know Mary, it looks like a weak offer," Elias shook his head, making Tom chuckle.

"I will hit you if you are rude to him," Marlene huffed.

"I'll hit you back," Elias replied nonchalantly.

"You prick," Marlene mumbled from between her teeth.

"We won't be rude, just tell us honestly, how bad is he?" Tom asked, scooting closer to the edge of the bed where Marlene was standing.

"He is not bad at all, I don't reckon he even knew how to swear before he came to Hogwarts," Marlene admitted.

"Why?" Tom asked, a bit puzzled.

"He is from the Black family," Marlene answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Sheltered by his family, no friends outside the house elves and his siblings and cousins," Elias told Tom before turning to Marlene, "Proper lad, eh?" he smirked.

"Oh, don't even think about targeting him as one of your victims," Marlene chuckled, Sirius was hardly a target – a prankster suited him better.

"Worried about him?" Tom asked, looking at Elias mischievously.

"Not at all, he is a proper prankster," Marlene replied earnestly, "You can ask him about his pranks when he is here."

"I already like him," Elias grinned, making Marlene take a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, we will be polite," Tom assured her, Elias nodded in agreement and Marlene finally broke into a smile.

It was 4 O'clock on 24th December 1976, Sirius stood outside Marlene's home, which reminded him of his own birth house, but her home looked livelier, with its white walls and surrounding gardens. He knocked the door twice, and took a deep breath, while waiting for the door to open. His hands secured in a firm grasp around the bouquet of flower and the bottle of wine.

The door opened and his eyes instantly met the happy blue orbs he had been missing ever since he last saw them.

"Sirius," Marlene grinned, before pressing a soft kiss on his lips, making Sirius's heart skip a beat.

"Hello," he smiled nervously, and followed Marlene inside the house and was immediately engulfed in the warmth of the brightly lit house.

"My parents are in the drawing room, come," Marlene led him from the foyer to the grand drawing room, where he noticed two young boys standing near the fireplace, smiling, and a couple, getting up from the couch they were sitting on.

"Mr McKinnon it's a pleasure to meet you," Sirius shook hands with the moustached man who walked up to him with an extended hand.

"Sirius Black?" he asked, making Marlene roll her eyes, 'As if you don't already know his name,' she thought.

"Yes sir," he gave Mr McKinnon a small smile, and extended the wine towards him, "I hope you enjoy wine sir."

"Oh, thank you very much," Mr McKinnon smiled in a courteous manner, making Marlene and Sirius ease up a little.

Sirius turned towards Mrs McKinnon, who had extended her hand, and he couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance between the mother and daughter. "Mrs McKinnon thank you for having me over, you have a lovely home" Sirius complimented with a smile, before offering her the bouquet.

"Thank you, Sirius," she smiled, and then gestured towards the couch, "Please make yourself comfortable."

Sirius gave a small nod and a tight smile, turning towards her brothers.

"Come Marlene, help me find a vase for these lovely flowers," Mrs McKinnon put her hand on the small of Marlene's back, leading her to what Sirius assumed was the kitchen.

"Can you afford this? I mean as a student," Mr McKinnon asked, looking up from the wine, making both Marlene and Sirius freeze.

"Dad," Elias injected politely, walking up to Sirius, he extended his hand towards him, "I am Elias, Marlene's older brother."

Sirius was glad for the interruption, he shook hands with Elias and spoke, "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Elias replied, and the two lads dropped their hands to their sides.

"This is Thomas, our younger brother," Elias introduced the shorter fellow, who shook hands with Sirius and mumbled a small hello.

"Let's sit down," Elias looked at his father, who had placed the wine bottle on the drawing room table and sat down on the couch; followed by Sirius, Elias and Tom joining him.

"Are you in Marlene's year?" Mr McKinnon asked, his lips set in a straight line.

"Yes sir," Sirius nodded. He already felt a shiver run down his spine, the ticking clock and unwelcoming energy reminded him of 12 Grimmauld Place. But surely, he was only being too paranoid, after all why would Marlene's parents be unwelcoming? Though he just couldn't let go of the eerie feeling.

Sirius could finally breathe easily when Marlene returned with her mother, a tray in her hands, that she placed on the table, her mother putting the tray with tea cakes and bite sized sandwiches. Pouring in tea in the fine china, she handed the first one to her father, and then to her mother, followed by Sirius, Elias and then Thomas. Lastly, she took one for herself and sat down beside her younger brother.

"So, Sirius where do you live?" Mrs McKinnon asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I recently bought a place of my own, in Wickham, Hampshire," Sirius replied with a smile.

"At seventeen?" Mr McKinnon couldn't hide the shock in his voice, "Must've been your family inheritance." The smile faded from Sirius's face.

"Dad," Marlene spoke in a low voice from between her teeth.

"My uncle passed away three months ago, he had great fondness for me and passed me a part of his fortune," Sirius answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"What about your parents?" Mrs McKinnon asked, picking up the plate of tea cakes and offering it to Sirius, who took one.

"My family and I aren't on – talking terms," Sirius tried to put it as politely as he could, eating the tea cake in quick bites.

"We've heard your family disowned you?" Mrs McKinnon's question made Marlene's face burn up in embarrassment. She looked at Sirius, who had frozen in his place.

"Mom, don't," Elias put his cup and saucer on the table, and looked at his mother sternly.

"It's alright," Sirius gave a brief smile to Elias and turned towards Mrs McKinnon, "Yes they have." It wasn't a hidden fact, almost every wizard knew what a disgrace the noble house of Black considered Sirius.

"Why is that?" Mrs McKinnon asked, and Marlene groaned loudly.

Sirius gave her a smile – a smile that said 'It's okay', "Their ideologies and mine, don't match on many things. I could never accept their perspective of things and they couldn't accept mine. Co-existing with people who were okay with war required an amount of patience I do not possess, so I left home, last year and I haven't looked back since."

That seemed to put a lock on everyone's lips, who could only stare at Sirius. Sirius, on the other hand, though he seemed totally at ease on the outside, could feel his heart beating inside his chest erratically. He tried to maintain his poise and the questions finally diverted to lighter topics like Hogwarts and Drumstrang.

"Let me help," Sirius took the tray from Mrs McKinnon, who was cleaning up the drawing room with Marlene.

"Thank you," Mrs McKinnon replied with a polite smile, and Sirius followed Marlene to the kitchen.

He noticed a house elf, cleaning the dishes quietly, his ragged clothes, almost too huge for his tiny body. He wondered why was he not summoned to clean up the drawing room, like his mother would summon Kreacher. But then he remembered, this family seemed nothing like his mother, and probably treated their house elf with more dignity than his family.

"Wookey," Marlene turned towards the house elf, who immediately looked at her with his wide eyes. "Go get other dishes from the drawing room – and take some time while you are there," she ordered the house elf.

"Yes," Wookey stumbled out of the kitchen slowly, glancing at Sirius on his way out.

Marlene placed the tray in her hand on the kitchen counter and Sirius mirrored her actions. Noticing how she wouldn't even meet his gaze, Sirius frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No – I am so sorry," Marlene's voice was wobbly, she placed her hands on her waist, looking at her feet.

"What are you sorry for?" Sirius's brows furrowed together.

"Their behaviour," Marlene jerked her head in the direction of the drawing room.

"You don't have to apologize; with the war going on, their suspiciousness is understandable, my family has, after all, earned their reputation," Sirius assured her.

"But you're nothing like them," Marlene argued.

"And you know it – for now that's all that matters," Sirius smiled.

Wookey returned with tea cups and saucers clattering in the tray in his hand. His eyes kept drifting towards Sirius and then Marlene.

"Look away Wookey," Marlene ordered, making him turn away at once.

It made Sirius chuckle, and his smiling eyes met Marlene's and for a moment, they forgot where they were standing, inching closer together, their eyes on each other.

"Sirius," Mr McKinnon's voice made them jump, as they both took a step back. Sirius at once turned towards Mr McKinnon.

"Come, let's take a walk in the garden," Mr McKinnon shot a warning glare at Marlene who was ready to follow them, but she didn't.

Cold wind blew violently as Mr McKinnon sat down on the white patio chair and opened a silver cigarette case. Pulling out a cigarette he turned towards Sirius.

"Do you smoke?" he spoke in a low voice, holding out the cigarette towards Sirius.

"No sir," Sirius shook his head and then silence fell upon them as Mr McKinnon lit his cigarette.

Pulling it away, he looked straight ahead and spoke in a low voice, "How dare you? Bringing war to my home with you."

Sirius couldn't understand the sudden turn of the conversation and froze in his place. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry.

"She is my daughter. Do you think it is wise for a father to approve a choice like yourself for their daughter? She has her whole life ahead of her, and associating with you only puts her in danger," Mr McKinnon said, putting the cigarette between his lips again.

"Sir, I –" Sirius started, clenching his fists by his side tightly, but he was interrupted by Mr McKinnon.

"She is stubborn, but if you care for as she states you do, stay away from her," he spoke nonchalantly.

"Sir, because I care for her, I can assure you she will never be harmed," Sirius replied.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Mr McKinnon's eyes widened, his jaw clenched tightly and he finally looked at Sirius. It made Sirius's heart drop to his stomach and his words got stuck in his throat.

"I am not a wizard, but I wouldn't need magic next time I catch you and her together." Mr McKinnon threatened Sirius, and though Sirius wasn't least bit terrified, he stayed mum out of respect. "I believe you would have what is called the Floo network in your house," Mr McKinnon stood up from the chair and put his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I want you to leave, you can use the fireplace in our house," he stood with his chest puffed out in front of Sirius.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Sirius spoke as politely as he could manage, "Thank you sir, but I can manage on my own."

"It's not because of any inconvenience caused to you, I need to know you are nowhere near my family," Mr McKinnon opened the glass doors, Sirius following him reluctantly.

"Is everything alright?" Marlene asked, her features washed with worry when she noticed Sirius's dejected expressions.

"Yes, Mr Black was just leaving," Mr McKinnon turned towards his daughter.

"What? Why?! What did you say to him?" Marlene asked, her brows creased together and she frantically looked between Sirius and her father.

"What did he say to you?" Marlene demanded, walking up to Sirius.

"Nothing, I should leave, it's getting late," Sirius assured Marlene, but he couldn't keep his voice even.

"WOOKEY!" Mr McKinnon shouted, the impatience in his voice was evident.

"Tell me!" Marlene pleaded; Sirius's heart clenched when he noticed the tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"Nothing, I'll see you at Hogwarts," Sirius sighed, he looked at Mrs McKinnon, who didn't spare any glance in his direction and then at her brothers, who looked at him apologetically.

He suddenly felt just as hated as he felt back at home and he couldn't wait to get out. The dull ache returned to the back of his head as he tried to keep the tears to form in his eyes.

"Master?" Wookey's stubby legs jogged as fast as they could manage.

"Take Mr Black to the landing fireplace, he will use the Floo network," Mr McKinnon ordered in a stern voice.

Wookey turned towards Sirius, and Sirius threw a last glance at Marlene. Forcing a smile, he followed Wookey, his head hanging low.

"Wait Sirius!" Marlene exclaimed, but her father caught her by her arm. She turned her head, glaring at her father.

"What did you say?" she spoke from between her teeth.

"I don't think he is the right one for you," Mr McKinnon replied, his grasp firm on her hand.

"How could you?! You disrespected him when he was nothing but respectful towards you," the tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her pink cheeks.

When Wookey returned to the drawing room and quietly made his way to the kitchen, Mr McKinnon let go of Marlene's hand.

"He isn't safe," he told her, shaking his head.

"Safe?! Dad, it's a war, no one is safe!" Marlene spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It will be safer without him around you," Mrs McKinnon injected promptly.

"Do you remember when Professor McGonagall wrote to you about what happened with Mary and me? What Mulciber did?" Marlene's voice cracked, as tears streamed down faster.

When neither of her parents replied she continued, "YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME FEEL SAFE! YOU ONLY CAME TO CHECK ON ME ONCE – ONCE! HE DID! HE'S BEEN LOOKING OUT FOR ME EVER SINCE!"

"TONE YOUNG LADY!" Her mother pointed out.

Letting out an angry scream, Marlene darted towards the landing, her fists clenched to her sides, angry tears didn't seem to stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mrs McKinnon asked, following her, hot on her heels.

"Floo network," she spoke from between her teeth.

"I forbid you!" Mrs McKinnon spat out, her wand already in her hand as she darted past Marlene, blocking the fireplace.

Marlene's eyes widened as she stared at her mother, her chest raising and falling rapidly, and her teeth clenched so hard, it hurt her jaw. She spun around, and darted towards the main door. Before anyone could catch her, she yanked it opened and stepped out in the cold weather, the snow started falling.

"MARLENE!"

"MARLENE COME BACK HERE!" She could hear her parents shouting, but that only made her run faster.

It was snowing hard, Marlene had barely worn anything warm, she was thankful for the few pounds in her pocket that helped her take the train to Wickham. By the time she had found Sirius's house, she was shivering as if her soul was ready to jump out of her body anytime and her teeth were chattering.

She knocked on Sirius's door, wrapping her arms around herself, she waited.

When Sirius opened the door, Marlene couldn't look him in the eyes, too ashamed to even think what he must've felt like at her house. Her eyes stayed on the ground and she tried to gather the courage to speak anything, but the cold seemed to have frozen her mouth and she was at her wits' end.


	17. Chapter 17

"Marlene," Sirius's eyes looked at her up and down and hurriedly pulled her inside, "What are you doing here?"

He shut the door, and turned towards Marlene who was still shivering like a dry leaf hanging for its dear life on a branch.

"All your clothes are wet," Sirius frowned, his brows knitted together. He tucked his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes when she stayed silent for uncomfortably long.

"Come with me, I will get you a pair of dry clothes, is that alright?" he asked, and Marlene nodded, still shivering just as violently.

Sirius led her up the narrow wooden staircase, and opened one of the two doors on the first floor of the small cottage. The bedroom was dimly lit and warm. The wooden furniture and cosy blanket looked inviting. Sirius opened the closet door and looked at Marlene from over his shoulder.

She had still not spoken a word, and it bothered him. But he decided to let her change into something warm, make her a cup of tea before asking her any more questions.

"Take anything from here – anything – warm," he paused in front of her and when she nodded, he walked towards the bedroom door, "I'll make you a cup of tea."

Shutting the door behind himself, he jogged down the staircase, but froze in an instant. The sudden realisation that his girlfriend was upstairs, for the first time the two of them alone, made his head spin. Clearing his throat, Sirius tried to keep his train of thoughts straight. He took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen.

Just as the tea was ready, Sirius heard a shuffle of footsteps in the living room. He stuck his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widened to the size of a saucer when he saw Marlene in his oversized jumper that covered her hands till her fingertips and a pair of pyjama trousers that she had folded to prevent herself from falling, she was barefoot and still shivering. The teapot whistle made Sirius jump, and he immediately turned his attention back to the tea.

Taking two mugs filled with tea to the living room, he placed them on the wooden table near the couch. "Come sit down, I will get a blanket," he looked at Marlene.

As Marlene made her way to the couch, Sirius dashed upstairs to his bedroom. He picked up the white knit wool blanket lying on his bed and bought it closer to his face to sniff. It smelt alright to him, so he gathered it in his arms in a swift motion and walked back downstairs.

From the looks of it, Marlene hadn't even touched the tea. "I made that for you to drink," Sirius dumped the blanket on the long couch where Marlene was sitting. Pulling the longer end behind Marlene, he covered her with the warm blanket and laid the rest on her feet to warm her up. "You must be freezing," Sirius sighed, wrapping the blanket closer to her tiny body.

He picked up one cup and handed it to Marlene. "Drink," he said in a stern voice, looking into her eyes, before turning towards the fireplace. He pulled out his wand from the pocket of his trouser and with a simple non-verbal spell started the fire.

Keeping the wand on the table, he picked up the mug and sat down besides Marlene. His eyes studying the way fire danced on her sombre expressions. "You haven't spoken a word since you came here, say something love," he pleaded in a whisper.

"I am sorry," Marlene choked out, and averted her eyes to the mug in her hands. Sirius could see the tears rolling down her white cheeks that have lost their colour in the harsh cold.

He extended his free hand and with his index finger wiped her tears away. Scooting closer to her, he spoke softly, "Why?"

"My parents humiliated you," her voice was wobbly and it made Sirius's heart clench.

A frown formed on his lips, "No, like I told you before, they have their suspicions because of the war," he told her. "Drink," he flicked his head in the direction of the tea. Both Marlene and Sirius took a sip at the same time, it warmed their bodies immediately.

"But – there is no excuse for their behaviour, it was terrible, I am sorry," Marlene spoke in a low voice. She finally looked at Sirius, and he gave her a tight smile.

"It's alright, I assure you, they will understand I am not like my family and I am not the wrong choice for you," Sirius assured her.

"I don't care," Marlene spoke from between her teeth, taking another sip.

"Do they know you are here?" Sirius asked her, taking another sip himself.

"Of course, I ran away, where else would I go?" Marlene questioned back, and Sirius's eyes grew twice their size.

"Ran away?" he asked, he frozen in his place, unable to process what she had said.

"Don't worry, I won't stay here for long, I will go to Lily's or Alice's," Marlene replied to him.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Staying is not the problem, why would you run away?" he asked.

"I needed my space, and I needed to apologize to you," Marlene answered, she couldn't stop herself from taking another sip of the warm tea.

"You don't have to apologize to me, and if you needed space, you could've gone to your bedroom?" Sirius raised his brows and shrugged.

"I also had to know – if you were going to go – away," Marlene stammered, shaking her head lightly.

"What? From you?" Sirius chuckle; he was surprised, "Do you not understand yet what effect you have on me?" he asked her.

"But – what they said, surely it could've changed your feelings," Marlene's voice was barely a whisper. When she looked up again, the fire melted in her blue eyes, and it made Sirius's heart skip a beat.

"For what words are worth, I promise you, my feelings for you will never change," his heart was already in his mouth.

"Even after what my parents said?" Marlene asked, taking the last sip of her tea and keeping the empty mug on the table.

"Never."

"That's a relief then, because if they had, I wouldn't know what to do," Marlene chuckled, looking away, and Sirius wanted to ask her to look at him again.

"That's one thing you'd never have to worry about," Sirius managed to choke out. He placed his mug on the table and his hands immediately cupped Marlene's cheeks.

She gasped, and their eyes met, Sirius's heart melted as drew small circled on her cheek, "I love you," he told her earnestly.

Marlene moved in closer, the blanket dropped from her shoulders and her hands held Sirius's wrists. "I love you too," she spoke in an urgency, and Sirius felt his heart swell with love and without wasting a second, they pressed their lips together and closed their eyes, savouring the moment.

Sirius felt Marlene's body loosen under his touch and move closer to him. He wrapped his right hand around her waist and pulled her onto his lap in an effortless manner. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, their breaths ragged and eyes still closed.

Marlene lifted her head first, and pulled back a little to look at Sirius's face. They stare deep into each other's eyes, both full of excitement and love. It only took them a moment before they pull each other back into a fiery and passionate kiss.

Marlene's hands work their way around his body, tracing each line of his perfect physique and it sent an excited shiver down Sirius's spine. His left hand still cupped her cheek and his right hand pulled her closer, until there wasn't any more space left between them.

"We should stop now," he spoke between his laboured breath, the excitement growing in the pit of his stomach with every passing second.

"No," Marlene whispered in his ear, leaving butterfly kisses down his jawline.

Sirius's hands tighten around her waist, feeling the curves under his touch, he barely had enough self-control to hold himself back before; now it was taking more self-control than what he knew he possessed.

"No," a small moan escaped from between his lips as Marlene's lips worked their way on his neck, "we ought to stop now."

"Why?" Marlene asked, looking at him. His brows were furrowed together and his eyes closed. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she waited for him to respond.

He opened his eyes slowly and spoke, "You know there is no one else in this house, right? What do you think would happen if this goes on?"

"Whatever we want," she replied nonchalantly.

"And you'll be okay with that?" Sirius's eyes stretched as wide as they could, and Marlene had to hold back a chuckle.

"Yes, wouldn't you be?" she asked, hoping she wasn't rushing him into anything he didn't want to happen.

"You're asking the wrong question love, I – don't want you to feel –" Sirius trailed off.

"No, I am not," Marlene assured him with a smile. Her heart sped up once again when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, it was slower and more delicate, until the passion returned and their hands traced each other's form.

They had no idea how, but they made their way to the bedroom on the first floor. It was colder than the drawing room, but neither of them could care less. Lying on the bed, Sirius watched as Marlene's hands unbuttoned his shirt in an urgency.

For a moment, he forgot why he had always kept his torso hidden, even from his friends, but watching Marlene's lips turn in a frown when her eyes landed on his scars; Sirius had abruptly tucked at his shirt, to cover his torso.

"Wait," Marlene held his hands in their place. Her eyes travelled over his scars and landed on his distressed face. Leaning over, she pressed a loving kiss on his lips, until his hands relaxed.

"Do they hurt?" she asked, putting her hand on his bare chest, her eyes never leaving his eyes.

"No," he whispered, he was curious why she didn't find him disgusting. "Don't they bother you?"

"Only how you got them," Marlene replied, pushing Sirius's hair away from his face.

Sirius couldn't understand what he was feeling – it was overwhelming – in a good way, and he could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat. It often kept him up, what everyone who saw his scars thought of them, but Marlene didn't seem to care one bit.

Sirius's hands lingered on the hem of the jumper Marlene was wearing. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"You might have the patience of a monk, I don't," Marlene replied, rolling her eyes and it made Sirius chuckle.

Did an hour pass or two? Neither of them seemed to care as they laid comfortably under the warm blanket in each other's embrace. It had to be the most contented they had ever been. Their legs intertwined and Marlene's arm dangled over Sirius's stomach, his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sirius?" Marlene said, looking up from under her lashes, Sirius replied with a hum.

Turning on her stomach, she held herself up with the support of her elbows, getting a better view of Sirius's face. Sirius groaned at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure," he looked at her curiously.

"How did you get these scars?" she inquired, and Sirius immediately got tensed. Marlene wondered if she had been too straightforward.

"My parents gave them to me – but mostly just my mother," Sirius replied hesitantly.

Marlene's brows creased together and her nose scrunched up, her heart dropped to her stomach. "Why?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"If I ever did something that didn't please them – and I think you've noticed, I tend to do a lot of things that don't please people –" Sirius chuckled, "I got punished, sometimes it was a painful hex that didn't leave a scar, other times, I would earn one of these," he pointed towards his torso.

"That's horrible!" Marlene exclaimed; a frown settled on her face.

"I never thought it was wrong, after all my parents told me that's how every rebellious kid got punished, but during the summer holidays before 2nd year, I went over to James's and I saw how his family was, and that's when I started questioning the actions of my parents," Sirius confessed, his eyes looking at Marlene but his mind was clearly miles away.

"Is that why you left home?" Marlene mumbled; her fingertips brushed on Sirius's palm.

"Yes, and I got these as a punishment," Sirius pointed towards three scars on his stomach.

"This is deranging!" Marlene felt the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. How could a parent do that to their child? Her heart broke to think what horrors had Sirius endured in his house? And even though he was out of there now, those horrors still continue, when people treat him differently for being a part of his family.

"That was my family," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

He turned to his side, and pushed Marlene's hair behind her ear. Studying her angry features carefully, he smiled. "Now I want to ask you something," he said, pulling her closer, to make her lay on her back.

"What?" Marlene questioned, scooting closer to Sirius, allowing him to wrap his hands around her tiny body, as she put her head against his chest.

"Would you like to come with me to visit my parents?" Marlene jerked her head back at the question. Her brows furrowed together as she gave Sirius 'Are you joking?' look.

"What?" Sirius asked, he grinned.

"Why would we go there?" Marlene questioned back, was this some joke to Sirius?

"No – not them," Sirius laughed, "I consider Mr and Mrs Potter my parents, and mum – Mrs Potter truly wants to meet you," Sirius told her.

Marlene let out a sigh of relief, and it made Sirius laugh louder.

"Of course, I would love to meet them," Marlene grinned, nothing would make her happier than to meet the people who gave Sirius shelter and love when he needed it the most.

"I'll be going there tomorrow morning and stay over for a few days, you can think and let me know when do you want to come over for a visit," Sirius told her.

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" Marlene mumbled; she didn't want to go home, not yet.

"But tomorrow is Christmas, and your family would miss you," Sirius replied, pushing out his lower lip in a small pout.

"Would it be inconvenient for Mr and Mrs Potter – and of course for James?" Marlene asked.

"No, they would be thrilled!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then, I want to come with you tomorrow," Marlene looked at Sirius with her big doe eyes.

"What about Christmas with your family?" Sirius asked, he didn't want them to worry about their daughter and he especially didn't like how Marlene ran away.

"I'll go back afterwards – if they wanted me to stay, they shouldn't have done what they did," Marlene answered in a stern voice.

"Like I said, they are worried about your safety," Sirius replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It was still unacceptable," Marlene shook her head.

"Alright, I will write Mum a letter, let her know you are coming over tomorrow with me," Sirius placed a kiss on Marlene's forehead, and reluctantly got out of the bed. Picking up the trousers lying on the floor near the foot of the bed, he pulled them up and walked over to the little table near the window.

Marlene covered her bare self with the blanket and sat up in the bed. "Is there a phone in this house?" she asked him, she didn't want to show up on her friends' doorstep unannounced like she did with Sirius.

"No, why?" Sirius asked absentmindedly, as he began writing on the parchment in his messy handwriting.

"I wanted to ask Lily or Mary if I could come over for the night," Marlene answered, playing with one end of the blanket.

Sirius turned his head sharply, "Why would you go to Evans's or Mary's house?" he asked.

"I am not going home," Marlene huffed, shaking her head.

"I never said anything about going home," Sirius put the quill back and walked over to Marlene, standing on the foot of the bed.

Marlene blinked rapidly, and then it hit her and the thought immediately made her blush a bright shade of red. "I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."

"You aren't, I would be happy with some company – especially yours," Sirius grinned mischievously, as he climbed the bed on all fours, stopping a few inches away from Marlene. "Unless you are scared, I'd be indecent," he jested.

Marlene snorted, raising her eyebrows, she spoke, "Oh, I don't think you can be more indecent than you already are."

"Is that so?" Sirius wrapped his arm around Marlene's waist and pulled her down, under himself.

"I meant – more than you had been a few minutes ago," Marlene giggled, making Sirius laugh.

"Stay over – if you aren't going home," Sirius pleaded, placing a soft kiss on Marlene's cheek.

"Okay, but you better send that letter," she jerked her head in the direction of the desk.

Sirius straightened up, walking back to the desk to pick up the letter. "I'll send this and make us some dinner," he said.

"Let me come help you," Marlene threw away the blanket, preparing to get out of the bed. She couldn't let Sirius cook dinner, while she remained in bed.

"If you actually want us to eat, please put on some clothes," Sirius said, eyeing Marlene up and down.

It made heat raise up to her whole face, throwing a pillow at Sirius, she exclaimed, "Sirius!"

"What? I am merely pointing out that you look incredibly beautiful and it is hard to resist you," Sirius defended himself, catching the pillow before it hit him.

"Cover your eyes and leave, I'll be there in a few minutes," Marlene pulled the blanket back, covering herself.

"I don't think it's any good covering now," Sirius jested, putting the pillow back on bed.

"I swear to Merlin!" Marlene tried to keep the shy smile away but failed miserably.

"Fine, I am leaving," Sirius assured her, opening the bedroom door and stepping out.

Once he had sent the owl to the Potters, Sirius made his way to the kitchen. The house was dimly lit but warm. He turned on the radio to play some music, while he pulled out vegetables and chicken from the refrigerator.

Hearing Marlene's footsteps in the living room, he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Love?" he spoke, and Marlene looked at him curiously. "Can you bring my wand? It's on the coffee table."

Marlene quickly walked to the coffee table and picked up the wand, bringing it to Sirius. She handed it to him and he smiled before saying, "Thank you."

A few non-verbal spells, and the cutlery and dishes started dancing around the kitchen with vegetables and meat. The food was preparing itself and Marlene watched in an awe how effortlessly Sirius managed to do it, all the while humming the song on the radio.

Putting the wand in the pocket of his trouser, Sirius took Marlene's hand and pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and putting her hand on his shoulder, the two swayed to the rhythm of the music in the kitchen, filling it with their happy giggles.

The small dining table had two candles lit, and a single red rose placed in the centre in a clear vase, the dishes placed themselves neatly. Sirius turned off the lights and turned towards Marlene.

"I've hardly taken you out on dates, and never on a dinner date, so please consider this one," he spoke, pulling out the chair for her.

Marlene grinned, sitting on the chair he pulled out for her. "This is beautiful," she replied, watching Sirius take his seat in front of her.

Much to Marlene's disappointment, Sirius had prepared the second bedroom for her to sleep in for her comfort. She watched the ceiling, lying in the bed alone and huffed loudly. It wasn't like Sirius and she couldn't share a bed, why did he had to be such a gentleman all the time?

Getting up from the bed, she walked out of the room and opened the door of Sirius's bedroom, peeping inside. "Sirius are you asleep?" she whispered.

"No, what happened?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Marlene quietly made her way inside, shutting the door behind herself and getting under the blanket beside Sirius, as he watched her in amusement.

"I don't want to sleep there alone," she mumbled.

The moonlight in the room, made it easier for her to see Sirius's face, who was chuckling, as he laid back down.

"I thought I should let you have your space and privacy," he said, opening his arms for Marlene, who gladly scooted closer.

"I don't want any of those things," she placed her head on his chest, draping her arm over his stomach and inhaling his calming scent as she closed her eyes, listening to the loud thumping of his heart.

"Alright then – Good night love," Sirius placed a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Good night," Marlene replied, her eyelids already getting heavier.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius's hand sprawled across the bed, and he woke up in an instant, with a feeling of dread looming over him, when he found the bed empty. The bed on the side where Marlene slept was unmade – the pillow had fallen on the floor, and the bedsheet hung loosely down the bed. The bedroom door was ajar, but the lights were still off. Something felt horribly wrong about the whole setting.

Sirius's hands found his wand from under the pillow and jumped out of the bed without wasting a second. "Marlene," his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He was greeted by silence.

Walking out of the bedroom, he was startled when the hallway looked an awful lot like 12 Grimmauld Place. Nonetheless, he continued towards the staircase, walking down in the dark.

"Marlene," he spoke again, but there was no response.

Just as he turned around to face the foyer, he froze. A pair of legs came into his view, but the body was hidden behind the corner.

He could feel his heart thumping loudly, and he took quick steps towards the body. He gasped when the familiar blue orbs greeted him, but the eyes that were once filled with life, were now lifeless.

Sirius woke up with a start and his hand immediately went under his pillow. He could feel his heart thumping in his head. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Marlene's sleeping figure. He was already out of his mind, but he watched as Marlene's chest raised and fall evenly.

'_She's not dead,_' he told himself. Keeping the wand back under his pillow, he laid back down. Wrapping his arm around Marlene's waist, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 4:45 a.m. already, he had to be up in 45 mins. Maybe it would be better if he got some sleep, but that was a humongous challenge in itself. No matter, if he was holding Marlene in his arms, he couldn't shake off the eerie feeling of the dream.

Sirius didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but the feeling of dread returned when he felt the loss of warmth from Marlene's body. His eyes flung open, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, when her side of the bed was empty.

His mind was already working in overdrive. He pulled out his wand from under his pillow at once and darted out of the room. He couldn't breathe until he knew where she was.

"Marlene," he shouted, running down the staircase. He heard shuffle from the kitchen and then a head popped out from its doorway.

"I was thirsty, I came to get water, I hope that's okay?" Marlene walked out with a glass of water in her hand.

"Merlin!" Sirius whispered under his breath. Taking long strides, he covered the distance between Marlene and himself, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked, her voice soft. Sirius looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yes – I am fine," he assured her, but didn't let her go.

"I didn't think I should wake you up – wait, why do you have your wand?" Marlene asked, feeling the wand against her back.

"I don't know, let me just hold you," Sirius replied, pulling her closer.

It wasn't like Marlene was complaining, she wrapped her free hand around his torso and rested her head on his chest; even though she was startled to hear his heart beating frantically, she didn't speak anything of it.

Marlene was thankful for the lipstick in the pocket of her blue dress. If she was going to meet Sirius's family, she wanted to look presentable. Sirius insisted that she didn't need any makeup but Marlene shooed him away.

Standing in the corner of his bedroom, Sirius watched as Marlene carefully put the lipstick on her lips in front of the vanity. A slight hint of amusement played on Sirius's face. When Marlene caught him looking at her through the mirror, he averted his eyes.

She turned around, a shy smile on her lips. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sirius shook his head, still looking at his feet.

"Do I look okay?" she asked him, self-conscious all of a sudden.

"You're perfect," Sirius replied, walking up to Marlene, tucking his index finger under her chin, he raised her head to give her a peck on her lips.

"Let's go then, we don't want to be late," Marlene intertwined their fingers, and proceeded to pull him out of the bedroom.

"You don't have a coat," Sirius complained, looking at his closet, hoping to find something for her.

"I have a charm on my clothes, I am warm enough," Marlene assured him, walking out of the bedroom.

"Wait I want to show you something," Sirius said, with a grin. He had almost forgotten about it!

"What is it?" Marlene asked, her curious eyes looked at Sirius.

Sirius took her through the kitchen to the tiny garage, jumping excitedly like a child. When he turned on the lights, and stepped out of Marlene's vision, she gasped.

Standing in its full glory was a black motorcycle. It was huge!

"It is yours?" Marlene asked, walking towards the motorcycle.

"Yes, I built it during the summer holidays, mum was scared at first, but I reminded her it's as good as a broom, but I promised her I won't ride it until I turned 17," Sirius patted his motorcycle.

"You _built_ it?" Marlene was astonished.

"Yes," Sirius seemed proud of himself, "Took me the whole summer holidays."

"Have you taken it out for a ride yet?" Marlene asked, curious if it worked.

"A few times, with James, Remus and Peter," Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow," Marlene breathed, "This looks – amazing – no that's an understatement," she looked at the motorcycle. "How did you make it?"

"There was no magic involved, I just did it all by myself," Sirius grinned, Marlene could see how happy he was. "Would you like to take a ride on it?"

"Can I?" Marlene's face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Of course, once we come back," Sirius answered, nodding his head.

"Oh! We'll get late," Marlene said, remembering where they had to be. Taking Sirius's hand, she pulled him out of the garage, skipping about like a child. Watching her made Sirius's heart swell up in pride. Her eyes were gleaming with child-like innocence and Sirius wanted her to stay that way forever. He wanted everything good for Marlene, because someone like her deserved nothing but happiness.

Even though Sirius assured her that Marlene didn't have to get anything for the Potters, she insisted on at least getting flowers and cookies, since she couldn't go there empty handed.

"Do I look okay?" Marlene asked as a nervous habit for a millionth time, and it only made Sirius chuckle.

"You look perfect, are you nervous?" Sirius questioned back, raising his eyebrows.

"A little," Marlene admitted, nodding her head.

"Don't be," Sirius gave Marlene's hand a light squeeze as the door opened. They were greeted by a grinning James Potter, his hair sticking out everywhere.

"Happy Christmas!" James exclaimed, looking at Marlene first and then at Sirius.

"Happy Christmas," Marlene and Sirius replied in a unison, with the same enthusiasm.

"Mum! They are here!" James announced, turning towards the drawing room, as he left the door open for Marlene and Sirius. Sirius gestured Marlene to walk in first and she did. Sirius slowly shut the door behind them.

Marlene looked at the beautifully decorated foyer and it reminded her of her home. The wonderful scent of cookies filled the whole foyer, and she knew her house would smell the same right now. If only yesterday's meeting had been as she had imagined.

"Sirius!" Mrs Potter had opened her arms wide, as she walked out of the living room towards Sirius, James and Marlene.

Sirius quickly embraced her, smiling from ear to ear. "Merry Christmas mum," he wished her, as they both dropped their hands to their sides.

"Merry Christmas," Mrs Potter patted his shoulders before turning towards Marlene.

"Hello Mrs Potter, Merry Christmas" Marlene greeted her with a small smile, her nervousness masked her features.

"Oh! Merry Christmas dear, I've heard so much about you from Sirius, it's so wonderful to meet you!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, giving Marlene a warm hug and instantly her nervousness started to melt away as she let out a chuckle.

"The pleasure is mine," Marlene grinned, she had never thought getting approval from people that Sirius loved would mean as much to her, but it did. To her it felt like she had conquered the world.

"These are for you," she extended the bouquet and cookies towards Mrs Potter.

"You didn't have to," Mrs Potter's brows creased together, as she gave Marlene a warm smile.

"I wanted to," Marlene smiled back, as Mrs Potter took the bouquet and cookies from her hands.

"Thank you dear," the elderly woman replied with a grin.

A tall grey-haired man slowly made his way to the foyer. Marlene's eyes drifted towards Sirius, who quickly moved to embrace whom Marlene assumed was Mr Potter.

"Merry Christmas dad," Sirius said enthusiastically, earning a pat on his back with a chuckle.

"Merry Christmas son," Mr Potter held Sirius by his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze before he dropped his hands to his side and fixing his spectacle, his eyes turned towards Marlene.

"You must be Marlene," he walked up to her, extending his hand towards her.

"Yes, Mr Potter, Merry Christmas," Marlene said, shaking hands with the elderly man.

"Merry Christmas dear," Mr Potter replied, dropping his hand, "Come on inside."

Mrs and Mr Potter led the way, followed by James, Sirius rested his hand on the small of Marlene's back, urging her forward towards the drawing room.

The warmly lit drawing room was more beautiful than Marlene had anticipated. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner near the fireplace, lit by more than 3 dozen candles! Small snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, only on top of the Christmas tree, but disappeared before they could make contact with the ground.

"Mum is really good at charms," Sirius's voice bought Marlene out of her daze. She noticed Mrs Potter smiling at Marlene and Sirius.

"It looks beautiful!" Marlene exclaimed; her eyes couldn't look away from the Christmas tree.

"Oh, thank you dear," Mrs Potter chuckled, gesturing for Marlene to sit as she and her husband sat down on the couch; she placed the bouquet and cookies in her hand on the coffee table.

"You came in at a good time, it only started snowing," James spoke, looking outside the huge glass window.

"It didn't seem like we would have a white Christmas this year," Sirius remarked, turning away from the window.

"You know what would be perfect now?" James's smirk and the gleam in his eyes showed he was planning something. "We can take Marlene to the town square; it would look so beautiful now!"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, turning towards Marlene as excited as a child, "You _have _to see it!"

"Alright," Marlene chuckled, nodding her head, her heart swelled up with love. Sirius looked genuinely happy and carefree with the Potters. It wasn't a façade, like the one he would put up at Hogwarts sometimes.

"You can take her, but afterwards," Mrs Potter interrupted them, "Why don't you two prepare the tea?"

"Alright mum," Sirius replied, getting up from the couch, followed by James.

"Should I help you?" Marlene asked in a mumble, looking up at Sirius from under her lashes.

"Oh no, don't worry, we'll manage," Sirius assured her. Clapping James's back, the two made their way to the kitchen.

"Don't burn my house down," Mrs Potter called out after the boys with a chuckle.

"Don't worry mum," the boys replied in unison, making Marlene smile.

The elderly couple turned their gaze towards Marlene, with a smile tugging on their lips. "We've heard so much about you from Sirius, it has been a while since we've been waiting to meet you," Mrs Potter said, shifting her gaze from Marlene to her husband, who nodded.

"Really?" Marlene smiled, hoping whatever Sirius told them about her made a favourable impression of her on them.

"Yes, Sirius says you are quite skilled at Potions?" Mr Potter asked, his curious eyes studying Marlene.

"I enjoy Potions, it's perhaps one of the most fascinating subjects for me, but I wouldn't say I am that skilled," Marlene replied, a faint blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"She's just being humble," James's voice came from the kitchen, followed by Sirius's laughter.

"I would say my best friend is more skilled in potions than I am," Marlene said teasingly before she could stop herself.

"Your best friend?" Mr Potter asked, tilting his head to the right.

"Lily Evans," Marlene replied with a nod.

"Is that so?" Mrs Potter asked, smiling from ear to ear, "James you never told us about that."

It made Marlene chuckle, so James talked about Lily to his parents? Marlene wondered what Lily would think of this piece of information.

"He's blushing," Sirius's words made everyone in the drawing room laugh.

"These boys – they always talk about you and Lily," Mrs Potter said, it made Marlene curious what did they talk about to their parents.

"Mum!" the boys could be heard from the kitchen.

"What? Tell me if I am lying Fleamont," Mrs Potter looked at her husband.

"No," Mr Potter shook his head, "It's almost like we've already met you two."

"Yes," Mrs Potter nodded, "We also know you've helped Sirius a lot."

Marlene remembered the incident Mrs Potter must be talking about, it still sent shivers down her spine. "It was just once, he has helped me more times than I can remember," she told Mrs Potter earnestly.

"It makes me happy that you two have each other's back, especially in times like these," Mrs Potter replied with a heavy sigh.

James and Sirius appeared with two trays from the kitchen and Marlene had a sudden urge to show Lily what James was actually like in his home – it was quite atypical from his self at Hogwarts. Maybe if Lily knew this side of James, she would finally give him a chance.

The tea again had a massive difference from the one at Marlene's home. While her parents were hostile towards Sirius; the Potters were welcoming. They asked Marlene about her likes, dislikes, her interests and told her stories about Sirius and James's shenanigans at home.

They were pleased to find any interest that matched with theirs, and it felt like they could happily talk about it with her for ages! Marlene, too, had a very relaxed time with the Potters.

During breakfast, Marlene insisted on helping Mrs Potter set up the table. As she extended her arms to put the knives, forks and spoons; she felt fingertips on her tiny waist, which made her jump.

"What are you doing?" Marlene whispered, looking around to see if anyone was in the room, but Sirius and she were alone.

"I was watching you from over there, and I thought I should come and ask you if you were okay? If you needed help?" Sirius asked, his fingertips still on her waist.

"I am okay, I don't need help," Marlene asked, slipping from between Sirius's fingertips.

"Are you sure?" Sirius whispered; his lips brushed against her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck, and it made his own breath hitch as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Sirius," she choked out, sending him a warning glare.

"What?" he asked innocently, tugging a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't do that here," Marlene warned him, as he brushed his index finger on her cheek.

"Do what?" Sirius asked, a mischievous smile threatening to form on his lips.

"Tease me – don't tease me," Marlene hissed, she narrowed her eyes when Sirius closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her hairline.

"It's not my fault that I can't keep myself away from you," Sirius shrugged, placing another feather light kiss on the top of her head.

"Is that so?" Marlene asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, especially after –" Sirius's words were cut short by James's voice.

"Hello, love birds," he announced his presence, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, but we would have, had you not interrupted," Sirius replied, irritated, as he turned to glare at his best friend.

Marlene lightly hit Sirius's chest and proceeded to remove his hand from her waist and going back to her work.

"Please don't, you have a home now, do all of that there," James teased Sirius, making heat raise up to Marlene's ears as she remembered the events of the previous night. She was glad neither of the boys could see the look on her face right now.

"Actually –" Sirius started, making Marlene turn towards him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Sirius if you complete that sentence –" Marlene threatened him.

"Well, now I am curious, say it Padfoot," James smirked.

"I am curious too, what do you say about Lily to Mr and Mrs Potter?" Marlene tried to supress her smile.

"Don't tell that to Lily, please," James's brows creased together, as he took a step towards Marlene.

"Why?" Marlene asked, giving James a lopsided smile.

"She already doesn't like me," James shrugged.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "You are blind if you think she doesn't like you."

"She cannot possibly like me," James spoke after a long pause.

"I would say otherwise, and so would Alice and Mary if you don't believe me, but I can assure you, Lily has a soft spot for you," Marlene assured James.

"Sirius! James! Help me out here," they could hear Mrs Potter's voice from the kitchen and the two boys quickly made their way to the kitchen.

After a wonderful breakfast, Marlene bid farewell to Mr and Mrs Potter, promising to visit them again soon. James accompanied them to the town square, to show Marlene how beautifully it was decorated and the splendour with which Christmas was celebrated.

"If you could have stayed for the night, you could have seen how beautiful it was during night," James had told Marlene.

"Maybe next year," Marlene smiled.

Marlene couldn't describe the feeling of sitting behind Sirius on his motorcycle as they flew over the town towards her home. The cold wind hitting her face made her press her cheek against Sirius's back as she wrapped her arms around Sirius's torso. She didn't want the ride to end, she didn't want to go back home, but Sirius had insisted that she must. She had asked him if she could come back to visit him, it seemed too cruel to her to stay away from him for the whole winter holidays. Sirius was more than happy to have her over.

They parked the motorcycle a little away from her home and even though Marlene insisted on not being walked to her house, Sirius assured her he would only leave her to her doorstep, he didn't intend on creating any trouble for her.

Kissing her goodbye on her doorstep, Sirius quickly disappeared from her sight. Marlene took a deep breath and turned around, knocking on the door, ready to face the wrath of her parents, it didn't scare her, she was ready to fight back, even though Sirius had told her not to.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with studies, but thank you for showing your support on the story. A huge shout out to 'Little Indulgence' for the review. I hope you all enjoy the story. Leave a review and let me know. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story. **

**Thanks!**

_**-JT**_


	19. Chapter 19

"WHERE WERE YOU THE WHOLE NIGHT?!" Marlene's mother's voice bloomed across the house. Marlene had her eyes on the floor, she was expecting something like this the second she walked in and noticed her younger brother's expressions. "WERE YOU WITH _HIM?_"

Now that made Marlene look up, "Sirius?" she raised her right eyebrow, tilting her head to the left.

"You were with him, weren't you?" Mrs McKinnon looked at Marlene in disbelief.

"Yes," Marlene replied in a curt voice.

"How dare you! After I forbade you – how could you?! Do you realise you put your whole family in danger?" Mrs McKinnon asked Marlene, her brows furrowed together.

"How? He is not a death eater," Marlene spoke from between her teeth, trying to keep her calm.

"_Yet_," Mrs McKinnon replied in an identical tone.

"_Yet_? He is never going to be a death eater, he has joined Professor Dumbledore," Marlene's voice two octaves higher without her realising.

"He is a _Black!_"

"Mum! He is not like his family!"

"Yes he isn't, but is a part of that family, do you think family let's go of their relatives that easily?"

"He has nothing to do with his family."

"No, but they have everything to do with him!"

"ENOUGH!" Mr McKinnon shouted, getting up from the couch, "Go to your room – NOW!"

Taking a deep breath, Marlene turned on her heels, but her father's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You are never seeing him again," her father spoke calmly.

"How are you going to stop that from happening once we are back at Hogwarts?" Marlene turned around in an instant to face her father.

"We'll not let you go back in that case," Mrs McKinnon told Marlene.

"I'll run away then," it wasn't Sirius she was fighting for; she was fighting for her freedom and what was right. If they had judged Sirius correctly and still found something wrong in him, she would have accepted it, but they had made up their mind long before she had told them about him and it pained her. They were too quick to judge and based on what? His surname? Their freedom was already stolen because of the war, they will forever be a generation with no youth because adults decided to fight and now adults were trying to dictate what little freedom they had left? How was that right or fair?

"Are you rebelling?" Mr McKinnon's protruding eyes and flaring nostrils showed the extent of his anger as he stepped close to Marlene.

Marlene straightened up her back, "Don't cage me if you don't want me to rebel," she replied before turning on her heels and walking out of the room with a composed exterior; but on the inside rage boiled in the pit of her stomach.

"What happened when I was gone?" Marlene asked, closing the door of Elias's room.

"Hello to you to," Elias looked up from the book he was reading in his bed. As Marlene sat down on the edge of her brother's bed, he closed the book and put it aside, straightening up.

"Were you at Sirius's house?" Elias asked, earning a nod from Marlene. "I thought so," he replied with no hint of surprise.

"What happened when I was gone?" Marlene repeated her question.

"Anger at first – mum and dad were fuming, they weren't sure where you were going, they suspected you would follow Sirius, but then they thought you would just return in a few hours. When it was around 3 am and you hadn't returned, anger turned to worry – they wondered if you had died," Elias spoke in a low voice.

"They didn't seem too worried about right now," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"They were going to send letters to your friends, asking if you were with one of them, but Tom reminded them it was Christmas, we shouldn't worry them, in case you weren't there and wait till morning," Elias continued, and Marlene had a hint of guilt for making her family worry about her and that too on Christmas! "I assured them if you didn't return by afternoon, I would go look for you myself, but you returned just in time."

"I am sorry, for making everyone worry," Marlene mumbled, looking at her hands resting in her lap.

"If it makes you feel better, Tom and I weren't worried," Elias's voice was soft and it made Marlene look up. The warm smile on her brother's face made tears gather on the brim of her eyes.

"You weren't?" she asked, quickly wiping the tears away, before looking away once again.

"No, we know you can take care of yourself, and we knew you were with Sirius, he isn't a bad guy, he would protect you just in case you couldn't protect yourself – like all those times," Elias scooted closer to Marlene. Taking her hand in his own, Elias made Marlene look up. "What I don't like is that no one wished you Christmas since you came home – Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Marlene choked out in a weak voice, before tears started threatening to spill out once again. "I am sorry, do you really think we are in danger because of my choice?"

"You don't actually believe that, right?" Elias asked seriously, his face twisted in a grimace. "They don't have the right to pin this on you, the day our mother decided to marry our father and give birth to half-blood children, we were marked."

"But they didn't know there would be a war breaking out because of blood purity," Marlene shook her head.

"They married for love, if they have the right to fall in love and stick by their choice, so do their children; and if they are so scared, why didn't they separate? Hide our blood status?" Elias spoke from between his teeth, Marlene knew Elias hated when Marlene cried, he had always been very protective of her ever since she was a baby.

"Elias!" Marlene exclaimed, why should their parents separate? It was ridiculous to give war so much power over yourself.

"Because they love each other, right? Even though they know it isn't actually _your_ choice but _theirs_ that has put us in this situation. If mother had married a wizard – continuing her pure blood line and father had married a muggle – away from this world, it would have been perfect for everyone," Elias spoke bitterly, wiping away Marlene's tears with his index finger.

"We wouldn't have been born," Marlene let out a dry chuckle.

"Well then, not perfect for everyone," Elias smirked, making Marlene tilt her head to the left in confusion. "It would've been bad for Sirius," Elias added, making Marlene laugh as heat slowly raised up to her ears.

"Listen to me Marlene, this isn't your fault, it is hypocritical of them to mix blood lines for love and then expect you to stay away from a person you love because they are scared, and if I have to, I am not scared to say it to their face," Elias spoke in a firm manner, earning a frown from Marlene.

"Don't say anything to them, it will upset them," Marlene mumbled in a low voice.

"I am not going to sit around and watch you cry next time they shout on you unnecessarily," Elias quickly wrapped his arm around Marlene's shoulder, embracing her in a hug, that Marlene gladly returned with a grin on her face, even though tears strained her cheeks.

It was 31st December 1976 when Marlene and Sirius met again, away from the prying eyes of everyone. Marlene had sneaked out of her house to meet Sirius. Strictly speaking, it wasn't sneaking out, she might have lied by omission when she told her family that she was going to spend her new year with her friends. Indeed, she spent the morning of 31st December with her friends but by nightfall, she was standing in front of Sirius's house.

Quickly pulling her inside, Sirius shut the door with a grin. "You weren't joking when you said you were going to spend your New Year with me?" Sirius asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Why would I joke about it? And it has been awfully long since I met you last time," Marlene replied, looking at him from under her lashes, something that always made Sirius's heart skip a beat.

"Has it? We only met on Christmas," Sirius jested, trying to tuck away his smile.

"I guess I should leave then," Marlene narrowed her eyes, frowning at his words. Did he not miss her as much as she missed him?

Before she could move a muscle, Sirius cupped her cheeks in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips, as her hand rested on his wrists. "I can't let you go love," Sirius whispered against her lips, their eyes still closed.

"Why not?" Marlene whispered back, a small smile forming on her lip. She felt Sirius's thumb drawing small circles on her right cheek and she knew he was looking at her now.

"I love you," just like that – those three words made Marlene's breath hitch in her throat and send her heart in a frenzy. She often wondered how those words whenever left Sirius's lips had such effect on her.

She opened her eyes and carefully studied his grey orbs, unable to hide her smile anymore, "I love you too," she replied.

Sirius's lips found Marlene's in no time, pressing her against the front door. Sirius's right hand moved from her cheek to her shoulder, travelling down her arm and resting on her waist, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Tell me you aren't leaving me early in the morning," Sirius asked her between their kisses.

"I am not," Marlene assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good, because it feels awfully empty without you," Sirius nodded, before pressing his lips to Marlene's once again.

Marlene couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes. Sirius had moved the furniture of his drawing room to the corner, creating a huge open space in front of the fireplace and laid out a blanket, with pillows, the room was dark except the ceiling which was filled with stars.

"I know you love lying under the sky, and since I cannot take you out for stargazing, I bought it to you," Sirius grinned, sitting down on the blanket. He patted the place next to him for Marlene to join.

"This is so beautiful and thoughtful of you," Marlene said, awestruck at the sight in front of her.

"Come here, I will show you the star I was named after," Sirius said, his eyes lighting up with child-like innocence.

Marlene quickly made her way next to Sirius, and sat down next to him. Sirius wrapped his arm around Marlene's shoulders and Marlene rested her head on his shoulder, scooting as close to each other as possible, their eyes turned towards the night sky above.

Sirius pointed towards the star he was name after, explaining Marlene about the Dog Star and how it is impossible to miss once it is visible especially during February evenings.

"It's the brightest star," Marlene breathed, looking at the star in an awe.

"It is," Sirius nodded, smiling as he looked down to study her expressions.

"Just like you," Marlene's words caught Sirius off guard, turning his cheeks a light shade of pink, and Marlene's gaze on his face immediately afterwards didn't help his case. Sirius was glad for the darkness around them, as Marlene quickly turned towards the night sky without noticing the slight blush on Sirius's cheeks.

Sirius's eyes kept flickering towards the clock, and as soon as the seconds hand reached 10, he jumped excitedly. "It's going to be 12 a.m." Sirius pointed towards the clock, making Marlene chuckle.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Sirius pressed his lips against Marlene and fireworks went off, both outside Sirius's apartment and in the false sky Sirius had created, startling Marlene before she smiled against the kiss, further deepening it.

"Happy New Year," Sirius breathed, breaking away from the kiss.

"Happy New Year," Marlene wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, and Sirius pulled her closer in his warm embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two laid under the sky watching the spectacular firework show, but every once in a while, Sirius would steal glances of Marlene's face. Her excited laughter was a music to his ears, the light of the fireworks danced on her face, making her eyes shine even more brightly, if it was possible.

When the fireworks ended, Marlene turned to face Sirius and he did the same. Their eyes never leaving each other's eyes, the smile never fading from their lips. Marlene broke the silence first, "Thank you, this was the best New Year."

"I wish one day when everything is safe, I can take you out to watch the fireworks for real," Sirius whispered.

"What is the first thing you want to do when it is safe again?" Marlene asked, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Me?" Sirius paused briefly, "I want to see all my loved ones and their families safe, and happy."

"But what about for yourself?" Marlene asked, intertwining her fingers with Sirius's fingers.

"Isn't that for myself?" Sirius questioned back confused.

Marlene's smile slowly grew wider, how could anyone believe that Sirius could hurt another soul? He was happy in watching others happy. He didn't think of himself first, didn't have any ambitions.

"I guess it is," Marlene agreed, how was she lucky enough to find someone like Sirius? And not just find him, but lucky enough that he fell in love with her.

"What do you want to do?" Sirius asked, moving closer to Marlene.

'_Show my parents that you are nothing like they imagined,_' Marlene thought, but pushed the bitter thought away instantly.

"Stay with you without hiding," she answered after a long pause. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the clock ticking.

"I would love that," Sirius said, the smile disappeared from their lips.

"Do you think that is possible?" Marlene asked, voicing her fears about being separated from Sirius for the first time.

"I'll make it possible, even if it isn't," Sirius answered, pushing the lock of hair out of Marlene's eye.

"How?" Marlene's voice was barely a whisper. She wondered if Sirius could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Is it too early to say that I see my future with you?" Sirius asked after a pause. It made Marlene gasp. Was he really referring to what she was thinking?

"I do too," Marlene admitted, looking at their intertwined fingers. "Can we actually be together?"

"Would you want to be with me?" Sirius asked, giving Marlene's hand a light squeeze.

"Why wouldn't I?" even though Marlene had asked that question, she knew the answer very well. Sirius knew what people thought of him because of his last name. There was a long silence, all Marlene could do was look at the way Sirius avoided her gaze. She waited for him to speak, contemplating if she should draw his attention towards herself with something as small as giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you," Sirius breathed, finally looking at Marlene.

"What for?" Marlene's brows furrowed together, her hand resting on Sirius's cheek.

"For not looking at me as Sirius Black," Sirius melted under Marlene's touch, moving in closer, he pulled her head onto his chest, entangling his fingers in her blonde tresses. "For believing in me."

Marlene wrapped her hands around Sirius's torso, pressing her cheek on his chest. "Sirius or Sirius Black or Padfoot," the use of his nickname made Sirius chuckle, "you are same for me, someone who helped me and saved me on countless occasions."

"Can I tell you something?" Sirius whispered; Marlene could hear his heart thumping loudly as she hummed in response.

"My biggest fear is to be told _"He is just like his family"_" Sirius said, wrapping his arms tightly around Marlene's shoulders.

"I hate that this war has stolen our innocence from us and replaced it with fears we cannot even fathom," Marlene replied, looking up at Sirius who was staring at the ceiling. "It's hard, being put in a position such as yours, but once the war is over, everyone would understand that they were wrong to judge you so quickly."

"Will it be over?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It sounds like a futile dream now."

"It's not; no season can last forever, neither can happiness nor sadness."

"What if even after everything is won, we actually lose everything?"

"Are you talking about sacrifices? – losing friends?"

"Isn't that bad?"

"I know I wouldn't mind dying if it meant that my loved ones would be happy after the war is over."

"Dying isn't the problem – living is."

"You don't want to be left alone?"

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"I don't want anyone I love getting hurt and so far, no one has but that seems like we've been lucky so far, and luck can only favour us for so long," the haunting look in Sirius's eyes scared Marlene. He couldn't lose hope – not now!

"I know it's dreadful, every day we wait for bad news to arrive. It's like walking on egg shells, but Sirius, we'll win this war, we have to. It's either surviving or dying," Marlene told him firmly, drawing his attention to herself.

"As long as I get to hold you like this, knowing you are safe and sound, I am ready to fight for survival," Sirius pressed his lips to the crown of Marlene's head.

"Even if – you don't get to hold me like this – fight for survival," Marlene could already feel Sirius pulling away from her.

"Don't talk like that!" Sirius cried, letting go of Marlene and sitting up, making her sit up as well. His brows creased together and lips pressed in a straight line.

"The truth is anyone can die any minute now, but those who don't must survive to end this war," Marlene said, a frown forming on her lips. The last thing she wanted was to make Sirius upset or fight with him.

"Not you," Sirius replied in a child-like manner. His fingers lingered on Marlene's wrist before holding her wrist firmly and pulling her in for a warm embrace.

"Not us," Marlene agreed, resting her head on his chest once more and closing her eyes, as her hands slowly wrapped around his torso.

The light from the sun danced in the living room, where Sirius and Marlene were sleeping in each other's embrace. As soon as the sunlight landed on Marlene's face, she let out a groan and covered her eyes with her hands. Feeling Sirius's arm around her waist, she couldn't help but smile. Removing her hands from her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes and met Sirius's peaceful face. She resisted the urge to trace the freckles on his skin, or to plant a small kiss on his lips, letting her eyes study his handsome features.

"Staring is rude, you know," Sirius's voice made Marlene jump, a small smirk forming on Sirius's lips, he kept his eyes closed.

"I wasn't staring," Marlene lied, averting her eyes from his face.

He pulled her closer to himself in an effortless manner, making Marlene's heart skip a beat. "Lying is wrong," Sirius said, pressing a kiss on her forehead, without opening his eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Marlene asked, trying to calm her erratic heart.

"I am still not up," Sirius replied, letting out a contended sigh.

"How do I wake you up then?" Marlene asked, trying to contain a smile of her own.

"I like the sound of that, to be honest, I have a lot of ideas, but all of them would end in only one way," Sirius jested, making Marlene gasp.

"Sirius!" she lightly hit him on his shoulder, making Sirius chuckle.

"What? I was talking about breakfast, what were you thinking?" Sirius asked, trying to sound innocent. It made Marlene roll her eyes.

"Alright then," Marlene replied, slipping out of his embrace and standing up. Sirius's eyes flung open in an instant, and he groaned loudly.

"Where are you going? I miss your warmth," Sirius complained, holding out his hands for Marlene to come back.

"You said breakfast would wake you up, I would make you breakfast," Marlene shrugged, turning around to head to the kitchen.

"I don't want breakfast," Sirius said in a loud voice before whispering, "Not that kind at least."

"I heard that," Marlene replied from the kitchen.

"Then come back," Sirius huffed, sitting up, trying to smooth out his bed hair by running his long fingers in his hair.

"No," Marlene replied and Sirius could hear utensils being pulled out from cupboards. He groaned and got up from the floor where they had spent the night and with quick strides made his way to the kitchen.

Marlene was searching for something in the cupboards when Sirius snaked his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" Marlene scolded him, without turning around, she hoped to wiggle out of his embrace.

"How is holding my girlfriend scaring her?" Sirius asked, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"You sneaked up on me," Marlene replied, continuing her exploration for whatever it was she was searching.

"What are you looking for love?" Sirius asked her, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Uh – pan," Marlene told him, clearly distracted by his antics. Sirius enjoyed watching her struggle to keep her concentration.

"What are you making?" Sirius asked, pressing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I was – uh – thinking bacon, eggs and toast," Marlene answered, stopping her exploration.

"Give me a minute," Sirius's arms disappeared and Marlene could hear him exiting the kitchen. It didn't even give her the time to recompose herself before Sirius returned with a wand and a grin.

'_Of course,_' she thought to herself, as she watched Sirius wave his wand and the utensils started dancing out of the cupboards along with the ingridents by themselves.

Sirius placed the wand on the small dining table and quickly walked up to Marlene. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer.

"Now that breakfast is sorted, give me your attention," Sirius said, a small frown forming on his lips.

"You always have my attention," Marlene replied, creasing his cheek delicately. Their eyes never leaving each other's eyes.

"Good," Sirius mumbled, wrapping his arm around Marlene's waist and lifting her off the floor. Marlene let out a squeal as Sirius placed her on the counter top, standing in between her legs.

"When we finish Hogwarts –" Sirius started, his grin grew bigger as Marlene ran her hands in his hair, "Can you come over like this all the time?"

"Of course," Marlene nodded, before she could stop herself, she placed a small kiss on the corner of Sirius's lips.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you," Sirius said, cupping Marlene's cheeks, drawing small circles on her fair skin with his thumb.

Marlene wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and pulled him in for a kiss and the world fell away. Her kiss was slow and soft, and Sirius wondered if she was actually teasing him – hot and demanding. Before he could deepen the kiss, Marlene pulled away, leaving Sirius hanging in the moment.

"Let me at least make us tea," she pushed him away and her landed gracefully on the floor.

'_What?_' Sirius's mind screamed; Marlene couldn't be serious? By the look on her face, Sirius could tell she was teasing him. The way she tried to hide the smirk forming on her lips when she noticed Sirius all hot and bothered.

Before she could move further away, Sirius pulled Marlene back, his hands gripped her waist tightly. Brushing his lips against hers, he spoke in a low voice, "You cannot do that and not expect there to be consequences love."

"Sirius," Marlene whispered, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Her fingertips dancing on his forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. "Quite honestly, I was hoping for the consequences."

Her words alone seduced all his senses and Sirius could not think straight anymore. Sirius hardly gave Marlene a chance to think, before slamming his lips to hers, knocking out the wind from her lungs. His tongue gazed her lips, demanding access and as soon as he was granted access, he delved inside her mouth. A low moan erupted at the back of Marlene's throat, and Sirius hands ventured over her curves.


	20. Chapter 20

From where Marlene sat with Sirius in Charms, she couldn't help but keep the smile off her face, watching Lily and James across the room, laughing as they scribbled on each other's parchments. How did that come to be? Well, all that took Lily to finally say yes to going out with James was that fateful night when the Marauders had been on an order mission and the reports of several missing wizards surfaced towards the end of their summer break.

Everyone assumed the worst when the Marauders hadn't returned after 2 days when their mission was only supposed to last half a day. As expected, Marlene was inconsolable, sitting in Sirius's living room with Mr and Mrs Potter, who were barely holding on themselves. But what wasn't expected was Lily Evans turning up at Sirius's doorstep with Alice, her eyes puffy and red.

The doorbell made everyone jump and rush to the front door, hoping for some good news. When the door was yanked open, and Lily met the eyes of the two older wizards, her nerves got the best of her.

"Lily –" Marlene's voice was barely a whisper; she took in her best friend's dishevelled appearance.

"Is that Lily Evans?" Mrs Potter dabbed her eye with the white handkerchief in her hand, giving Lily a small smile.

"Hello Mrs Potter, Mr Potter," Lily said, "I am sorry for dropping by like this – I," Lily fidgeted with her fingers, her eyes darting from her friends to Mr and Mrs Potter.

"No dear, come inside," Mr Potter said, making way for her and Alice.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Potter, I am Alice Fortescue," Alice introduced herself, as she made way inside with Lily.

"I know your father," Mr Potter gave her a brief smile, which Alice returned.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs Potter asked the new arrivals, as they all settled in the drawing room.

"Oh no, we don't want to trouble you," Lily shook her head, "we only came because –" she couldn't even get herself to complete the sentence.

"We're also waiting for news," Mrs Potter dabbed the corner of her eyes again, before a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh! Why am I being like this? My sons are fine!" she spoke more to herself, unable to control her tears anymore. "Excuse me girls," she said with a polite smile, getting up from the couch and quickly rushing to the kitchen.

"I will check up on her," Mr Potter said, following his wife to the kitchen.

"It's true then, isn't it?" Alice whispered, scooting closer to Marlene. Marlene's heart clenched at the thought. She was spending the vacations with Sirius when he was asked to go on a mission, she didn't know the details but it was supposedly an easy mission, he asked her to wait for her in the house, then what went wrong?

"Lils, have you been crying?" Marlene's voice cracked; it was shocking that Lily was here but her crying was on another level of shock.

"No," Lily mumbled, her eyes on the floor. Marlene could tell she was lying.

"Who are you lying to? She's been worried about –" Alice lightly hit Lily on her knee and then looked towards the kitchen before saying in an almost inaudible voice, "James."

"I tried, alright? I tried not to be worried about _him_, but – I," Lily sobbed, she quickly wiped her tears away, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know why I am worried."

"Because you like James," Marlene said nonchalantly, it was painfully obvious and what was worse was that James and Lily had been dancing around the topic.

The doorbell rang again, and all eyes turned towards the door, somehow the girls were glued to the couch but Mrs Potter quickly made way towards the front door, followed by Mr Potter and finally the girls got up too. The hallway was crowded as Mrs Potter yanked open the door.

Marlene's heart sank to the pit of her stomach when her eyes landed on Alastor Moody, the most famous auror of all times, standing in front of their door with grim expressions.

"Alastor," Mr Potter extended his hand, that Moody shook before they dropped their hands to their sides.

"My sons?" Mrs Potter asked, her husband wrapping his arm around her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Your sons are fine," as soon as the words left Moody's lips, everyone present let out the breath they had been holding. Marlene tried to subtly look over Moody's shoulder for any signs of the Marauders. "They had to keep a low profile – hide, to get back safely."

"Where are they now?" Mrs Potter asked, the urgency in her voice couldn't be hidden.

"Dropped off Pettigrew first, then Lupin, they should be here in a few minutes, they asked me to tell you they were okay when I found them. Your sons knew you would be worried," Moody replied, his eyes shifting from the older wizards to the three girls in the back and then back at the Potters.

"Thank you Alastor," Mr Potter shook his hand once again.

"Thank you," Mrs Potter's voice wobbled, her smile had finally returned.

"Alright then, I have to get back to the ministry," Moody gave a firm nod, turning around, he apparated with no sound at all, disappearing into the thin air.

The minutes seemed to drag as everyone waited for Sirius and James to return. Marlene's heart was thumping loudly. She knew he was safe, but she had to see it for herself. It had been the worst 24 hours, the sobs from Mrs Potter when she arrived to give Marlene the news with her husband were still haunting her.

As soon as the lock clicked, everyone was on their feet. Marlene waited for Sirius to appear in the living room, and as soon as he did, her vision was immediately blurred by the tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"James! Sirius!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, pulling both of her sons in her warm embrace at once.

"Why have you been crying?" Sirius wiped her tears away with his index finger before hugging her back.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, holding them at an arm's length, studying their faces.

"No, we are fine," Sirius smiled, giving her hand on his shoulder a light squeeze. Marlene finally let out a sigh of relief, but her lower lip was trembling as she tried to contain her tears, a lump forming at the back of her throat.

Mr Potter, too, embraced his sons, giving them a proud smile.

Marlene's eyes drifted from Sirius to James, who was frozen in his place, staring at something – _someone._ Marlene followed his gaze and couldn't help but chuckle at Lily, who was avoiding his gaze as if her life depended on it.

"Let me get you both something to eat," Mrs Potter said after she had noticed the tension between James and Lily. "Your friends have been waiting for you," she smiled, and turned to her husband, "Fleamont, would you help me please?" Mr Potter nodded.

Passing by Marlene, Mrs Potter gave her a light pat on the back and a smile, as Marlene wiped her own tears away, smiling at Mrs Potter. "Let me help you Mrs Potter," her voice cracked.

"No dear, we won't be long, sit here," Mrs Potter assured her, quickly making way to the kitchen with her husband.

When Marlene turned back towards where Sirius was standing, she was startled at how Sirius had covered the distance between them so quickly and without any noise.

"You know," Sirius started, cupping Marlene's cheeks, "I hate tears in your eyes," he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Leaning down to press his lips against hers.

"Then don't disappear next time," Marlene whispered, looking into his grey orbs.

"I won't," Sirius promised, quickly pressing a kiss on her forehead. Marlene wrapped her arms around his torso, and Sirius pulled Marlene closer, resting his cheek on the crown of her head.

When the two dropped their hands, Sirius wrapped his arm around Marlene's shoulder, pulling her closer to himself. Mischief danced around in his eyes, as he looked back and forth between Lily and James.

"Hello Alice" Sirius greeted Alice, who returned a smile and asked if Sirius and James were alright, Sirius responded in affirmation. He then turned towards Lily, "Hello Evans," the amusement in his voice made Marlene chuckle.

Lily turned her head towards Sirius so fast, Marlene wondered if she had a whiplash.

"Are you here to see me?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his lips. Marlene snorted, elbowing Sirius in the ribs, making him chuckle.

"I – uh," Lily couldn't find her voice to respond to Sirius.

"Of course not," Alice smirked, "She's here to see James."

If James's eyes were wide then, they were the size of a saucer now! Lily's face was the same colour as her hair at Alice's words.

"What are you doing there mate?" Sirius turned towards James, who stood frozen in his spot.

"Me?" James asked looking at Lily, unable to tear his gaze from her, his voice barely a whisper. Marlene couldn't help but grin when Lily nodded.

Now here they were, graduating Hogwarts in a few months, with Lily and James as Head girl and Head boy, dating, and everything seemed as if it was going to be alright very soon. For the first time, everyone could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"What are your plans for Christmas this year?" Sirius asked Marlene as they were walking towards the Great Lake that was now almost frozen. The harsh wind made Marlene shiver, she cursed herself for not wearing her scarf.

"I'll stay with my family this year," Marlene replied, looking at her feet.

"I won't see you for the whole Christmas break?" Sirius exclaimed, holding Marlene's wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I wouldn't say that, I don't think either of us can stay away from each other for that long," Marlene chuckled, looking at Sirius, who was undoing his own scarf.

Without another word, Sirius took of his scarf and tied it securely around Marlene's neck, making her chuckle as she shook her head. "You're going to be cold," she frowned.

"No, but you are cold and I hate that," Sirius grinned, intertwining his fingers with her, as they continued walking towards the Great Lake.

"Can we meet during the New Year?" Marlene asked, looking at Sirius from under her lashes.

"I'm always up for meeting you, love," Sirius replied, squeezing her hand as he smiled, his eyes glistened at the thought of having Marlene with him, away from the prying eyes.

Even now, with everyone knowing that they had been dating exclusively, they still earned either glares or sympathetic glances. Even now, for everyone either Marlene was the unworthy girl to date a pureblood wizard or Sirius was the idiot to hang onto a halfblood witch, which would end in her demise. Something that everyone believed was inevitable. But that is about everyone else, for Sirius and Marlene, they were in love and blood purity was the last criteria that was going to break them up.

For Sirius, Marlene was the light he needed in his life. The one person besides his friends who didn't judge him for his name, who didn't shy away from his scars; someone who wanted to know him for being Sirius and after knowing his flaws, and the good side, the only person who decided to fall in love with him.

For Marlene, Sirius was the brightest star guiding her, helping her and protecting her. The one who loved her unconditionally and made her stronger and more confident. The only person who allowed her to experience the beauty of falling in love and receiving love as she had only read in the stories that kept her accompanied.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marlene asked, noticing the way Sirius's eyes softened and the way he smiled with his eyes.

"I love you; you know?" Sirius breathed. He hadn't even realised that they had reached their destination until Marlene stopped and turned to stand face to face with him.

"I love you too," Marlene said, biting her lip to stop the smile forming on her lips, but failing miserably.

Sirius couldn't help himself but cup her cheeks as he lowered his head. Marlene's eyes grew wide in panic as she heard the audible mumbles of the students around them.

"Sirius," she hissed, making Sirius stop and furrow his brows. "There are students here," she whispered, holding his wrists.

"So? It's not like I'm kissing _their_ girlfriend? I am only kissing _mine_," Sirius shrugged, before Marlene could say another word, Sirius pressed his lips firmly against her.

Marlene's heart went erratic, she could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second under Sirius's cold palms. The kiss was soft and delicate, lasting only for a few seconds before they parted their lips.

Sirius tilted his head to the right and chuckled softly, "You look exactly the way you did when I kissed you for the first time."

Marlene playfully hit Sirius's chest, making him laugh, before he pressed another kiss on the crown of her head, and reluctantly let her go.

Days flew by faster than it seemed possible and even though the war still only bought sad news for everyone fighting against Voldemort, Marlene was looking forward to spending her New Year with Sirius.

Lily's sister was getting married and although she was horrible to Lily and Marlene didn't particularly like her, she was glad that Lily was taking James with her to her sister's wedding and couldn't wait for the school to start again to find out what happened when Lily introduced James to her parents. If Marlene had to guess, Lily's parents must've loved James.

Marlene sat in the small coffee shop near her house where she was supposed to meet Sirius. The brown interiors with white walls and yellow light made the perfect ambiance for a cosy date. Adding to it the fact that there were only 3 more people in the coffee shop, Marlene knew Sirius and she could sit and talk there for hours. She was getting giddy as the addictive scent of coffee hit her nostrils as soon as she walked in. Her bright eyes and lips curled in a small smile, showed the excitement of going on a first official date with Sirius.

She had only taken her seat when the bell chimed that hung on the door of the coffee shop, signalling someone's entry and when she turned around, she met the smiling face she had been waiting to see for days.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius kissed her cheek delicately, handing her the small bouquet of burgundy roses, before taking his seat in front of Marlene.

"Hello," Marlene greeted with a grin, and then her eyes landed on a dozen of beautiful roses and her smile grew even wider if that was possible! "These are beautiful!" she exclaimed, "Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you," Sirius smirked, shrugging in a nonchalant manner. "I hope I didn't make you wait for too long," he added quickly.

"No," Marlene shook her head, "I just got here."

"I missed you terribly over the last few days," Sirius sighed, placing his hand over Marlene's hand and smiled when she quickly intertwined her fingers with his hand.

"I missed you too, but I'm so glad we could arrange this date," Marlene's bright eyes glistened with joy and it made Sirius's heart swell up with love.

"Me too," he chuckled, "What would you like to have?" he asked after a short pause.

"I would take anything," Marlene replied, unable to control her excitement any longer.

"You should decide," Sirius said, passing her the menu. She quickly scanned it once and then put it aside before speaking.

"Café Latte," she said, and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. He wished he could take her for a better date than a coffee shop, she deserved better but with everything going on, meeting here was a massive deal in itself, he couldn't risk being in public with her too much, for her own safety.

"Coming right up," he quickly leaned across the table and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles before getting up to get the coffees for them.

Marlene blushed when she noticed Sirius stealing glances of her from over his shoulder as he waited for their order. Marlene looked down at the flowers and ran her fingertips on the petals. She had never seen flowers more beautiful than these, maybe it was because none of those flowers were meant for her as these were. The beautiful burgundy colour was in stark contrast with the white snow falling outside. The sweet scent of the flowers and velvety touch was enough to keep Marlene distracted until Sirius returned with their coffees.

He placed two cups of Café Latte and two plates of coffee cakes in front of themselves and pushed the tray aside.

"I should tell you something that happened last night," Sirius said, immediately drawing Marlene's attention to himself.

"What happened last night?" Marlene's furrowed brows and agape mouth looked adorable to Sirius.

"James and I were on our motorcycle, when we got involved in a motorcycle chase with the police," Sirius said, wrapping his hands around the hot coffee cup.

"What?!" Marlene exclaimed; her eyes widened. Had she heard Sirius correctly?

"I oversped, and I was going to stop – if three death eaters hadn't come _that_ close to blowing our heads off," Sirius shrugged, as if it wasn't a huge deal.

Marlene's jaw hit the floor, and she tried to find her voice, "Wh – what – how- " was all she could manage to say. Had Sirius lost his mind? Her mind was working in an overdrive, a million questions trying to tumble out of her mouth at once and yet she couldn't find her voice!

"We lifted the police's car and they crashed in the car, their broomsticks broke beyond repair so that bought us time and we got out," Sirius assured her.

"Are either of you hurt?" Marlene finally managed to ask.

"No love," Sirius answered, smiling sweetly at her.

"Sirius! This isn't a joking matter!" Marlene exclaimed, her lips pursed together, she let out a loud huff.

"I know it's not, we'll be more careful," Sirius assured Marlene once again, hoping it would bring her some peace.

"Does the ministry know?" she questioned, now worried if Sirius and James would get in trouble.

"I'm sure they do, but they won't put us in Azkaban for it," Sirius shrugged, gesturing for Marlene to take a sip of her coffee, which she did to calm her mind, it barely helped.

"One of these days, you might actually end up there," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Would you share the cell with me?" Sirius smirked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"No, I would probably be long gone by then," Marlene rolled her eyes playfully before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I won't let you go," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Promise me that you'll be more careful from now?" Marlene raised her brows, her lips turning downwards in a frown.

"I promise, you won't have to worry about me," Sirius said, the genuineness in his voice made Marlene's heart rest in ease. "Besides," Sirius continued, "There are too many memories of you and I separately, I want to make memories of _us_, and for that I need to stick around."

"I think this is a beautiful start to making memories of us," Marlene smiled, her eyes lighting up again.

"I wish I could take you on a better date, I hate the fact that I can't," Sirius said, his smile disappearing.

"This is wonderful, we get to experience this, and I'm grateful for it. I'm sure a few years down the line when the war is over, we would be able to go on many adventures together," Marlene said, giving Sirius an assuring smile.

"I guess you're right, most people don't even get to experience this," Sirius said after a pause, nodding in agreement.

"Besides, any memory I make with you is automatically a million times better than any memory I make alone," Marlene shrugged, breaking out in a grin.

"I can't wait to take you on adventures with me," Sirius returned the grin.

After a moment of silence, Marlene looked up at Sirius and spoke slowly, "Do you think we'll last?"

"Why won't be?" Sirius questioned, tilting his head to the left, his brows furrowed together.

"My family," Marlene answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You know why they don't like the idea of us, once the war is over, I am sure they would warm up to us, and then I'll make you mine forever," Sirius said, a shy smile forming on his lips.

"Forever?" Marlene felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

"I hope you don't mind," Sirius's shy smile turned into a playful one.

"No," Marlene shook her head, "As a matter of fact, I think it has a nice ring to it, just like _us_."

"Do you realise how in love I am with you?" Sirius asked, this beautiful girl, whose blue eyes shined brighter than sapphires, who smile was so contagious and uplifting, her voice so calming and her naturally warm aura to draw Sirius in was someone Sirius could call his girlfriend, and he couldn't believe his luck.

"I think I have some idea," Marlene jested, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. How did even the smallest things she did would make Sirius's heart swell up with love? He didn't think it could ever go away! He would swim all the oceans just to put a smile on her face and make sure it stays there.

No, she had no idea because Sirius could never put in words how much Marlene meant to him and how he would give up everything – including his life and happiness – for her safety and wellbeing. But someone did know; the intensity of Sirius's feelings, the exact person to control him and bring him to his knees.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much AleBu95 and Little Indulgence for your uplifting reviews! Your reviews want to make me write more! **

**I am sorry that I haven't been as active, I am trying to be, but I'm dealing with some issues and that is taking a slight toll on my mental health. Also, I completed this chapter at 3 in the morning, I am so sorry if it isn't up to the mark.**

**I'll try to be more active from now on. Please leave a review and let me know what do you think? I appreciate all my readers and the wonderful reviews. Keep reading!**

**Thank you!**

_**-JT**_


	21. Chapter 21

Missing your best friend's wedding was one thing, but not being able to be there when their parents pass away was another. Marlene was actually angry that she was being sent on a mission the next day the news of Lily's parents death arrived. It was cruel, Lily had no support whatsoever from her sister, and now Dumbledore had sent her friends on a mission. Marlene was glad that at least James and his friends were with Lily.

It had happened so suddenly, at first everyone was scared that Lily's parents had been murdered, after all it seemed logical – Voldemort had asked her and James to join the death eaters and they had refused. It was like everyone was looking for some excuse to hide the sad reality that her parents had actually passed away in a car crash caused by the skidding on the icy road.

Lily and James had barely been out of their honeymoon phase when it happened and it broke Lily to bits.

Marlene had held her through the night as Lily wept in her arms. The tears spilled down her cheeks like water leaking through a dam, hands clutching at Marlene's jacket. The muffled sobs wacked against her chest and Marlene had to hold back her own tears as she watched her best friend fall apart.

"What am I going to do now?" Lily cried, as Marlene wrapped her arms tighter around Lily.

"I am so sorry Lils, I am so sorry," Marlene whispered, her heart clenched at the sight of her best friend.

"They were supposed to be here – when – I had to tell them," Lily broke down again and Marlene understood why. Even though she didn't know what it was like to be in Lily's position, she could understand how much it would hurt.

Marlene held Lily by her shoulders, holding her at an arm's distance. She wiped her tears with her index finger and then spook in a low voice, "You are so strong Lily, you are going to get through this."

"No – I can't," Lily cried.

"Yes, you are, and do you know how I know? Because you have an amazing husband who is going to help you and then there is your child," Marlene said, her voice soft and low as her eyes drifted towards Lily's small bump.

It was unreal to Marlene how two of her best friends were married and were going to welcome their first child very soon – Lily and Alice.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell them," Lily's head hung low as she spoke.

"You can still tell them," Marlene assured her, holding Lily's hands in her own and giving them a light squeeze.

"Do you think it is possible? That they can hear us – now that they are –" Lily still couldn't get herself to say the word.

"We know magic folk have afterlife; it seems very unjustified that non-magic folk don't," Marlene questioned back, smiling sadly.

"I like to believe you are right," Lily sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hands, "And they were in pain – at least they aren't – anymore."

Marlene wanted to cry right there, watching as her best friend tried to comfort herself. 19 years was too young to lose someone that close to you, let alone both your parents. Even though Lily was married and going to be a mother herself very soon, 19 was still too young to lose her parents and Marlene hated how unfair life had been to Lily.

Lily always found something optimistic in the direst situations – such as this, and she found the best in everyone. She fought for her loved ones and she was brave, yet she always seemed to have the shorter end of the stick. Marlene prayed to whoever was listening that Lily gets her happy ending, she deserved it.

Marlene walked out of Lily's room once Lily had fallen asleep, only to greet a dishevelled James and Sirius in the living room. The two of them stood as soon as Marlene came into their view.

"She just fell asleep," Marlene said, looking at James. "I am sorry I have to get going now, I hate doing this."

"Don't worry about it, we'll see you once you get back," James quickly gave Marlene a hug, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Take care of her and of yourself," Marlene said, sighing.

"You should be worried about yourself," James shook his head, his brows furrowed together.

"I will be back in one piece," Marlene promised, and then turned towards Sirius who was looking at his feet. "Good night," she smiled at James, who smiled back.

Sirius followed Marlene to the front door without a word, it was making Marlene uncomfortable to say the least. "Aren't you going to say something?" she finally snapped, turning around to face Sirius.

"Only one thing – don't go," Sirius mumbled, still keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Sirius," Marlene groaned, she hated the way Sirius was behaving. It was a dangerous mission. Going to get report from Remus Lupin, who had been staying with Werewolves for a few weeks now was the most idiotic plan in Sirius's head.

"You know why Dumbledore is sending you, right?" Sirius whispered, unable to mask his irritation.

"He isn't trying to get back to you by sending me on this mission," Marlene answered, scoffing at Sirius's idea.

"Isn't he? He wants me to find out what Regulus is up to, I denied. I fought when he was sending Remus away. I denied going back to my old house for the sake of spy work for him! He is trying to tame me and now he is using you because he knows I would do anything for you!" Sirius exclaimed, speaking from between his teeth.

"That's ludicrous!" Marlene shook her head.

"Why can't any of you see that he isn't all that you think he is?" Sirius raised his voice.

"Hush!" Marlene hissed, looking behind Sirius to see if James was in view. Lily and James were already going through so much, they didn't need added stress.

"He just wants the war to end and he would do _anything_ for that!" Sirius mumbled from between his teeth; his fists tightly clenched by his side and his nostrils flaring.

"Don't we all want it to end?" Marlene exclaimed, huffing loudly. Her eyes widened at how idiotic Sirius sounded.

"At what cost Marlene?!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "For all we know, Remus might already be on their side."

"How could you even say that?" Marlene whispered; her mouth agape, brows furrowed together.

"Don't pretend like we don't notice the loss on our side is far greater than our achievements," Sirius scoffed, shaking his head.

"And _that_ qualifies Remus as a spy?"

"Everyone has been contemplating the idea of a spy among our ranks."

"Might just as easily be someone else! On what basis are you doubting Remus? Someone can just as easily say it was you Sirius!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you are going on a mission that is 99% going to fail and you might end up with –"

"Say it!"

"You know what I mean."

"Lycanthropy? I believe there are worst things that can happen to some."

"It isn't the ideal thing either."

"Sirius I will be fine."

"Let me go with you."

"James and Lily need you; I will be with Mary."

Without a second thought, Sirius took Marlene's wrist in his hand and pulled her in his tight embrace. Resting his head on the top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, as Marlene buried her face in his chest, both of them reluctant to let each other go.

"I want you to come back safely – I _need _you to come back safely – _please_," Sirius begged, planting a soft kiss on Marlene's temple.

"I will, I promise," Marlene nodded, tip toeing to kiss Sirius on the corner of his lips.

Seven days – that is all it took for everything to change in everyone's life and from then on things only went downhill. Marlene was dashing back to Sirius after completing her mission with Mary, after the news of the death of Regulus Black arrived. Marlene knew Sirius would be heart broken, he loved Regulus, even if he didn't show it most of the time.

It was hard to believe that an 18-year-old boy was killed so mercilessly and for what reason? No one knew exactly, but everyone assumed that Regulus finally understood that being a death eater wasn't the right thing, but no one can walk away from Voldemort and live to tell the tale for long.

Marlene was greeted by darkness and silence when she entered Sirius's house. She was scared to even breathe and disrupt the silence that engulfed the house but she had to find Sirius and know that he was alright.

The floorboard creaked under her feet as she walked to the living room. "Sirius," although her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she flinched at how loud it sounded in the silence.

The lights of the living room were turned off, and Sirius was not in sight. A frown settled on Marlene's lips as she continued towards the kitchen. "Sirius, are you there?" she questioned.

When she was met with the empty kitchen, she turned around only to be startled by the black-haired boy standing in the living room. Her heart settled down just as fast as it started pounding. The pronounced red rims under his eyes and overall dishevelled appearance broke Marlene's heart.

"You're back," Sirius's voice cracked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I promised, didn't I?" Marlene tried to return the smile, but she could already feel the lump forming at the back of her throat.

"And you're alright? Nothing went wrong, right?" Sirius walked up to Marlene, stopping a few inches away from her.

"I am alright," Marlene assured him, opening her arms towards him, an invitation that Sirius gladly accepted.

"I was so scared," Sirius admitted, his body melting into Marlene's, the tension in his body disappearing at her touch. Marlene rubbed small circles on Sirius's back.

"I know, but I am back now," Marlene answered. She tried to unlink herself from Sirius's embrace to get a better look at his face, but Sirius only wrapped his arms tighter around her torso, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Re – Regulus – died," his voice wobbled, as he barely spoke in a whisper and then Marlene felt something wet on her neck, her heart immediately clenched when Sirius let out a sob.

"I am so sorry," Marlene squeezed him back, trying desperately to keep Sirius safe, from the heartbreak, but she knew it was too late and now all she could do was comfort him.

"But I am not supposed to cry, am I? He was a death eater," Marlene's heart sank at Sirius's words, her breath caught in her throat.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, reluctantly tearing herself away from him to look at his face. Tears were streaming down his face, his lower lip trembling as he tried to contain his emotions. "He was your brother."

"But he was a death eater, one of _them_, the bad people" Sirius quickly wiped away his tears.

"The world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We have both good and bad – light and dark inside us – all of us do. What matters is the power we choose to act on – _that_ is what makes us who we really are," Marlene said, taking Sirius's hands in her own. "And Regulus was brave –" Sirius shook his head at her words, "Yes he was. He proved that when he defected."

"He was an idiot," Sirius shrugged, "Why couldn't he have just stayed a death eater?!"

"You are allowed to mourn for your brother," Marlene spoke after a pause.

"It would have been better if he was a death eater, I would have hated him but he would have been alive – that git!" Sirius looked down at his feet, as tears streamed down his cheeks openly.

"I am so sorry, I know none of my words are going to make it better but Regulus proved that it is never too late to choose what is right," Marlene said, giving Sirius's hand a light squeeze.

"I wish he would have stayed on the wrong side," Sirius said and then it finally happened. His wracking sobs echoed through the whole house, his body trembling as he fell on the floor, burying his face in Marlene's neck. The screaming sobs were only interrupted when he stopped to draw breaths. His cry was so raw, that it would have teared anyone's heart who heard him breaking down.

"She didn't let me inside the house – my _mother_," Sirius said between his sobs. "She said – his body – they – d – didn't find it." Marlene only pulled him closer, trying not to cry herself. "I hate that woman!"

If that wasn't a blow big enough to knock the wind out of their lungs, a month later the news arrived that Euphemia Potter passed away after her long suffering from Dragon pox and two days later, her husband Fleamont Potter, followed after her, like a faithful companion till the end.

Both James and Sirius lost their parents that night, one from blood and one not, but both of them loved the departed just as dearly; and though it broke their hearts, both of them tried to stay strong for the other.

The black clothes, damp eyes and two coffins lying beside each other marked the end of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter's wonderful lives. James and Sirius found comfort in the fact that their parents had a fulfilled life, they had everything they could ask for and more; and when death came for them, they didn't leave each other behind. As a matter of fact, death was a gift that ended their suffering quickly.

As 1979 came to a close, another news came. The death of Orion Black. By this time, Sirius had finally learnt how to keep his tears in check, not that he felt like crying when the news arrived. On the other hand, he was relieved. His father had been a horrible man his whole life, who abused not just Sirius, but his brother too and did unthinkable things to his mother (not that Sirius cared much about her). But while people as wonderful as the Potters died a suffering death from Dragon Pox, Orion Black, peacefully passed away in his sleep. To Sirius, that was the most unfair occurrence.

With everything going on, Marlene had begun spending more time with her friends than with her family, much to their distress. She was in the Order and had proven herself to be a brilliant witch and a dependable fighter. Her missions started becoming more and more dangerous and important.

She had returned home after what she felt like was a successful mission, a feeling of joy engulfing her; but the rug was quickly swept from under her feet when she heard the wailing of her mother from inside the house.

Her heart sank at the sound, as she remained frozen outside the ajar front door of her house. She knew that sound all too well – she heard it when Lily cried for her parents, when Sirius cried for his brother, when James cried for his parents, when the students cried for their family members when they were at Hogwarts – the sound of someone passing away.

'_Please not my family!_' Marlene thought, trying to move, but she couldn't! It felt like her feet were cemented in the floor. Her heart began racing as the wails grew more uncontrollable. She wasn't ready for what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Tom!" Her mother wailed, and Marlene's eyes grew wide, her heart sinking to her stomach. She felt like her brain was working on an over drive, her body reacted before she could understand what she was doing.

She darted inside the house, and a scream left her lips as she tried to cover her mouth before she sank to the floor. That was a sight she never wished to witness in her life. The slit on her brother's throat indicated the seriousness of the situation, as did his lifeless open eyes, but Marlene couldn't believe it.

She crawled towards her brother, crying as if the ferocity of her cries would bring her brother back. The world turned to a blur for Marlene, all she could see was the blue eyes of her brother, the distant and cold blue eyes.

"Tom!" she yelled, shaking his leg. Her vision becoming blur with her tears.

"Marlene!" her father quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to cover her eyes from the almost decapitated head of her brother.

"We have to fix this!" Marlene shouted; her shaking hand reached for her wand. "It isn't too late!"

"No Marlene, stop," her father held her icy cold hand in his own.

"Dad please! Do something! _Please – please – PLEASE!_" Marlene begged, her body shaking violently as she tried to look past her tears towards her brother – it couldn't be her baby brother!

"Hush! I am sorry!" Her father patted her head, trying to contain his own tears.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?!" Marlene shouted, pushing her father's hand away, "SAVE HIM! IF YOU CAN'T LET ME DO IT!"

Marlene had no idea when it happened, but suddenly her mother had her arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her daughter in her tight embrace. Both the women cried at such intensity that would shatter anyone's heart that heard them. They remained like that – unmoving, unthinking – for what seemed like eternity.

"Who did this?" Marlene's voice was hoarse from the raw cries she had let out.

"Rabastan Lestrange – Bellatrix's brother-in-law," Marlene's father answered after a long pause.

'_I am going to kill him_,' Marlene thought, pulling herself closer to her mother, screwing her eyes shut, trying to forget that her brother's dead body was lying inches away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thank you so much 'AleBu95' and 'Little Indulgence' for your motivating reviews and patience. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! I would be updating soon and I hope you like this chapter, leave a review and let me know. It might be clear already, but the story is coming to an end soon. Let me know your thoughts on it! Hit the Follow and Favourite button if you like the story!**

**Thanks!**

_**-JT**_


	22. Chapter 22

The news of Marlene's brother's demise reached her friends quickly and everyone was on their feet to provide her comfort, like she had provided them in their times of need. What none of them understood was that Marlene didn't need comfort, she needed revenge.

Lily made way to Marlene's house with James and Sirius after the funeral of Marlene's brother. Sirius hoped that this meeting with her parents would go better than what they previously had. After all, not only had they lost a son but also the fact that he wasn't going to their house alone.

Elias opened the door and Sirius eased up a little when Elias extended his hand towards him. "I am so sorry," Sirius mumbled, shaking hands with Elias.

"Thank you," Elias gave Sirius a tight smile, "I am glad you could make it; Marlene could use some friends right now." Elias went on to shake hands with James, who introduced himself and then finally greeted Lily.

"Come inside," Elias made way for the three wizards to enter the house. It was unusually quiet. Sirius had an eerie feeling about the whole situation. Stepping inside the house, his eyes immediately searched for Marlene.

"Mum and Dad aren't home right now; mum wasn't feeling very well, so dad took her to our grandparents house, he'll be home any minute now," Elias told them as the four of them made way to the drawing room.

"Is Marlene home?" Lily asked, her voice low and soft. All of them settled on the couch.

"Yes," Elias nodded; he turned his head towards the kitchen. "WOOKEY!" Elias shouted, and out came a stumbling house elf as if he was waiting to be called.

"Sir?" Wookey's voice wobbled as he clasped his hands together, his eyes drifting towards Sirius for a split second.

"Ask Marlene to come downstairs," Elias ordered. "And then prepare some tea."

"Yes Sir," Wookey nodded, rushing towards the staircase.

"Marlene hasn't been out of her room since – Tom's death," Elias informed the three visitors when Wookey disappeared from the living room. "I hope she comes out today."

"We are so sorry we couldn't come earlier," James shook his head, a frown settling on his lips.

"No, she understands, she knew you and Sirius had been away on Order's mission, and she was worried Lily would try to come herself, that is why she sent a letter, asking you not to come," Elias assured them. Sirius wondered how he was holding up after her brother's death. Seeing the dark circle under Elias's eyes and the obvious puffiness, he knew Elias wasn't alright.

"How are you?" Sirius couldn't help himself, his heart ached for Elias. Having lost his younger brother a few months ago, he could understand it wasn't easy.

"To be honest, I am not okay," Elias sighed, looking at his feet and then looked back up with a tight smile. "But we need to pull through this."

Just then a loud yell could be heard from upstairs. "I SAID GET OUT!" Marlene shouted, following a loud bang. Sirius head turned towards the noise and he flinched and wondered if the door was still in its place or the hinges had given up with how loudly Marlene banged the door.

"Sirius," Elias bought Sirius's attention back to himself, "Why don't you go to her room?"

Sirius's eyes widened; his lips remained sealed. Alone? Would Marlene be okay with it? What if their father comes back? Would _he_ be okay with it?

"Yes," Lily encouraged him, her eyes pleading. James too nodded. Sirius gulped in hard and took a deep breath, getting up from the couch.

"It's the first room on your left on the first floor," Elias informed him.

"Thank you," Sirius said, his shoes clicked across the wooden floor as he started walking towards the staircase.

As he started climbing the staircase, Wookey passed by him, giving him the most eerie glare Sirius had seen from a house elf. Wookey hated Sirius without a doubt and if looks could kill, Sirius would be dead by now. Ignoring the daggers being thrown his way, Sirius managed to reach Marlene's room.

He knocked on her door twice, and waited for a response. When Marlene didn't reply, Sirius twisted the door knob, opening the door slightly. He expected tears, anger, denial, but he didn't expect the state of nothingness.

Marlene was sitting against the wall opposite to the door, her arms resting on her knees that she had pulled close to her chest. Her red eyes unfocused, hair dishevelled.

"Love?" Sirius whispered, but Marlene didn't respond to Sirius. Sirius gulped the lump forming at the back of his throat as he made way inside Marlene's room.

"Marlene?" Sirius stood a few inches away from Marlene, his brows knitted together. His heart was breaking with the silence. He needed to know what was going on in her mind.

That is when the first tear rolled down Marlene's cheek and as if it was a cue for Sirius. With quick, long strides, he filled the distanced between himself and Marlene and sat down beside her, taking her arms in his hands, he made her turn towards himself. Resting her arms on his shoulders, he pulled her closer as Marlene finally broke down.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright," Sirius told her, patting her head as she pulled herself closer to Sirius.

"How?" Marlene wailed, as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"I know it hurts so much, I know," Sirius whispered, his heart was physically aching with every sob Marlene drew.

"It's never going to stop, I was wrong, the war will never end," Marlene cried, her hands clenched onto Sirius's sleeves.

"No, you aren't wrong, it has to end, it _will_ end," Sirius assured her. It sounded ridiculous to him, he had no idea how exactly was the war going to end but he couldn't let Marlene believe the worst. Both of them sat in each other's embrace as Sirius tried to calm Marlene down, which seemed to work.

"Marlene," a familiar voice made Sirius jump. He immediately dropped his hands to his side and got up on his feet to greet the man standing in the doorway.

"Sir," Sirius extended his hand towards Marlene's father, who accepted the handshake. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Marlene's father gave a tight squeeze to Sirius's hand. "I heard you lost your brother and father a few months ago yourself, I am sure you understand the situation better than most."

Sirius's heart jumped at the sudden civil conversation with Marlene's father. The last time they had met, Sirius was ordered to stay away from Marlene and then asked to leave. "I do," Sirius nodded and the two men dropped their hands to their side.

"Marlene, your friends are waiting downstairs, why don't you come out sweetheart?" Marlene's father's eyes were pleading. Sirius could understand the desperation in his voice. He only wanted what was best for his daughter. Marlene looked at Sirius.

"Please," Sirius mouthed, hoping Marlene would come out to meet Lily and James and maybe they would do a better job at helping her.

"Alright," Marlene mumbled after a long pause. Her heavy and lazy footsteps reminded Sirius of those zombies he had seen in the muggle movies. Balling up his fists to his side, Sirius resisted the urge to engulf Marlene in another hug.

Just as Sirius turned around to follow Marlene out of her room, her father caught his wrist. "I want to talk to you," he mumbled, and then glanced towards Marlene, "About her."

"You know I am not that far away; I can hear you," Marlene scoffed, looking over her shoulder.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, go ahead," Sirius assured her, a tight smile on his lips. He was amazed by how well he could keep his face straight because on the inside, he was petrified. His heart was pounding so loud, he was sure everyone else could hear it too.

Marlene looked too tired to put up a fight, and Sirius was glad that she didn't. He was sure that Marlene's father wouldn't throw him, James and Lily out of the house just like that.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Marlene's father insisted, walking out of the room and turning left, towards other rooms. Sirius let out the breath he was holding and followed her father without a word.

It creeped Sirius out that he was being led up to the attic and he wondered exactly what kind of conversation did her father wanted to have with Sirius. He could feel the hair on his arms rising the farther they went, and finally his heart almost stopped with Marlene's father shutting the attic door behind himself after Sirius entered.

"Do you know how my son was killed?" Mr McKinnon asked, turning towards Sirius.

"I heard," Sirius nodded, gulping in hard.

He walked around Sirius towards something, Sirius's eyes followed him. Mr McKinnon picked up something long in the dark then turned around. Sirius's brows knitted together when he realised what Mr McKinnon was holding was a sword. It was short, straight and thin, still in its antique looking scabbard, that Mr McKinnon unsheathed.

The shining thin sword caught Sirius's eye. "It's called a rapier sword," Mr McKinnon told Sirius. "I've had this in my family for generations, I kept it up here to protect my kids, which is why they know nothing about swords or cuts, but my father, he taught me how to use this, and what kind of blade did what kind of damage."

Sirius was frozen in his place, his legs cemented to the ground; he was trying to grasp everything at once. The way Mr McKinnon spoke in a low tone, the way he was eyeing the blade, the fact that he hadn't looked up from the blade yet.

"You see, rapier swords aren't designed to cause deep cuts, just enough to cause a distraction and then –," he stopped, clearing his throat. "My son on the other hand, he wasn't cut by some sword, after all, magic folks do not use _muggle _weapons, he was cut with magic, but it did resemble a slash from a sword. His neck was sliced to the bone, there was _nothing_ anyone could have done to save him."

Sirius's breath was caught in his throat. His eyes travelled down to the sword in Mr McKinnon's hands and then back at his face which could only be described as stoic. His fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt of the sword, as if testing what it felt like to wrap his fingers around it.

"He was killed in front of my wife and me, in our front yard. Imagine a mother watching the light disappear from her child's eyes. Then, Marlene witnessed the gruesome decapitation. Imagine a sister looking at _that_, that's got to be hard, am I right?" He continued, his voice shaking slightly. "Do you know who did it?"

"I heard," Sirius answered, he couldn't get himself to take the name. He couldn't imagine what that must have been like.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Mr McKinnon finally looked up at Sirius. It was as if he had put a film in front of his eyes, all Sirius could see was the cold demeanour, which sent a shiver down his spine. "_Your_ cousin's brother-in-law."

Sirius's heart skipped a beat. He feared this, which is why he had kept away. He feared that Marlene and her family would associate her brother's death to Sirius's family – the family he left behind. "Sir –" Sirius wanted to tell him that he had nothing to do with it.

"He said '_It's a warning_'," Mr McKinnon didn't let him speak. Dropping the scabbard on the ground. "My son didn't know magic, he was harmless and not a threat," Mr McKinnon's eyes widened, and his jaw clenched together.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter and my family, didn't I?" Mr McKinnon's voice was calm. "I knew the day Marlene decided to engage with you, my family was in danger but I thought if you really care about her, you would understand and leave her alone, but I guess you didn't."

"Sir, I –" Sirius wanted to tell Mr McKinnon that he never wanted this to happen with Marlene and her family. He knew the pain of losing a younger sibling.

"This is going to be my last warning to you Mr Black, if you still decide to continue being around my family, I don't think I will hesitate to use _this_," Mr McKinnon lifted up the sword and pressed its pointy end against Sirius's throat.

Sirius could feel tears burning the rim of his eyes, he understood what this meant. But he wanted to scream on top of his lungs and tell everyone that he didn't have anything to do with it. "I can't help that I love your daughter more than I've loved anything in my entire life," Sirius started, he could already feel the lump forming at the back of his throat.

Mr McKinnon pressed the sword further against his throat, a clear warning for him to stop. "Love her? You are selfish! Don't you see it even now that she doesn't need someone like you? It's only a matter of time before you get everyone around you killed – including your friends who are delusional enough to think you are any better than your _family_."

"I will willingly give up my life for my friends," Sirius replied, feeling irritation rising up in his body. Never in a million years could he imagine his friends getting hurt because of him.

"Will you? Then why don't you just leave my daughter alone?" Mr McKinnon asked, lowering his sword and Sirius let out a sigh, trying not to let his irritation get the best of him.

"I understand what you are feeling but I am not purposefully trying to hurt your daughter," Sirius replied, raising up his hands slightly, as if surrendering.

"You said the last time we met that you'd protect my daughter, she needs that protection now," Mr McKinnon said, his grip loosening on the hilt.

"If Marlene wants me to leave her alone – if she truly does, I will, but I am not turning my back on her," Sirius let out a sigh.

"Do you think this is noble?" Mr McKinnon narrowed his eyes, "Fighting for her? This is foolish and if another family member of mine gets hurt because you don't realise how stupid this is, I won't sit and watch. So, take this as a warning. The only reason you are staying her is because unfortunately you are the only person who was able to get my daughter out of her room ever since her brother's funeral."

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon."

No one knew of the conversation between Sirius and Mr McKinnon. Sirius continued to keep an eye on Marlene for the following days. It was a small step at a time, from leaving her room for the first time in days to finally visiting Sirius after 2 weeks of their visit, Marlene seemed to do better; or at least that is what everyone thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach as they sat in Sirius's drawing room one afternoon in complete silence.

"Nothing," Marlene lied, her mind clearly miles away, Sirius wondered if she still had that memory of her brother popping up in her head.

"If you tell me, I might be able to put some worries off your mind," Sirius's voice was soft, as he brushed his index finger on her cheekbone.

"Do you reckon it is lesser evil to kill a killer?" Marlene asked after a long pause, and Sirius's eyes grew to the size of a saucer.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, not wanting to jump to any conclusions but the question alone sent a shiver down his spine, and an ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

"The war would end if someone kills you-know-who," Marlene answered, looking at Sirius, "If I kill Rabastan, is it not the same?"

"Marlene," Sirius's brows knitted together, "Are you thinking of revenge?"

"Is that wrong?" Marlene questioned back without skipping a beat.

"You can't be serious," Sirius stated, his jaw hanging open. "I know about your pain but you can't kill Rabastan."

Marlene flinched away from Sirius as if she had been burnt, pushing herself as farther away from him as the space on the couch could possibly allow. Her face twisting in a grimace. "You know nothing about my pain," Marlene sneered.

"I know nothing? I lost my brother too Marlene," Sirius reminded her, a frown settling on his lips.

"Under different circumstances, my brother was murdered in cold blood," Marlene spoke from between her teeth.

"But revenge is not going to lessen your pain," Sirius pleaded.

"If you think that, then you don't even know me," Marlene spat back.

"Are you going to be happy once you kill Rabastan?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes."

"And how are you going to do it?"

"I've done enough for the Order, I reckon if I ask Professor Dumbledore a favour to help me track down Rabastan, I can kill him."

"Why would Dumbledore help you with personal favours?"

"He is not as bad as you think he is."

"He isn't as good as you think either."

"Are you trying to stop me from killing Rabastan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it is a suicide mission!"

"Or is it because he is your family?" Marlene's voice wobbled as she tried to contain her tears that alone broke Sirius's heart, but her question drove a dragger to his heart. He would have expected _anyone_ to doubt his intentions but Marlene.

"Do you actually believe that?" Sirius ignored the lump forming at the back of his throat.

"You've never shied away from some reckless plan; I don't understand why all of a sudden this seems like a suicide mission to you!" Marlene exclaimed, a tear dropping on her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

"I don't care what happens to me, but I do care what happens to you!" Sirius pleaded, extending his hand towards Marlene, who flinched away, getting up from the couch. Sirius followed her actions, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Do you have no faith in me?" Marlene asked from between her teeth.

"Faith? This isn't about faith!" Sirius answered, his brows furrowed together.

"Are you protecting your family?" Marlene asked after a long pause.

"How could you even ask me that?" Sirius questioned back, his own tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"THEN LOOK ME IN THE EYES," Marlene shouted, stepping closer to Sirius, her eyes widened, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks as she puffed out her chest, "AND TELL ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED RABASTAN IF HE KILLED REGELUS IN COLD BLOOD!"

"Marlene –" Sirius tried to tell her '_No_' but deep down he knew he would have.

"TELL ME NO – I DARE YOU!" Marlene spat, her index finger jamming into Sirius's chest.

"Love –" Sirius held Marlene's hand in his own, in the hopes of calming her down.

"NO!" Marlene shouted, swatting Sirius's hand away. Her eyes burning up with rage, locked with Sirius's pleading eyes. Her muscle tightened; fists balled up to her side. Sirius could see it in her eyes how her rage burned inside her like a wildfire and he wondered if it would destroy her like wildfire destroys everything in its wake.

"I think we need to stop," Marlene sighed after what seemed like the longest pause. Her face turning stoic, but her eyes were still glistening with tears.

"Stop?" Sirius asked, he would gladly stop this nonsensical argument.

"We need to stop whatever is going on between us," Marlene said, Sirius stayed rooted to the ground, the impending feeling of doom hit him like a wrecking ball. Surely, he misunderstood Marlene, she couldn't mean their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Sirius's voice cracked.

"We are over," Marlene answered, lowering her head as she took a step away from Sirius to walk past him.

Without a second thought, Sirius caught her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. He didn't turn to look at her, he couldn't do it when tears rolled down his cheek and with the hurricane of feelings inside him. "Is it that easy to walk away from me?" he asked, turning to look at Marlene, who was already looking at him with eyes far colder than he had ever seen and it made goosebumps rise on his skin. "Am I too easy for you because I love you more than I have loved anything in my life?"

Marlene snatched her hand away from Sirius, her cold blue eyes looking at him. "We need to stop. _You_ need to stop!" She ordered, and with quick steps, she exited the drawing room.

The loud bang of the front door, which signalled Marlene's exit, shattered Sirius's heart into millions of pieces, and he could feel the hollowness that Marlene left behind in her wake. He could feel his insides tearing, and the blood draining from his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting in the Potter's drawing room, Sirius tried to put on the best smile he could but his mind kept drifting somewhere else. To _her_. He pushed the thought as far away in his mind as he could and concentrated on why James and Lily had asked for him to come over.

"It's not long before the baby is born," James started, glancing towards Lily, who smiled and nodded. "And we have something to ask you."

"Me?" Sirius inquired, his brows furrowing together.

"Yes," Lily answered with a nod. She extended her hand towards Sirius's hand with a smile. "Would you do us the honour of being our baby's godfather?"

Sirius's jaw dropped to the floor, and he froze in his place. '_Did I hear that correctly?_' he asked himself. "Me?" he breathed, still unable to move a single muscle in his body as a lump formed at the back of his throat.

"Yes, if you want, because it would mean so much to both of us," James grinned, his eyes gleaming.

"How could I ever refuse?" Sirius's voice wobbled, a tear dropping to his cheek that he quickly wiped away, "Of course!" he exclaimed.

"Are you crying?" Lily jested, giving Sirius's hand a light squeeze.

"No!" Sirius lied, wiping away the tears that were cascading down his cheeks.

For the first time in what seemed like eternity, the three of them laughed wholeheartedly and with genuine happiness filling their hearts. Without any other thought occupying their minds, other than the common love for the child that was going to be born in a few months.

The happiness, however, was short lived; which seemed like a trend in their lives. It wasn't long before Dumbledore arrived at the Potter's doorstep with McGonagall to inform of the news no one would like to hear for their child.

"My baby?" Lily asked, tears blurring her vision, her hands automatically wrapped around her bump in a protective manner.

"We don't think you-know-who will make a move as quickly until after the birth of the baby, waiting to see if he is actually born in July," Professor McGonagall tried to calm Lily, but no matter her words, she knew it was useless. Voldemort had decided that the Prophecy was about her child.

"Lily, we haven't just brought bad news, we come with a solution," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

Lily and James exchanged glances and James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I don't have any problem being your secret keeper," Sirius whispered, as James and he stood in the hallway, "But I am too obvious."

"Then should I ask Moony?" James questioned; the worry lines never seemed to disappear from his face.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Prongs I know you trust Moony but –"

"Padfoot you are joking, right?"

"No, I am not."

"Moony can't be a – _spy_. It's Moony!"

"Nothing would make me happier than knowing I am wrong but there is no way to know, so don't put your family in danger like that and just be cautious."

"Then who do you think? Dumbledore? He offered too."

"Definitely not! The last thing you need is a favour from him."

"You suggest then."

"Wormtail."

"Wormtail?"

"Yes, he is the last person anyone would suspect and go after, so you won't be putting him in any sort of danger, besides you know he needs it," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"He loved Olivia, didn't he?" James shuddered to think that his best friend had lost the woman he loved.

"I thought Slytherins were safe, but apparently not," Sirius said, huffing loudly.

"It's because she was associated with an Order member," James shrugged.

"But she wasn't an Order member herself, and Peter isn't even that deeply involved with the Order," Sirius had his lips set in a straight line.

"You either stand with you-know-who or stand against him and get killed, there is no in between," James said, his brows knitted together in frustration.

"I have no idea how Wormtail is holding up," Sirius crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Have you seen him? It is breaking him, I am afraid he might do something stupid," James said, his lips turning upside down in a frown.

"This is why I have asked him to come here, and let him be your secret keeper, he needs it, he needs to feel that he is important enough to not do something stupid," Sirius placed his hand on James's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"But Dumbledore would be casting the spell tonight, and he doesn't know we changed the secret keeper," James said, pushing his glasses back.

"Don't tell him, don't tell anyone. Let them think it is me and that way we know Peter is safe."

The Order was meeting on 30th July 1980 when the news of the birth of Neville Longbottom – Alice and Frank Longbottom's son – arrived. It was assumed that the prophecy was after all about the young infant son of the Longbottom's rather than the Potter's child who showed no signs of arriving.

Sirius wondered if it made him a terrible human for feeling relieved that his godchild won't be a target after all if he arrived on 1st August, something which seemed more plausible now. After all, it has to be terrible twist of fate for his godchild to arrive on the last day of the seventh month.

Sirius in his opinion was holding up just fine until a certain blonde arrived. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from her as tears started to blur his vision. It was no secret that they had parted ways. Sirius had been a constant presence in her life the weeks following their fall out, but Marlene had shut him off, eventually falling off the radar for him as her family moved away. His only chance of meeting her was during the Order's meeting, which she scarcely attended, always away on Order's missions.

"Don't chase after her," he was advised by Caradoc Dearborn, who often accompanied Sirius during Order's missions. "She isn't wrong to protect her family."

"Do you believe it has something to do with my association with her?" Sirius asked the senior wizard about the danger the McKinnon's were put in and Marlene's brother's demise.

"I wouldn't put it past the blood purity fanatics to see it that way, and I believe it is better safe than sorry," Caradoc shrugged, "But I am sorry that it has come to this."

"But she is in the Order anyway," Sirius mumbled, trying to find any excuse to continue pursuing Marlene.

"Yes, which is why she doesn't need the extra attention on her," Caradoc told Sirius firmly, "And you both are young, once the war ends, you can find your way back to her."

Sirius stopped actively trying to pursue her after that, but it still wasn't enough to completely stop. The final nail in the coffin was the death of Peter Pettigrew's girlfriend Olivia. She was the embodiment of a safe person in the war, she was a pure-blood, talented witch, sorted into the Slytherin house; the only problem was her association with Peter. When neither of them let go of each other, Olivia was murdered in cold blood, her body missing ever since. That started a new wave of family members, friends and loved ones getting murdered to target and slow down the Order.

So, when Marlene started walking towards Sirius after the meeting, Sirius tore himself from the chair he was sitting on and excused himself as quickly as he could. His heart pounding loudly in his head.

"Sirius," Marlene called out, as Sirius turned towards the hallway of the Order's headquarter house.

'_KEEP WALKING!_' Sirius mentally shouted at himself, but his body had come to a halt long ago. He gulped in hard and turned around, avoiding Marlene's gaze.

"How is Lily – and James?" Marlene asked, her voice low.

"They're fine," Sirius mumbled. Marlene had been out of contact with Lily ever since the two wizards went into hiding. Only a few people had been in contact with them, that list included Sirius.

"How are you?" Marlene asked after a long pause.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sirius questioned back, he immediately wanted to slap himself. He allowed himself to look at Marlene and the way she flinched; it was clear that she was taken aback.

"I know you are angry and I am sorry," Marlene said, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked at the ground and then back at Sirius.

Sirius balled his fists to his side, resisting the urge to take Marlene's hands in his own and kiss her once again. She looked vulnerable and devastated. The dark circles under her eyes kept getting prominent and Sirius wanted to ask her if she hasn't been taking care of herself properly and if not, why.

"I am not angry," Sirius said, his voice flat and emotionless. He turned around and rushed out of the headquarter. He knew he had to get as far away from her as possible, because that was the only way he could stop himself from holding her in his arms.

31st July 1980 marked the birth of Harry James Potter and without a doubt the baby had instantly captured everyone's heart around him. The first time Sirius held his godson in his arms, he couldn't help as tears continuously cascaded down his cheeks. '_I would die protecting you,_' Sirius silently promised Harry and himself. He was over the moon with the arrival of his godson but also devastated at the same time. It enraged him that this tiny human's whole life was going to be ruled by some stupid prophecy, one he wasn't even aware of.

"Prongslet is the most adorable baby I've ever met," Sirius cooed, holding baby Harry close to himself.

"Prongslet?" Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, since James is Prongs, his son is going to be Prongslet," Sirius shrugged, making Lily snicker. "Don't worry, when you have a girl, we'll call her flower," Sirius jested.

"How original," Lily jested back.

"If you don't like that, you can put your faith in my abilities to find a better nickname for her by the time she arrives, for now I will be calling this one Prongslet," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry had Sirius wrapped around his fingers the moment he arrived. If need be, Sirius would throw himself under a train to make Harry smile. So, it was only natural that Sirius was jealous when Moony or Wormtail would hold Harry, he would constantly nag about how hard they were rocking the baby or if they were holding him too tight. When Harry smiled at Sirius for the first time (even though Lily told him it wasn't really a smile, just a reflex), the dam gates flooded open, and something similar happened when Harry held Sirius's finger for the first time with his tiny hand.

"Why are you crying?" Lily chuckled softly as she watched Sirius leaning over Harry's crib.

"He's so tiny," Sirius answered between his sobs.

"Well, he'll grow," Lily smiled, walking inside the nursery to see Harry fast asleep, holding Sirius's index finger. "Aren't you uncomfortable bending like that?"

"A little," Sirius sniffed, "But if I move, he'll wake up."

"Are you planning to stay that way for the whole night?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I would, for Prongslet," Sirius replied, smiling as he looked at Harry sleeping peacefully.

Lily chuckled, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Are you sure he won't wake up?"

"No, he won't wake up."

"And he won't cry? Because I would hate myself if he cried because I couldn't stay still."

"No, he won't, I promise," Lily whispered, as she drew small circles on Harry's chubby hands and his grip immediately loosened on Sirius's finger, who reluctantly withdrew his hand.

When Sirius was sent on a mission right after Harry's christening, he couldn't focus much on the mission at all, which resulted in a disaster. Not only had they lost a young auror but Sirius and Caradoc were injured brutally, the Death Eaters still tailing them, among them were the Lestrange brothers and Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. Hiding in the Knockturn Alley, Sirius trying to get a hold of his rapid breathing, looking at Caradoc, who was hiding behind a small shop, a few feet away from Sirius.

"We know you're here – hiding," Bellatrix's sing-a-song voice bloomed through the street, "but not for long."

Sirius tried to move, but his injured leg sent a wave of pain throughout his whole body and he had to supress his groan. He bit his hand and closed his eyes, as his tears mixed with the sweat dripping down his face.

"We have to move," Caradoc mouthed, and Sirius's brows furrowed together in anguish.

"Come out now cousin, let's talk, we have so much to discuss," Bellatrix's shoes clicked against the pavement. Sirius tried to gather his courage to move. "Let's talk about – what was her name? Marlene McKinnon?" Sirius froze in his place, blood draining from his face.

"I wonder what should I do with her?" Bellatrix continued, "Should I slice open her whole family in front of her eyes? Or would it be better if she watched her family wither in pain while I use Cruciatus Curse?"

Sirius's heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking as he finally stood up, limping on his right leg, pain shooting up in his left one. His mouth went dry at Bellatrix's threats. Having grown up together, he knew Bellatrix wasn't the one for giving ideal threats.

"Or Should I teach you a lesson too? For ruining our reputation like that! I would tear her to pieces in front of your eyes before you watch the Dark Lord kill that baby!" Bellatrix shouted, her footsteps coming to a stop.

Sirius clenched his jaw tightly, pulling out his wand, he could feel his ragged breath as rage boiled in the pit of his stomach. His eyes narrowed and he almost jumped out from where he was hiding, no longer focusing on the pain, but on Bellatrix's words when he caught sight of Caradoc's panicked face.

"Don't," Caradoc mouthed, shaking his head aggressively. "Dissapparate."

"WATCH ME KILL THAT BIT –" Bellatrix shouted as she set of a blasting curse towards the shop in front of Sirius, who dissaparated just in time to avoid getting hit by any debris of the collapsing establishment, the dust filling his lungs and eyes.

Two days later, the loud knock on his front door startled him in the evening. He was still recovering from his injury and the threats from his cousin. He had decided that if he could keep himself away from Marlene and Marlene away from himself, he would win half the battle and somehow if he could ask someone to convince her to drop off the radar completely and go into hiding with her family, they all could be safe.

He picked up his wand and made way towards the front door. Keeping his wand ready in his hand, he opened the front door and the wind was knocked from his lungs when his eyes met the beautiful, teary blue eyes.

"I am sorry, I had to come when I heard you were injured," Marlene whispered, her brows furrowed together.

"It's not safe, come inside," Sirius said, limping as he moved aside for Marlene to join him inside. He closed the door as Marlene entered his house and turned to face her.

"Are you still in pain?" Marlene asked, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes studying the almost healed wound on Sirius's cheekbone and then the rest of his body.

"Yes," Sirius's voice was steady, his eyes studying her face. '_Keep a grip on yourself,_' Sirius reminded himself.

"You should sit down," Marlene said, extending her hand towards Sirius, who immediately withdrew his hand, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked, pursing his lips.

"I needed to know if you were alright," Marlene mumbled in response, looking at Sirius from under her lashes.

"If I was alive?" Sirius scoffed, his heart clenching when Marlene's eyes grew slightly wider.

"Yes," Marlene answered after a pause, her lips pressed together as she gulped in hard.

"I am alive," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"And I couldn't push a thought away," Marlene mumbled, blinking her eyes and looking away.

"What is that?" Sirius couldn't help but ask. He immediately closed his eyes for a brief second, mentally cursing himself for not remaining indifferent.

"That – if something happened to you – I don't want what I said to you to be the last words I ever told you and for you to think that I don't care about you or that I hate you," Marlene said, and Sirius's lower lip trembled, a lump forming at the back of his throat.

When Sirius remained mum, Marlene continued, "I want you to know that – I love you."

Sirius's heart skipped a beat and he almost gave up his façade – _almost_. The butterflies in his stomach returned and the hollowness suddenly seemed to disappear.

"I am sorry for being an idiot, I am so sorry for leaving you like that but I haven't spent a single day not thinking about you and not missing you and thinking how terribly I messed up," Marlene said, her eyes glistening with tears, "and I want you to know I still love you."

'_I wish you didn't, I wish you just thought I was stopping you because my family meant something to me after all. I wish you thought I was a Black after all,_' Sirius thought, but he collected himself before his emotions overtook him, he had to.

"And now I know," he replied in a stoic tone, moving away from the front door, gesturing for Marlene to leave.

"Have I lost you?" Marlene asked, her pleading eyes looked at Sirius and his heart dropped to his stomach, nails digging in his palm.

"Lost me?" Sirius asked, ready to deliver the final blow, "No, you never had me."

Marlene let out an audible gasp, her face falling as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her brows furrowed together, she bit her lower lip so hard, it almost turned white. "What do you mean?" her voice wobbled.

"Look, you were beautiful and easy, I enjoyed you but that was all," Sirius lied, trying to keep his voice as neutral as he could.

"You love me," Marlene shook her head, as more tears streamed down her cheeks, and Sirius let out an irritable sigh.

"Love? I am not the commitment type. I enjoy people for a while and that was that, I've had many flings, and you were beautiful and fun to chase," Sirius chuckled, but the hollowness was already returning.

"You said we'd be together forever," Marlene's voice cracked, as she wiped her tears away.

"Would you have agreed to date me if I said I was only in it for fun? C'mon, you're a sensible girl, you ought to know better. Besides, I hoped you would break up with me eventually and I was thankful when you did – at first I wasn't because I've never had someone reject _me_, but in the long run I thought it was for the best, after all I wouldn't have you chasing after me since you are the one who left. But then, you started doing just that – using James and Lily as an excuse to get back with me and trying to make small talks, even though I precisely tried to avoid you, but you just couldn't take a hint," Sirius ranted, digging in his nails deeper into his palm as he tried to subdue the anger towards himself engulfing him, he watched Marlene's face break in despair.

"I've never felt love – maybe it has something to do with my genes," Sirius pretended to give it a thought, "But I _love_ the perks of being in a relationship. You know I've never had a relationship longer than what we had, right? Is that what made you think you're special?" Sirius asked, he wanted to cry, a dull ache started to rise at the back of his head.

"You know what people say about you?" Marlene asked, her face twisted in disgust, her nose scrunched. "They say, Sirius Black is charming, yes, but underneath all his charm he is heartless and pathetic," she spat back, tears burning her eyes.

"I am," Sirius replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

Marlene pushed past Sirius and yanked open the door, looking over her shoulder, she spoke in a low voice, "I would rather kill myself than come back to you." The loud thud of the door vibrated through Sirius's heart, his hand reached for the doorknob and he almost went after Marlene, but he stopped himself.

Pressing his back against the front door, he slid down to sit on the ground. His head in his hands, he let out a loud scream, unable to hold back the pent-up frustration, punching the wall right by the door repeatedly until his knuckles turned red and raw.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**A huge shout out to AleBlu95 for your review as always! Sorry I was going to update sooner, but it was my birthday 2 days ago so I took a break! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! To all my silent readers, I hope you leave a review and let me know what you think. Hit that follow and favourite button if you like the story! **

**Thanks!**

_**-JT**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hope – that was the last thing Marlene was stripped off as her breathing became ragged and her eyes finally closed, the bony and decaying fingers wrapping around her neck and from underneath the black cloak _it_ drew long, slow breaths as it sucked on air and the hope Marlene was holding onto. The wails of her mother rang in her ears till she drowned in the darkness.

"MARLENE!" The shout jolted her awake, her heart pounding as her eyes flung open and in her view was her best friend hovering over her.

"You scared me to death," Mary helped Marlene sit up, and offered her a piece of chocolate.

"What happened?" Marlene's voice was horse, she took the small piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth, a heaviness weighing on her chest.

"They're saying the dementors mistook you for the death eaters we were rounding up – I came just in time to stop them, I already said it was not a good idea to work with the dementors," Mary huffed, her jaw clenched tightly. "Why didn't you use Patronus charm?"

"I cannot – perform it," Marlene answered, lips pressed together.

"What do you mean?" Mary's brows creased together, "Of course you can perform it, we learnt it together."

"I mean I cannot perform it anymore," Marlene sighed, getting up from the ground, "I have no happy memory," she mumbled. It was true, the happiest memory she used to conjure a Patronus was related to the one person she couldn't bring herself to think about without tearing up and even that memory was tainted now.

"Marlene," Mary frowned, her voice low and soft.

"It's alright, it's not the most important spell in the world," Marlene gave a tight smiled, brushing off her clothes as she walked away.

James watched as Sirius tried to hold himself together, but even as he played with Harry, Sirius wasn't smiling wholeheartedly. James tried to ignore it first, thinking Sirius was getting depressed because of the war, but deep down he knew it was something more.

"Padfoot," James sat down on the floor beside Harry and Sirius, the two playing with Harry's toys.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, his eyes still on the ball Harry was throwing towards him.

"What is going on with you?" James asked, and as soon as he noticed _that_ look on Sirius's face, the one he used when he tried to lie, James cut him off, "Don't even try to lie."

"Why would you think I'd lie?" Sirius asked, passing the ball back to Harry.

"I know the look on your face," James shrugged, "Now tell me."

"I – I lied to – Marlene," Sirius's voice wobbled, his eyes focusing on Harry, avoiding James's gaze completely.

"About what?" James's voice softened.

"I told her that I only dated her because she was beautiful – and easy, nothing special and I was glad she broke up with me," Sirius's voice turned to a whisper at the end, his vision blurring with tears, he gave Harry a tight smile as he picked up the ball Harry had thrown towards him.

"Why would you say that to her?" James asked, frown settling on his lips, he let out a sigh.

"My deranged cousin threatened to kill her and her whole family," Sirius whispered, passing the ball to Harry.

"Tell her the truth Padfoot, she is not doing any better," James told him.

"How can I? I know she is safer now," Sirius wiped away the tear dropping on his cheek.

"You care for her that much?" James asked after a pause.

"She is the love of my life, and one day I will tell her that," Sirius's voice cracked, as the familiar pain in his heart returned, tears cascading down his cheeks. Harry's whole attention turned towards Sirius, his lower lip trembled as he scooted closer to Sirius, his own eyes filling with tears and he extended his tiny chubby hands towards him, throwing away the ball.

"Why are you so adorable?" Sirius cried, picking up Harry in his arms, cradling him against his chest, as Harry extended his tiny fingers to wipe away Sirius's tears.

Marlene knew she had to put on a smile and just get through the day. After the meeting, she could finally drop off the radar and go into hiding with her family for a few months. Her father had been attacked and barely managed to survive a few weeks ago, followed by an attack on her brother. She was advised by Dumbledore to reduce her involvement with the Order as the Death Eaters figured out she was an integral part of the Order and go into hiding for a while, to keep her family and herself safe.

She wasn't very keen on hiding away for two reasons. One, she felt useless, hiding away while others were on the frontline fighting. Two, her father had introduced her to a man who worked under him, and no matter how many times Marlene tried to reject him, his advances never stopped. If she was to live with her family twenty-four by seven, she would go crazy listening about the lad and how perfect he was for her.

As she walked inside the warm house, she was immediately greeted by the warm familiar faces of the Order members. The loud buzzing noise of the conversations filled the room as Marlene scanned the room for her friends.

Her eyes landed on the couple standing with Mary, talking animatedly. Alice and Frank had been just as stressed as Lily and James for their son, but fortunately for them, Voldemort had decided not to go after _their_ son.

"Alice," Marlene said, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Alice turned around with grin, and instantly wrapped her arms around Marlene's shoulders, "Oh hello!" Alice exclaimed, as Marlene returned the hug.

"I've missed you," Marlene gave Alice a light squeeze as both of them dropped their hands to their sides.

"I've missed you too," Alice smiled, her eyes glistening with joy.

"Hello Frank," Marlene gave Frank a quick hug, who returned it happily.

"How have you been?" Frank asked, smiling.

"I've been good," Marlene answered, nodding, "How is Neville?"

"He's good," Alice replied, beaming at the mention of her son's name.

"I can't believe he is turning one already!" Marlene sighed, remembering the first time she had seen Neville's photograph that Alice sent her a few days after his birth.

When Alice's smile disappeared and she exchanged a glance with her husband, Marlene couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong?" as her smile disappeared.

"It's something stupid," Alice shrugged, shaking her head.

"No, if it's bothering you it's clearly not something stupid," Marlene frowned, her brows furrowed together.

"He still isn't showing any signs of magic," Alice whispered, sighing as her eyes drifted towards the floor.

"That _is_ stupid," Marlene rolled her eyes, how could Alice worry about something like that?

"Yes, tell her that," Frank smiled, "My mother and she have been on the poor baby ever since he was born, if something moves in his presence, they get so excited only to find out he didn't do it and then get disappointed about it."

"He is a baby, he would show his abilities in due time," Marlene said, taking Alice's hands in her own, giving them a light squeeze.

"But what if he doesn't?" Alice frowned, the worry lines appearing on her face. "I want him to be able to protect himself, in case –"

Marlene couldn't let Alice complete that sentence, "Stop. You'll watch him grow up and become a talented wizard, who'll achieve great things. How can he not? When he has such talented parents."

Alice's smile warmed up Marlene's heart and without any conscious effort, Marlene smiled back at her friend, happy that her friend had found some comfort in her words.

From the corner of her eyes, Marlene caught sight of familiar red hair and she instantly turned around, watching as Lily and James entered the room. Her smile only grew wider as she waved at her friend, who waved back. She took a step towards Lily, but when a familiar black-haired lad came into her view, she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking away, she turned her back towards her friend.

"I am going to get some firewhisky," Marlene mumbled, getting away from the group she was standing with.

Sirius scoffed as he watched Marlene drink Firewhisky with a scrunched nose. '_She hates it, why is she even having that?_' he thought to himself. He couldn't tear his gaze from her face, studying all the changes in her appearance. She had chopped off her long locks in favour of shoulder blade length hair. Her usually colourful dresses were replaced by darker coloured clothes. Sirius tried to count the exact number of days since he had seen Marlene.

"Are you going to avoid me for the rest of the night?" Lily asked, finally catching a hold of Marlene.

"I'm not avoiding you," Marlene replied, gulping in the Firewhisky.

"Aren't you?" Lily smiled, "You literally walked away."

"Not from you, how can I walk away from you?" Marlene smiled back.

"How are you?" Lily asked, her green eyes studying Marlene's face carefully.

"I am good, how are you? And James? And Harry?" Marlene questioned back, putting down the glass of Firewhisky that she could not finish.

"As fine as we could be," Lily mumbled, still trying to maintain her smile.

"I am sorry Lils," Marlene frowned, understanding her friend's discomfort.

"Everyone has been wonderful, I couldn't be more grateful," Lily assured Marlene, pursing her lips together.

"We'll always look out for each other," Marlene said, giving Lily's hand a light squeeze.

"Then let me look out for you too," Lily placed her free hand on Marlene's hand, "Tell me what happened? What did Sirius say to you?"

"Nothing I don't already know," Marlene let out a humourless chuckle, looking at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, trying to hold Marlene's gaze.

"He told me –" Marlene let out a sigh, trying to ignore the lump forming at the back of her throat, her eye brows rising as she tried not to let tears form in her eyes, "that I was beautiful."

Confusion was an understatement for Lily, until she heard the rest of what Marlene had to say.

"And easy. He isn't the commitment type, and I am nothing special to change that," Marlene shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek to supress the sudden surge of emotions.

"There has to be a misunderstanding," Lily breathed, at loss of words. She had seen first handed how devastated Sirius looked after their fall out, it couldn't be true.

"No, there isn't, that's what he said," Marlene finally looked up, her eyes cold like the winter blizzard. "Lily, I am not asking you to choose between him and me, he is your secret keeper and the godfather of your son. Besides I don't care about what he said, he is just as we anticipated during Hogwarts, and that's not even important, I am moving away with my family and –" Marlene paused, thinking if she should continue, "very soon, I am getting married."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, her mouth hanging open as her eyes doubled in size.

"My father introduced me to this man who works with him, and he proposed," Marlene could feel her voice wobbling as the lump became prominent in her throat.

"Wait – when did this happen?" Lily tried to find the right words, but her brain was already trying to process everything.

"A few days ago," Marlene answered, putting on a tight smile, "He proposed to me, and I am thinking of saying yes."

"Are you getting married?" the voice sent shivers down Marlene's smile, she let go of Lily's hand and turned around. For a moment, Marlene wanted to take her words back, the devastation on Sirius's face was not concealed. Then, she remembered his words, still ringing in her head as fresh as they could be. Glaring at him, she passed him, shoving him away with her shoulder.

Marlene needed fresh air, it felt stuffy and clustered, but the headquarter was still confusing to her, if she could only find a window and open it for a few seconds.

Down the hallway on her right, she found a window at last, quickly opening it, she took in a deep breath as the cool evening breeze hit her face, softly lifting her hair and she closed her eyes.

"You didn't answer me," the voice made her jump, her eyes flung open. She would hate to admit it to anyone but her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

She glared at Sirius, rolling her eyes and then turning back towards the window, "I am not obliged to."

She could feel the irritation radiating off of him as he closed the distance between them. "Are you getting married? Or were you only saying that to make me jealous?" Sirius asked.

Marlene scoffed, her brows furrowed together as she looked at Sirius in disbelief, "Aren't you delusional?" She questioned back, rolling her eyes, she turned to face him.

"Is it someone we know?" Sirius spoke from between his teeth, her gaze boring into her.

"I hope not, I don't want to be married to anyone you know for the rest of my life," Marlene spat back, every fibre of her being drenched in rage.

"Is it a muggle then?" Sirius questioned, his fists balling up to his side.

"Are you going to lecture me about blood purity?" Marlene mocked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't marry him," the words made Marlene's heart do summersaults.

"Why?" Marlene asked, her lips set in a straight line.

"Wait till the war ends please," Sirius pleaded, his eyes softening as he inched closer towards Marlene.

"I am done waiting," Marlene whispered; as if under Sirius's spell, she moved closer too.

"I can't lose you" Sirius breathed, his fingertips dancing on Marlene's forearm, leaving goosebumps rising in its wake. His hands made their way up to her cheeks, cupping them as he tilted her head to gain full access of her lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned closer, softly pressing his lips against her.

The familiar warmth raised in the pit of Marlene's stomach, her hands starting to move towards Sirius's torso, enjoying the sensation of his kiss, she didn't know she needed it so desperately until he actually kissed her.

Like an alarm going off, Sirius's words rang inside her head, pulling her out of the trance as she pulled back, opening her eyes at once. She studied his peaceful face, eyes still closed, his lips curling upwards in a smile. Tiptoeing, she bought her lips closer to Sirius's ear, and spoke in a soft whisper, "I am not as easy as you think, find someone else to toy with."

Swatting his hands away, Marlene avoided his gaze as she rushed back to where the rest of the Order members were. The violet eyed sin sat on her shoulder, praising her. Like Icarus, Marlene had flown too close to the sun. Blinded by pride, she was unaware of her own demise.

"Where were you?" Mary asked, pulling her towards the centre of the room, where the Order was gathering.

"I needed some air, what is going on?" she questioned back, letting Mary guide her towards Alice and Frank.

"They're taking a photograph, I was going to come find you," Mary answered, as the girls reached Alice and Frank.

Benjy Fenwick was preparing his camera to take the photograph as Order members gathered in the centre of the room. Marlene stood behind Alice and Frank, on the opposite end of Lily, James and James's friends.

As soon as Benjy Fenwick joined the group, and the buzzing quiet downed, the Order looked straight ahead, smiling as the camera flashed.

It wasn't a big house, just enough to accommodate four people, made of black bricks, standing tall in the middle of nowhere. Mrs McKinnon had put charms on the house to protect it, it included hex defection charms and intruder charm. The house was much different from the one the McKinnon's were used to and though the first few nights were uncomfortable; they were getting used to it by the end of the second week there.

Marlene sat on the small wooden dining table in the middle of the kitchen, her head buried in the newspaper as she scanned through the list of the people murdered ever since she had gone underground with her family.

She read the familiar names of the Prewett twins, Benjy Fenwick, among the other Order members. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, her mind clouded with despair. She questioned how horrible it was out there if wonderful wizards like these were getting murdered. She wondered if Lily's and Alice's families were safe, but she found comfort in the fact that had anything terrible happened, she would've heard it.

Although her pride didn't allow her consciously, but Marlene always check for one particular name before looking for any other name, not that she would ever admit it.

Nothing about the day was out of ordinary, except the grey clouds covering the sky. The air was humid and smelt of storm. It was the reflection of her mood, dull and depressing. The sun struggled to make an appearance in the sky, as did happiness in Marlene's life.

A thunder rolled across the magnificent sky, but Marlene didn't pay any heed to it, continuing to scan the newspaper as she waited for the tea getting prepared on the stove. It was too early to wake anyone up.

The thunder roared once again, as if the sky might split open any moment. Marlene sighed loudly, the last thing she wanted was a downpour, not that it would hinder any plans, since she wasn't allowed to leave the house anyway.

When another thunder rolled overhead, and then again in a matter of few seconds, like the fury of gods, Marlene knew it wasn't natural. She pushed the newspaper aside, and got up from the chair, walking towards the window.

It wasn't thunder, a blue-ish white light hit the protective shield over their head, causing the rumble. At first, Marlene tried to find the source, but the small window didn't allow much access to the outside world. Her hand immediately searched for her wand in her pocket as she heard another rumble and the protective shield retreating like a rubber band stretched too hard and then broken.

The rambunctious blaring rang throughout the house, marking the presence of intruders, jarring Marlene out of her peaceful state, crippling her thoughts and assaulting her ears. A loud commotion could be heard from upstairs, followed by footsteps rushing down the staircase.

"Marlene?" Elias shouted, as he emerged in the kitchen.

"Someone's here! The protective shield is broken," Marlene cried, looking at her brother. His hair was unkempt, signalling he had just woken up.

"Elias? Marlene?" Mrs McKinnon and Mr McKinnon appeared in the kitchen shortly after, followed by their house elf, who stared from face to face.

"Where is your wand?" Marlene asked her mother, eyes widened, adrenaline pumping through her system. She feared her heart was going to explode, her body wanting to either run for safety and hide, or run outside and fight the intruder.

"In – m – my room," Mrs McKinnon stuttered, gulping in hard, her eyes widened with fear.

"Mum go get it!" Marlene shouted, turning towards her father, "You need to hide."

"No, I'll help your mother," Her father stated, rushing out of the kitchen behind his wife.

Marlene knew they had minutes, if not seconds left to think and react. And the only way out of the situation was to get her brain to work, looking for solutions, instead of spiralling down in anxiety.

'_It's not different from all other Order missions!_' she thought, but she knew it was much different, after all, it wasn't just her life, but the life of her whole family at stake.

It was like a wrecking ball had hit the top of the house, sending a jolt all across the establishment. A scream tore through the house as the stones started to collapse, a scream that would make anyone's blood run cold, landing on the ground floor with a thud. Marlene froze in her place, like a deer caught in the headlight, her hands shaking.

"Marlene, we need to move!" Elias's voice rang in her ear, as he pulled her with himself out of the kitchen.

Marlene's brain wasn't working anymore it seemed, her body was moving on it's own will as she followed her brother outside, but the two of them came to a halt when they witnessed the front door had been sealed off by the debris of the partly collapsed house, and in those debris, eyes staring back at them.

They laid there like dolls, limbs at an awkward angle and heads resting in such a way that there was no way it was comfortable.

Marlene pushed past Elias, resting her hand on top of her mother's chest, which was no longer rising and falling. "Mum?" her voice cracked, she tried to blink the tears away.

Another hit jolted the house and before any debris could fall on Marlene, Elias pulled her back, as another part of the wall fell on their parents, crushing their bones, if they hadn't been crushed before.

"We need to get out of here!" Elias shouted; his own eyes filled with tears.

Marlene saw it before she could close her eyes, her eyes widened the size of a saucer and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Shaking her head, she reached her hand towards the house elf that still stood in the kitchen, "WOOKEY MOVE!" she shouted, seconds before the floor of the first floor crushed his tiny body.

"What do we do now?" Elias questioned, looking around himself, scanning the collapsing house, as if looking for some divine intervention.

'_Apparate_' Marlene thought, but she had never apparated before herself, she didn't have a licence either. Which is why she always went on missions with Mary. She promised herself that if she made it out alive, the first thing she would do would be to get a license for apparating.

"I can call for help," Marlene answered, her brain finally catching up. "The Order members or Aurors are always around, but we'll need to fight till then."

"I'm ready to fight," Elias replied, holding up his wand.

Marlene took a deep breath, closing her eyes, she tried to push away the thoughts clouding her mind, or the fact that her parents laid under the debris only inches away. '_Please_' she thought, gulping in the lump forming at the back of her throat and let out the breath she was holding through her mouth.

She knew exactly what memory she needed to conjure her Patronus and she let herself be consumed by it. The black-haired boy appeared as clearly to her as he possibly could, his grey orbs shining brightly, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as he grinned before wrapping his left arm around her waist, and cupping her cheek with his right hand. Was it possible that she could still taste his lips on hers? Or feel the way his skin felt against hers? The memory of their first kiss had transported her back to their common room.

She opened her eyes and raised her wand, a thin wisp of silver escaped from her wand before taking the shape of a huge dog, it danced around the room before disappearing from the kitchen window.

"Let's go," Marlene told her brother, leading the way towards the living room.

"Confringo!" Marlene exclaimed, pointing the wand towards the boulders blocking the exit from the house, a fiery orange light exploded the boulders, opening the exit.

Marlene turned around to look at her brother, smiling as she gestured for him to join her. The loud rumbling caught her attention, she looked up and watched as the wall from her parent's bedroom crashed down towards her brother.

She raised her wand once again, ready to help her brother, but before she could even move, she experienced excruciating pain, all consuming and she could no longer think where she was, as hot knives pierced through every inch of her skin, the raw screams from her lips were louder than ever. It was the Cruciatus Curse.

When the pain did subdue, she could barely manage to get on her feet, her eyes landing on her brother. A scarlet liquid drenched his whole face, his body hidden under the wall that had collapsed on him. The light had left his eyes, as did the tint of his cheeks as if he had been stuck by ice.

"No!" Marlene whispered to herself, her trembling hands holding her brother's face. "Elias?" her voice cracked, she blinked away the tears. A scream from deep within her body forced its way out of her mouth. All she could feel was anger and hatred, towards everything around her. The scream came again – but this time desperate and terrified as Marlene's eyes landed on the bodies around her. A scream of disbelief and terror.

She looked up, only a part of roof hanging on for its dear life, and above that roof she could see a hooded and masked Death Eater hovering. Marlene lifted her hand, clenching onto her wand and set off a chain of spiral reaction. The red light hit the Death Eater and Marlene watched as the Death Eater disintegrated into particles the size of dust that swirled around her. A final blasting curse by an unknown source toppled the only part of roof hanging and it quickly made it way downwards.

A pain raised through Marlene's hand that was holding the wand, her eyes shifting towards the source of the pain, her hand immediately let go of the wand. Blood spurted out of her wrist; raw pink flesh visible. Her other hand quickly covered the wound as thick scarlet rivers of blood flooded freely, drenching her fingers in seconds.

Marlene felt it before she saw anything, her body stuck to the ground, her head tilted towards her dead brother's face. She couldn't move, something heavy had halted all her movements. She could taste the rusty blood in her throat and she couldn't help but cough some of it out. It became increasingly difficult to breathe; she could hear her own shallow and wheezy breath. She waited for the pain, but she couldn't feel anything except the dull ache at the back of her head

Her eyes were getting heavier by the second as colourful spots contoured the sides of her vision, and she wondered if she could only close her eyes for a few seconds to rest. And she did, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The black-haired boy was back, his eyes staring back at Marlene, hovering over her as the moonlight danced around them in her memory, he whispered in her ear softly "I love you."

Marlene could feel a smile forming on her lips, but she couldn't be sure, "Sirius –" her voice hoarse.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sh – She can't be –" Sirius choked out, eyes dripping with tears. Sirius stumbled, pressing his back against the wall as he shook violently, he couldn't seem to stop. The whole world seemed to be closing in on him, an excruciating pain rising at the back of his head.

"Padfoot," Remus extended his arms towards Sirius, holding him at an arm's length.

"Tell me you're mistaken," Sirius demanded, as he wiped his tears off with the back of his hand.

"I am so sorry," Remus whispered, shaking his head.

"Sorry? What am I going to do with it?" Sirius snapped, his nails digging into his palms. "Who did it?"

"We don't know," Remus answered, dropping his hands to his side.

"Do you know?" Sirius jerked his head towards Peter, who was standing like a statue in the hallway of Sirius's house.

"No," he replied, his voice flat, eyes fixed on the ground as he shook his head.

"Of course, you don't," Sirius spoke from between his teeth. He straightened up, and pushed past Remus, walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, stopping Sirius dead in his tracks.

"She might still be alive, I need to go help her," Sirius replied, yanking the door open as he walked out in the cool evening breeze. He couldn't believe that she was gone, it wasn't possible. Early death doesn't come for people like Marlene. Maybe her whole family died and she survived, as she always did. Maybe she was injured, but she was alive for sure. She had to be!

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted, jogging up to him, catching a hold of his wrist, stopping him.

"WHAT?!" Sirius shouted back as he swung around, gritting his teeth.

"Don't go there," Remus pleaded, tilting his head to the left, the sombre look on his face was unbearable to Sirius.

"WHY?" Sirius could feel his rage coming up like magma, just as destructive. He didn't care if he was standing in the middle of a street, he was blinded by rage. "I NEED TO HELP HER, ALRIGHT? YOU SHOULD'VE GONE THERE TOO TO HELP HER BUT INSTEAD YOU CAME HERE TO TELL ME THAT SHE DI – DIED."

"The whole house is destroyed, there is no way anyone survived," Remus told him, holding Sirius's wrist tighter as he tried to escape Remus's grasp.

"BUT SHE DID! MARLENE SURVIVED! SHE ALWAYS DOES – SHE MUST'VE GOTTEN OUT SOMEHOW!" Sirius needed his best friend to understand, it was simple, so why couldn't Remus grasp it?

"HOW?!" Remus snapped back. He took in a deep breath before he continued, softer this time, "She didn't know how to apparate."

"If you say it one more time Remus –" Sirius's eyes widened, tears threatening to spill, his teeth clenched together, "Don't bother showing me your face. EVER." Pulling his hand away from Remus's grip, Sirius bolted down the street. Quickening his pace, he broke into a sprint, clutching his hands tightly by his side.

As soon as Sirius reached Marlene's house, it felt like concrete drying inside his chest. Four bodies laid beside each other on the cold damp grass, a number of aurors flooding the place, but no heed was being paid to the bodies.

Sirius had to cover his mouth with his hands to stop the sob from escaping his lips. The scarlet liquid had already dried around their clothes and faces, as they laid there in a peaceful slumber. The bruises on their exposed skin looked painful, their ashen white skin making it more pronounced.

Marlene laid on her brother's left, closest to the house. Before Sirius could stop himself, he tumbled towards her as if some magnetic force pulling him. His legs began to shake as they gently folded, bringing him to his knees beside her. His brain stuttered for a moment, eyes instantly scanning her whole body.

"Marlene?" Sirius whispered, too scared to touch her. What if he hurt her? It already looked like she was in pain, the way bruises lined up on her body. His eyes froze wide open, in an expression of stunned shock.

He ran his index finger on her cheekbone, and he instantly shivered, feeling her cold skin against his own warm skin. '_She must be cold,_' he thought, but his body wouldn't move, mouth opening and shutting like a fish, he had no idea what he was doing.

"Wake up," he choked out, gulping in the lump in his throat. Lowering his head, placing her hand against his cheek, kissing her palm. "Don't sleep anymore, please wake up."

When her expressions remained unchanged, Sirius let out a sob, scooting closer to her. Pushing away the stray lock of hair away from her face, his hand found its way to her shoulder, he gently shook her. "Why are you doing this? Are you angry with me? I will explain everything," he asked, all of a sudden it seemed like his body was drained of all its energy. "I am sorry love, please wake up," he begged, desperate for any response.

His walls collapsed in an instant, tears cascading down his cheeks, falling from his chin onto Marlene's shirt as he sobbed into her chest, hands clutching onto her. When he finally allowed himself to scream – raw and human – it tore through everyone's heart. It made hair raise at the back of everyone's neck as they stopped with whatever they were doing, watching him holding onto Marlene like his life depended on it.

Sirius had no idea how long it was since he was crying, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Even through his tears, he could make out it was Caradoc, sitting next to him. "We need to move," he told Sirius.

Cradling Marlene against his chest, Sirius shook his head, turning his attention back at Marlene, kissing her forehead over and over again. '_I won't let you go now,_' he promised her silently.

"Let go Sirius," Caradoc whispered, trying to loosen his grip on Marlene, "we need to move them before the Death Eaters come back."

Sirius couldn't forget or forgive how two aurors along with Caradoc tore him away from Marlene, as he desperately tried to hold onto her. Flailing his arms towards her as the distance grew between them, he screamed – the loudest and most piercing scream he had ever let out, and he cried as if his brain was being shredded from inside; but those cold and cruel wizards only increased the distance between them, not understanding that Sirius needed Marlene.

A week later, Sirius was lying on his bed, eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling. A week had passed since Marlene was resting six feet under the ground peacefully, and Sirius was not. There was an emptiness in his heart, the feeling of nothingness. He turned to his side, clutching onto the pillow tightly as he closed his eyes. Wasn't it too cruel to witness so many deaths at such a young age? Sirius wondered how long it would be before his brain shut off, cutting the part that grieved.

If anything was worse, it was the fact that Sirius had to pretend like he was doing alright, continuing his duty towards the Order. Not that he resented it, after all, the Order was primarily trying to protect his godson, his best friend and his best friend's wife – the only family he had. He tossed in his bed, turning towards the table where he had kept Harry's first birthday present.

Sirius had been excited to give it to Harry himself, and watch it as he opened it. But for passed few days, he hadn't been feeling anything but empty. He was wrenched that he wouldn't be present for Harry's first birthday, but nonetheless, he was going to send it.

Unable to sleep anymore, he threw his feet off the bed, getting up and walking to the table. His eyes drifted to the only photograph of Marlene he had resting on the table. She was smiling back at Sirius and then looking down at her feet, and as tears started to pool in his eyes, he ran his fingers on her face, he picked it up and got up from the table. Shoving it in the inside pocket of his long coat, he threw the coat back on the floor, making his way back to the table.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing the letter.

'_Dear James and Lily,_

_Happy 1st Birthday to Harry. I am sorry I cannot make it to his birthday, there is some unavoidable Order's business, but I will visit as soon as I can. I had already bought him this present in advance, and was looking forward to watching him open it. I hope he likes it. Also, tell him how much I love him._

_I hope that both of you are doing well, don't forget to write to me and tell me how my godson celebrated his first birthday. Take care of the three of you._

_Love,_

_Sirius._'

As soon as he had sealed the parchment, Sirius picked up the gift and the letter and made his way to the other room where he kept his owl. Opening the cage, he helped his owl out. The owl held the letter in his mouth and Sirius opened the window of the room. "Take it to James's," he said in a monotonous tone, the owl tilted his head before picking up the present in his talons. Spreading his wings, he zoomed out of the window, disappearing behind the horizon.

When Sirius returned after the mission, he already had a letter waiting for him. He picked it up from the floor, and smiled. Sitting on the couch he opened the letter and instantly recognised Lily's handwriting. His smile grew wider as he noticed the photograph.

Harry was riding his broomstick as James chased after him, and Lily laughing at them. Sirius wondered if they had a good birthday celebration, and began reading the letter.

'_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._'

Sirius took in a sharp breath as he read the last line, trying not to feel the wound in his heart, still every time he took a breath, it felt like it pierced his skin and heart.

_'Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore –_' Sirius curiously turned to the next page to read what Lily had written.

'_could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily._' Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. Dumbledore and Grindelwald? He wondered what kind of stories Bathilda was telling, but he could assume they were amusing.

Days passed slowly for Sirius and nights even slower. Most of his dreams were filled with Marlene's soft smile and warm words, but sometimes he saw her lifeless body which would jolt him awake. In any case, he would wake up with the feeling of hopelessness, helplessness and worthlessness. His mind was always surrounded with questions of what ifs. What if he hadn't pushed her away? What if he had told her he loved her? What if he had tried harder to protect her?

His only solitude was either the Order's missions or visiting James's house. Wormtail seemed distant too, but Sirius couldn't pay much heed to it, hoping someone else would notice it too because his body constantly felt drained of energy.

After a while, his unspoken wish came true. His mind stopped feeling grief at all, it was either because he was too tired or because he'd had enough. So, when the news of Caradoc's death came, Sirius felt nothing – only numbness. He didn't cry, or felt anything other than what he was already feeling.

He was sure that now he would be able to pick up himself once again and fight back with all his strength. After all, the Order needed everyone they could get, there had been too many casualties on their side and if they wanted to win the war and protect Harry, they needed to brace themselves and fight back.

Sirius had ought to know that life had a knack for taunting Sirius. He was the least favourite child of fate and luck seemed to run away at his sight. How could he believe that he would pick himself up when he still had so much to lose?

31st October 1981.

Sirius was going to visit Peter in his safe house. Peter wasn't allowed to leave the safe house, at least not alone, and Sirius wondered if that is what bothered him. After all, staying alone without any freedom was not fun.

Sirius's heart dropped to his stomach when he noticed that the door of Peter's house was ajar. He pulled out his wand in an instant and pushed the door open. '_Not Wormtail,_' he chanted in his head repeatedly. If his friend had become a target because Sirius had pursued him to be the secret keeper for James and Lily, Sirius didn't know how he'd be able to live with himself.

He entered the house without making any sounds, but much to his surprise, the house was in perfect shape. No signs of struggles or intruders. He began searching for Peter, but he was missing.

'_What if –_' Sirius's brain instantly worked in an overdrive, '_he had not put up a fight to begin with?_' Sirius rushed out of the house, putting his wand in the pocket of his long coat. Jumping on the motorcycle, he turned the key and the engine made a loud noise.

Once in the air, he decided to go warn James and Lily first. After all, if Peter was in trouble, and if he gave up their locations, they would need a head start to leave their hiding place. Sirius hoped with all his might that Peter would be able to put up a fight till Sirius found him.

Sirius got off his motorcycle, too slowly to be normal as his eyes took in the wreckage of the Potter household. His face ashen, and his heart pounding in his chest, he could hear it in his head. '_Maybe they escaped,_' he thought to himself, pulling out his wand, because clearly, they had put on a fight, given the state of the house and James and Lily were exceptional wizards.

His feet pounded against the pavement as he made his way to the front of the house, throwing open the fence door. He could already hear the loud screams of his godson, and a sense of relief washed over him. They were safe and alive! He sighed, putting back his wand in his long coat.

As soon as the front of the house came into view, Sirius halted. There stood a shaggy black-haired man, too tall and broad to be inconspicuous and in his arms was a tiny baby, maybe he looked too tiny because of the half giant.

"Hagrid?" Sirius asked, walking towards the blurry man, who blocked the entrance to the house.

"Sirius?" Hagrid questioned back, as he gently rocked Harry in his arms. Sirius's eyes widened when he noticed a slash across Harry's forehead, blood oozing out of it, as Harry flailed his arms towards it. "What're yeh doin' ere?"

Sirius felt a surge of emotions wash over him, his eyes widened as he tried to look past Hagrid inside the house. Why was Hagrid holding Harry? Where were James and Lily? "J – James and L – L – Lily?" Sirius stuttered, his eyes started tearing up.

Hagrid sighed and shook his head, "They didn't make it – they're inside. You-know-who is gone too."

Sirius's breath hitched in his throat, slowly his walls started tearing down once again, the only support that helped him stay up and tears busted through like a dam being broken. Sirius could hear his heart pounding in his head. He felt his body shaking once again, a shiver running down his spine. He gazed around the wreckage with his eyes almost as lifeless as the rest of those who died in the war.

The ringing sound in his ears was piercing and once again it felt like the walls were closing in on him. His hand reached towards his heart, as he clutched onto his coat, trying to hold his heart in its place as he felt it wither away.

He was anchored back to reality when Harry's wail reached his ears again. The boy was barely a year old and orphaned? Sirius couldn't help but reach towards Harry, "Give him to me Hagrid, I am his godfather, I'll take care of him." Sirius knew he needed something, or someone to keep him sane. He needed to hold Harry in his arms and comfort the baby and let him comfort Sirius.

"No, Me orders from Dumbledore, I've to bring him to his aunt's," Hagrid shook his head, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, but Sirius didn't care to look at Hagrid. "Yer godson's gonna be safe."

Sirius swallowed his anger, as his vision became blurry with tears. Harry's safety was paramount and Hagrid was right, he'd be safer with Lily's sister, and once he found out if Voldemort was gone, he could take Harry with him. Once he found out what happened to his brother, and avenge him, Sirius would find his way back to his godson.

"Take my motorcycle then, it's faster and safer," Sirius offered, stepping closer to Hagrid as he extended his arm towards Harry, taking his chubby hand in his own, he pressed his lips to his tiny fingers. '_You're going to be safe now, I'll come find you,_' he promised, smiling as Harry calmed down before Hagrid walked away.

Sirius froze in his spot, his eyes widening the size of a saucer when a pair of legs came into his view. He wasn't ready to see it – but his brain had already given up, shutting off and feeling numb; his body on the other hand continued. Trembling he walked towards the pair of legs, and he gasped loudly, his own legs giving up as he landed next to James, whose eyes were still open but cold.

Sirius covered his mouth with the back of his trembling hand, but the sobs still escaped as he tried to look away from James. He felt as if he had been hit in the gut and he doubled over in pain, letting out a muffled sob. "I am sorry," he whispered, his hand reaching towards his fallen brother.

He didn't break quietly, it was like every inch of his being screamed with all it's might as Sirius took James's hand in his own and pressed his forehead against it, screwing his eyes shut, trying to forget the nightmare. How was he supposed to continue?

Placing James's hand back, Sirius scrambled off the floor, rushing to look for Lily. Hagrid wasn't the most observant one, and maybe he was mistaken. Because Lily couldn't be dead too.

He raced up the stairs, adrenaline pumping through his system and he instantly fell on the ground too as soon as he white and lifeless face came into his view. Pain flowed out of every pore of his being, as he crawled towards Lily, turning her to her back.

Sirius could feel bile rising up to his stomach. He was grasping for air, his throat burning as a silent scream erupted from between his lips. He was losing his mind – again. His friends remained on the ground – unmoving, unthinking and unblinking.

Sirius cried and cried – until his cries turned into something else. It boiled up in his stomach and then came out like wildfire, consuming him. It was as if his brain was hardwired for vengeance all of a sudden and only one name repeated in his brain – _Peter Pettigrew._

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Phew! That was a lot to wrap up in one chapter. The story is finally coming to an end, only one part left to tell. I would be updating the final chapter soon, so look out for that! Thank you for your constant ****support, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review and let me know. Hit that Follow and Favourite button if he liked the story! **

**Thanks!**

_**-JT**_


	26. Epilogue

The sun shone brightly right on top of them when Sirius cornered Peter in a muggle street after a whole night of chasing. His wand ready to kill Peter for the betrayal. He knew the rage would only subdue once he knew Peter was dead and he had avenged his brother, and all those who died.

It was clear now, the Order had a spy in their ranks, giving out crucial information about the Order, like when they would plan to counterattack, who was hiding where and how to move past the protective charms. How could Sirius be so foolish to let anyone trust Peter? There were so many red flags about Peter Pettigrew.

"Stop running now," Sirius spoke from between his teeth, his eyes boring into Peter's.

Peter trembled, looking around himself as people started to look at the commotion. He knew he should've left as soon as he had told the location of the Potters. If he wanted to escape now, he had to think fast.

"Sirius, you don't understand," Peter mumbled, lifting his hand in the air, as if surrendering. "I had to choose and I had to survive – especially after everything."

"SURVIVE?" Sirius shouted, passer-by's eyes turning towards him, but he couldn't care less who listened, Peter betrayed his best friend and brother, "THEY TRUSTED YOU!"

Closing in on Peter, Sirius raised his wand towards Sirius's throat. Speaking from between his teeth, "You were waiting to handover Lily and James to Voldemort, weren't you? You worthless piece of garbage! You're nothing without us, too dumb and cowardly."

"Lily and James?" Peter cried loudly after a pause and Sirius was taken aback. He took a step back, brows furrowed together as he wondered if Peter didn't know what had happened? Could he have judged his friend wrong? "No! Not James and Lily!" Peter cried again, drawing more attention towards himself.

Pulling out his wand from the pocket of his trouser, Peter pointed it towards Sirius, his hands shaking. Sirius's eyes widened, trying to grasp the situation. Thinking of all possible reasons for Peter's reaction, Sirius couldn't think of any that made sense.

"How could you betray them Sirius?!" Peter exclaimed, tears spilling from his eyes and Sirius's jaw hit the floor, too dumbfounded to say anything or even move. "You were their secret keeper, they trusted you!"

Had Sirius heard him correctly? Sirius's brain stuttered for a minute, every part of him pausing as his thoughts tried to catch up. Too stunned to even grasp what Peter was doing, he saw the red light shining from Peter's wand aimed right beside them, as the ground shook beneath their feet.

His body moved faster than his brain, rushing for a cover, his arms protecting his head as he hid in a corner to ditch the debris aiming towards himself. The dust paralysed his lungs for a minute and blinded him before he rubbed his eyes and blinked it away, painfully he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the scene in front of him.

Detached limbs, pools of blood, everything turning grey, heaps of rubble and people screaming. Sirius's eyes scanned fast across the street, and in his vision, he saw a disembodied finger, and lying next to it was a wand – Peter's wand.

Sirius let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he looked at his feet. His chuckle turned to a humourless laughter. Had Peter killed himself? Sirius knew he was an idiot but this is beyond his level!

Then on a second scan, Sirius looked around himself once more as aurors started pouring in. People standing on the other side of the street were pointing towards Sirius, shouting at him angrily, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Sirius looked at himself, his wand clutched tightly in his hand and he laughed again, louder this time, pointing towards the finger Peter had left behind.

"Peter Pettigrew!" he whispered to himself, as tears clouded his vision. All the wizards in the world and it was Peter Pettigrew that bought his downfall. Sirius knew how this looked, he was not an idiot. No one besides James, Lily, Peter and himself knew the secret keeper was changed – and the three of them were dead. In the mist of the rubble, the only one standing alive was Sirius, while bodies around him disintegrated into nothingness.

Everything that happened next was a blur to Sirius, all he remembered was around fifteen aurors, led by Cornelius Fudge, had their wands pointed at him, ordering him to surrender as they took his wand away, putting him in chains, dragging him away as Sirius laughed. He laughed at his fate and his horrible luck – the cruel joke his life had become, or had always been!

The next time he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the cold stone floor, behind the iron bars of Azkaban. The chains on his hands and legs weighed nothing as compared to the weight he was carrying in his heart. He dragged himself towards the iron bars, holding onto them, he stood up, looking outside, but it was pitch black.

He was startled when a clocked figure passed by his cell; stumbling backwards, he cowered in a corner, his eyes growing wider and his heart thumping loudly. The rattling of the chains rang in his ears.

He wanted to scream in frustration – but the guilt gagged him. Everything that had gone wrong was because of him. His best friend and his best friend's wife were dead, their baby orphaned because they trusted Sirius enough to let him suggest a secret keeper. He mistrusted his other best friend, because of the very thing his best friend had no control over – he believed him to be the monster that his best friend was not and he would never be able to apologize. The love of his life died in pain thinking that she was unloved and unwanted, even though she meant everything to him and Sirius was disgusted in himself to think that perhaps the last emotion she felt for him was hatred.

He deserved it – he deserved to be hated. His mother was right, he was trouble – a disaster and he was the bad luck no one needed in their lives.

He let out a sob that echoed through his cell, nails scratching against the rough stone walls. He punched the wall hard, before collapsing into a fit of tears and sobs, the excruciating pain returned at the back of his head and he grasped for air.

"We'll search Black tomorrow, find out his accomplice and gain more information," a voice echoed outside his cell. Whoever it belonged to wasn't close by and Sirius instantly froze.

His trembling finger ransacked the pockets of his long overcoat that he was still wearing and inside the pocket, he found a photograph. The only tangible memory of Marlene he had left.

'_If they find this, would they think Marlene helped me?_' Sirius thought, his lower lip trembling as his eyes scanned the photograph. The last thing he wanted was Marlene's image being tarnished because of her association with him.

Without a second thought, Sirius kissed the photograph, imprinting it in his brain before crushing it and shoving it down his throat. Coughing as it scratched its way down his food pipe. He failed to protect her when she was alive, the least he could do was protect her memory.

One day, when he is reunited with his friends, and he hoped it would be soon, he would tell them how sorry he was for bringing their downfall. He would never forgive himself.

In the darkness of the cell, he remembered faces and names bouncing around in his skull – Marlene McKinnon, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter and Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**WOW! The story has finally come to an end. I loved writing this story and I hope you liked reading it too. Thank you for supporting it to till the end. It meant a lot to me. Leave a review and let me know what you thought about it as a whole. **

**Thank you!**

_**-JT**_


End file.
